


nerolivioletambermusk

by Doodsxd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha Jim "Chief" Hopper, Alpha Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dustin Henderson, Beta Robin Buckley, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Crushes, Derogatory Language, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Susan Hargrove, Omega Will Byers, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Post-Season/Series 03, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: “Enough is enough, Steven.” The Harrington patriarch boomed on one of the rare occasions he was home.“While you were with the Wheeler girl, you were spoken for. I thought you were well on your path to marry her, and while I understand that Omegas can lead companies in the eyes of the law-” He shushed Steve’s protests. “I cannot lie to you. No one will respect you if you don’t have an Alpha by the time you start entering the business world, son.”_______________________________________________________________“You shape up, or you’re out of the house. It’s time you learn how to take control of your life.” He completed the threat while grabbing his keys to drive to the nearest bar.And Billy knew what that meant. Make money, get an Omega to submit, keep hitting every other Alpha who can go around telling people Billy walked away from a fight._____________________________________________________________________The one where Billy and Steve share a problem, and, as such, decide to share the solution.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Will Byers/Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 47
Kudos: 532





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> So. This got out of control. Oops?
> 
> I have about 30k of this written already. No worries about me not finishing, guys. I wanted so bad to read an abo slowburn thing but I found too few of them within this universe so. I just kinda. Wrote it. 
> 
> Always a special thanks for liquidsky for the constant support and encouragement. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

In a society where Alphas, Betas and Omegas coexisted, scent was an essential sense. One could live being deaf or blind, but being unable to scent the people around you was so dangerous, it was medically unheard of. 

That being said, it also meant ways of fooling one’s sense of smell were widely available, just like makeup would be in a world which based itself on appearances. Scent-blockers, perfumes, scent-enhancers, among many other concoctions people devised throughout the eras in order to smell like they wanted to, working with what they had. 

Steve was an Omega. Until now, that hadn’t been a problem. He presented early, and, for that, he had reached physical maturity and therefore more strength than his colleagues, early on. 

Then he had started on his scent-blockers, to avoid unwanted attention - right to the point when he started dating Nancy. Nancy wanted to be able to smell him, and while Steve did feel comfortable to tell her no if he wanted to, he also couldn’t remember his own smell anymore. He was curious, and her claim over him was enough to keep most of the annoyance away. He could protect himself, of course, but it wasn’t like he could sucker-punch every idiot who decided to ask him on a date just because he was annoyed with them, right? 

Off the scent blockers, he was pleased by what he felt on himself. He caught a whiff of neroli, violets, amber, musk. It was a nice combination, and Steve wore it with pride. 

But then, “Enough is enough, Steven.” The Harrington patriarch boomed on one of the rare occasions he was home. “While you were with the Wheeler girl, you were spoken for. I thought you were well on your path to marry her.” 

“We were sixteen.” Steve answered with a frown. 

“And I own a big company, Steven.” The man roared. “One that you don’t seem interested on keeping alive.” 

“I’m taking a business course, am I not?” He stood his ground. 

“Yes, and while I understand that Omegas can lead companies in the eyes of the law-” He shushed Steve’s protests. “-while I do understand that, Steven, I cannot lie to you. No one will respect you if you don’t have an Alpha by the time you start entering the business world, son.” 

He rolled his eyes. 

“Your mother and I talked, and we decided to find a clinic and-”

“What?” The younger’s indignation was clear. “You did  _ what? _ ”

“It’s for your own good.” The man rubbed his forehead to stave the migraine away. “The results with your best match will come on two months. This is one of the best clinics in the country-”

“-they only have  _ rich people  _ in their databases!” 

“Oh, stop being such a child.” He chastised. “Me and your mother got married through a clinic just like this and-”

“-and look what they got you!” Steve’s eyes were red and he couldn’t exactly remember when he stood up. 

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. 

“I am going to let this slide on the account of everything that has been going on. I am not stupid, Steven, I know that all those non-disclosure agreements were not about some chemical leak, and I understand you cannot tell me what was it all about.” Steve’s father looked at him with unusual tenderness. “But this is how it has to be. I will not let you squander your future because you refuse to see things as they are.” 

Steve turned his back on his father so he wouldn’t see the tears falling from his eyes, but his stuttering breath gave him away nonetheless. 

“The world isn’t ideal, son. I wish you could do it by yourself.” 

“I could if you weren’t more interested in keeping the wrong legacy.” Steve wiped his face with his hands. “You’d rather protect your company than my happiness.”

“I’m doing this  _ for _ your happiness, Steven.” The man touched his son’s shoulder awkwardly, briefly. “One day, you’ll see.” 

He left, suitcase in hand. He never stayed. 

Nothing in Steve’s life ever did. 

___________________________________________________________

_ You’re not a real Alpha if you can’t keep an Omega _ . 

That’s what his dad said, over and over again. 

_ You’re not a real Alpha if you can’t keep an Omega. _

He never asked, though, if Billy was interested in keeping an Omega, or even explained what he meant by  _ keep _ . Billy suspected, though, that  _ keep _ was as in  _ keep barefoot, afraid, locked inside the house _ , like Neil had done to Billy’s mother before she ran away.  _ Keep _ as in  _ pay for their expenses _ ,  _ control, breed _ . 

And while Billy wasn’t a romantic, all of that talk made him want to puke, his instincts making his bones  _ ache _ in revulsion at the thought of doing that to an Omega. 

“Alphas are supposed to care for Omegas, Billy,” his mother informed him, face wet, eye steadily going from red to black. Billy had seen it happen before, he knew where all the yellow spots would be, where the swelling would be the worst. “It’s not about a power struggle; it’s about a mutual exchange of the different gifts people are born with, all through love, respect and understanding.” 

Billy wasn’t paying much attention back then, too busy pressing a clean dish towel to the gash over her brow, trying to stop the bleeding, before rushing to get ice. But those words coming from her bloodied mouth stained the background of his mind for what felt like an eternity. 

“You shape up, boy.” Neil warned him right after he was out of the hospital, still stinking of sterile chemicals and foreign substances. It would be a few days, still, until he started smelling of himself again, the doctors warned. 

“You shape up, or you’re out of the house. It’s time you learn how to take control of your life.” He completed the threat while grabbing his keys to drive to the nearest bar. 

And Billy knew what that meant. Make money, get an Omega to submit, keep hitting every other Alpha who can go around telling people Billy walked away from a fight, from a gratuitous display of aggression that should make him appear more virile in the eyes of his father. Because there, in Nowhere, Indiana, everybody knew everybody and told everybody everything, apparently. 

On the next day, underneath Max’s concerned stares, he got himself a job at the nearest mechanic shop,  _ and _ into a small fight with Tommy Hagan. 

“You can’t keep going like this, Billy.” She warned him, putting a bandaid on his cheek. The bastard fought with a ring on. Then again, could be useful. Next time Neil hit him, no one would be able to distinct the bruises that came from Neil’s hand or from any other. 

“Neil told me I have to get an Omega or he’ll kick me out.” He blurted out. He hadn’t spoken much since Starcourt Mall, and understandably so. Maxine turned overprotective of him, perhaps for that exact reason. 

So when he spoke, she  _ listened _ . 

“What?” Max let the band-aid paper go, frowning. “Why?” 

“He says I’m not a real Alpha unless I have some… things.” He explained, measuring his words. Maxine was most likely presenting as an Alpha soon, and Billy would rather avoid her getting into fights with their provider,  _ especially _ because he had no idea which side Susan would pick, and her choice could hurt Maxine more than anything Neil could do. 

“Is that why you got the job at the shop instead of the library like you wanted to?” She demanded. 

“Among other things.” He admitted. 

She growled from the back of her throat. “This is ridiculous. You can’t  _ get _ a human being.” 

He sent her a look that said loud and clear that she  _ knew _ that wasn’t how Neil saw things, especially when it came to Omegas. He felt tired of talking already. “I just thought you should know why he’ll kick me out.”

“That’s not fair!” She protested, anger becoming tears collecting in her eyes, but refusing to take a fall. Just like her. “He can’t do this!” 

Billy sighed. “Just… keep the Chief’s phone number at hand.” He warned her. “You might need it.” 

She looked scared for a moment, and determined on the other. 

Billy shut his eyes and pulled her to sit beside him, letting the  _ comfortfamilyhome _ scent relax his muscles and calm them both down. 


	2. Two

“So you mean your parents are going to marry you off to a  _ stranger? _ ” Dustin was yelling when Max and Lucas approached holding their lunches, coming to them. 

“Hi, Steve.” Lucas sat beside Mike, waving. 

“Hi, Lucas.” He answered. “And, well. They’ll try to, anyways.” 

“What are you going to  _ do _ ?” The newly-presented Beta threw his arms up, dramatic as ever. 

“What’s going on?” Max asked, chewing on her fries. 

“Steve’s parents are trying to marry him off to a  _ stranger _ !” Dustin cried. “It’s like a bad romantic comedy plot.” 

The only girl present in the group frowned. “Why are they going to do that?” 

“He says no one will respect me enough to lead his company if I don’t have an Alpha.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Which is-”

“Sad, but true.” Will, early presented as an Omega, pointed out, chewing on his PB&J sandwich. 

“Doesn’t mean they can do something like that!” The curly-haired boy slumped beside his  _ best friend _ , hands on his head. “What are we doing to do?” 

Max pondered, chewing on her fries slowly as her mind wandered. “I might have a solution to your problem.” 

Dustin pushed Steve to get to her, a wide-eyed look on his face. “Tell us. Anything!”

Max bit her lip. 

______________________________________________________________

“This is weird.” Dustin said as he grabbed the bag full of Billy’s clothes. 

“Yes.” Max agreed, taking Steve’s bag from the boy’s hands. “But it might just work.” 

“They’re still gonna smell weird.” He made a sour face. “Like each other.” 

“At least Steve won’t have to marry a stranger and Billy won’t be kicked out of the house.” The girl shrugged. “It’s good enough for me.” 

“...yeah.” Dustin agreed, looking regretful. “But my violet-scented best friend is going to stink of Alpha and I’m not sure I can get used to the smell.” 

“It was going to happen eventually.” She pointed out. “Right? He smelled like Nancy for a while, from what I know.”

“Nancy uses scent-blockers.” Dustin explained. “Steve did too, for a while. Before he started dating her.” He gave the bag in his hands an experimental whiff, and frowned. “This is weird.” He searched Max’s face for an explanation. “I don’t remember Billy smelling like this.”

“He doesn’t wear cologne anymore.” She explained, eyes cast down. “It bothers him, since…” 

The boy nodded, understanding. “Smells threw Will off for a while too. He still sneezes a lot.” 

Max nodded, feeling a little better about it. At least he wasn’t abnormal, or something. “It’s like he doesn’t see the point in anything anymore.” She revealed, voice small. She hated it, but… while he was being an asshole, she knew he was, well - at least  _ reacting _ to all the bullshit in his life. Now it was kinda like he just gave up. 

She often worried if she would get home to him hanging from his ceiling fan or slitting his wrists in the bathtub, goosebumps raising on her spine. It became a constant cause of concern for her, and she  _ knew _ she was entirely too young to be fretting about that. That was an  _ adult’s _ job. A shame every adult in her life was just as childish as she had the right to be. 

“Hey,” Dustin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It’s going to be OK. Your idea is good.” He offered her a toothless smile. “It’s going to work.” 

She replied with a small, timid smile, and put the bag’s handles on her shoulder. “Same time next week?” 

Dustin nodded. “You got it.” 

_______________________________________________________________

Billy would never admit to a living soul but as soon as that bag was in his possession, he buried his face in it. 

He had caught Harrington’s smell before, here and there, just a little whiff of him - but in practice everyone had to wear a temporary blocker to avoid distractions, and that was basically the only time Billy could ever get close enough to the boy. 

And Harrington, Billy decided, smelled  _ divine _ . He could admit that to himself, if to nobody else. A little citrus, a little floral, some musk underneath it all; perfectly balanced. 

Which, you know. Meant nothing, amounted for nothing, except that it would be less hard to sleep with the other boy’s clothes on, so their smell would mingle and his dad would catch it. Neil wanted him to get steady with an Omega, and that little plan Maxine devised might just work for them. 

He wondered, though, while putting on Harrington’s undershirt, what could the Harrington patriarch do against him that he also needed Billy’s clothes to  _ smell like him _ . Fuck, but the thought made his inner Alpha instincts swell with pride, possessiveness, a little bit of excitement. Quelling it down was hard work, especially with the Omega’s smell blending with his own against his skin. 

They shared a note of violet, but the rest… their scents mingled flawlessly - at least according to Billy’s overeager, high-keyed body, which lately sought out comfort and relief wherever it could. And Billy was tired of fighting it, tired of pretending to be above his own instincts and the emotions coursing through his body. 

He fell asleep quickly, nose tucked into his chest, seeking out the smell of the Omega who, he shivered, was currently wrapped in Billy’s smell, too. 

_________________________________________________________

“It’s not that bad.” Lucas told Steve the following day, sniffing his jacket. 

He was received with a glare and threw his arms up. “What? I thought it’d be worse! He doesn’t smell all that bad without all that perfume on him.” 

“Right? It’s almost like he’s a normal person.” Mike chuckled, and then yelled, because  _ obviously _ Max punched his arm. “What did I do?!”

“Stop shit-talking him.” She warned. 

“When did you become so protective of him anyway?” The boy complained, rubbing his arm. “You never cared before.”

“He hadn’t died to save us before.” Her stern look said it all. 

That paused them for a minute. 

“Do you hate it?” She asked Steve, who was a little bit out of it, that particular day. Distracted. 

And, well, he couldn’t just tell a bunch of teenagers that his Omega hindbrain had given him a very persistent erection from sleeping surrounded by Alpha scent after so long without it. It had been weird to pick up a piece of clothing not his own and wrap it around his body, but his body got with the program after just a couple of hours. Not to mention the way their smells mingled after a night of wearing one of Billy’s shirts, blending into a third thing on its own, seamlessly. 

He cleared his throat, trying to focus. It was hard, still wearing Billy’s clothes, inner Omega  _ purring _ at the prospect of getting some in the near future. 

“No, not really.” He admitted. “Without the cologne and the cigarette smell, it’s not much different than my own.” 

Max smiled. “I noticed. Neil looked appeased this morning.” Her eyes cast down again. It hurt them all, Steve knew, that a pack member would try to hide that they were hurt. Ever since they learned about what Neil Hargrove did to his son, there had always been an unease lingering when the topic arose. 

“Good, I guess.” Steve bit his lip, wondering if the Hargrove patriarch would be able to identify the Omega who had been allegedly banging his son by scent alone. Steve would have to make sure to stay the hell away from that man. 

“When is your dad going to be home?” 

“Tuesday.” Steve answered, itching for a cigarette. “I’m not sure he’ll buy it.” 

“If it doesn’t, we’ll find something else, Steve.” Max held his hand, all determination and soothing touches. She was a gem. “I promise.” 

He smiled lightly, the smile he reserved for those moments when those kids, his pups, did something that was brave and stupid and completely disconnected with the real world. 

“I know, Max. Thanks.” Steve stood up as they went back, getting his wallet. 

One cigarette wouldn’t kill him. 


	3. Three

“Who’s the bitch?” Neil asked during dinner, making Susan clatter her cutlery as it escaped her startled hands. 

“Neil!” She chastised him, Max right there, listening to it all. 

“What?” He arched one eyebrow. “It can’t be a serious woman with how Billy looks.” He filled his mouth with another forkful of rice. “Looks like a fag.” 

Max was about to talk back, to fight, but Billy put a hand over hers to stop her very quickly. Neil’s nostrils flared at that. He hated how Max, as of late, prefered to hear to her brother than to him, the man of the house. An act of defiance, as he saw it. 

“You told me to get a job and an Omega, dad.” Billy answered, voice leveled. Almost dying made it all that easier to deal with Neil’s outbursts - put things in perspective. “I did both.” 

“Well, I wanna know who’s the loser who gave in to date my son.” Neil leaned back on his chair, watching both children. “I don’t see what’s so bad about that.” 

Once again Billy stopped Max, who was fuming. “It’s not bad. I’d just like some privacy. Things are still fresh, and I’d rather let them turn a little more solid before throwing a name at the dinner table.” 

Neil sniffed, eyes scanning his son’s face. “So you’re either lying or they’re embarrassed of you.” He decided. “As they should be.” 

Billy didn’t answer to that. There was nothing he could say. 

“We’re fixing that tonight.” The man wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin. “Make you look presentable for that airhead.” Neil opened a very rare smile. “We’re making a man out of you yet, son.” He put a hand on Billy’s hair, messing it up. “Shame you’re a blond to the roots. Just like your mother. No grown man should have yellow hair.” 

Billy and Max exchanged a look and she squeezed his fingers. Billy shook his head. 

Whatever his dad was going to do, he seemed happy instead of aggressive. It wasn’t worth a reaction. 

Later that night Susan entered his bedroom silently, unshed tears in her eyes. She looked at Billy, who was sitting at his desk, back turned to her. 

“What’sit, Susie Q?” Billy asked her, voice raspy. It was clear he had been crying. 

She put a towel around his shoulders, scissors in her hands. “I know it’s not what you wanted.” The woman declared, voice wavering. “But I can fix what he’s done.” Her fingers threaded gently through the uneven strands of hair, some bleeding scalp. Neil had tried to cut it with a razor instead of proper scissors when the boy put up a struggle, and made a mess out of his head. 

She had no idea why her husband could be like that towards his own son. It didn’t make sense, with the way he treated her and Max. 

Billy looked tired. He let his head tilt back to look at her, shoulders slumped, eyes puffy, tear tracks all over his face. 

“Okay.” He agreed and sat straighter, waiting for her to move. Trusting her, still. Even if she was married to the man who gave him the shiner he was currently sporting, and said nothing about it. 

Susan swallowed the guilt like one swallows venom. If she was honest, she was afraid of the moment Billy left the house. Neil would have nobody else to turn his anger to, and Max was such an unruly child. 

Swiping her own tears, Susan steadied the scissors in her hands and started to work.

___________________________________________________________

“Is that… Billy Hargrove?” Robin asked, sounding shocked. 

And, sure it was, the California boy walking the sidewalk just beside Family Video. 

“Heard he got a job at the shop next door.” Keith placed the box he was carrying on the counter in front of Robin underneath the friends’ incredulous stares. “What? He’s like a local celebrity, saved a bunch of kids from that fire at Starcourt.” Keith shrugged. “Looks different, though.”

“It’s his hair.” Steve said without looking, replacing a few cassettes back to their place. “He cut it.” He wished with all his might his body would  _ chill the fuck down _ , Jesus fuck. 

“He looks weird.” Robin opened Keith’s box and started to add the new movies to the system by code. “Like… a normal person, I guess.” 

“That’s bad, right?” Keith asked her, clueless. “I mean. Before everyone keep talking about how he was some type of sex god.” He looked at both of his employees like a deer caught by headlights. “Hm. Not that I noticed. I’m not a fag.” He postured, quite ridiculously, making Robin roll her eyes. 

Steve’s saw how his hands started to shake and took a deep breath. 

“I’m going on a break.” He announced, heading to the door. 

“But it’s not three-fifteen yet and- Harrington!” Steve heard as Keith’s voice got farther and farther away as he walked. 

He found Hargrove leaning on the wall of the tobacco store next to Family Video. Walked straight to him without thinking. 

_ Fuck _ , he smelled just like Steve now, wearing his clothes. The whiff of it was dizzying. 

“Bum me one?” He asked, letting his back fall onto the spot beside where Hargrove smoked. 

“My old man won’t approve the smell if ‘my Omega’ smells like cigarettes.” Hargrove told him, but was already taking one from his front pocket, handing it to Steve. 

“My old man won’t like that ‘my Alpha’ spends my money on drugs, either, but whatever.” Steve shrugged, helping with his hands so the wind wouldn’t catch the flame Billy’s lighter made while lighting up his cigarette. 

He breathed the smoke in, in,  _ in _ , letting it fill his lungs and ease his thoughts. 

“You don’t look so good, pretty boy.” Hargrove noticed. 

Steve chuckled. “Says the guy with a shiner.” 

Billy grunted, shrugging. “That’s to be expected.” 

“By whom?” Steve dared, looking at the boy’s profile, how his jaw worked the tension he felt. “Your father?” 

Billy blew out smoke, still avoiding eye contact. “Yeah.” He threw his own smoke down and stepped on it, hands inside his coat pockets. Finally turned to Steve, eyes  _ blueblueblue _ , ready for a storm, resigned with the lightning. 

They held onto each other’s eyes for a few moments before Billy moved, back to the shop from his break, Steve guessed. 

He finished his cigarette and went back inside, helping Robin unpack the new boxes. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Robin asked, solicitous. 

Steve just shook his head. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

________________________________________________________________

“Did Steve start smoking again?” Max asked, brows furrowing as she smelled the pungent scent of smoke. 

“Apparently, Billy did too.” Dustin confirmed, grimacing. “You should have a talk to him. He just left the hospital, and from where that… tentacle thing hit him, he probably has some lung damage.”

Max nodded, wondering what drove him to going back to smoking. He had been doing so good before stupid Neil chopped his hair off. 

“Let’s just go.” She put the bag over her shoulder. “And you talk to Steve. If he wants to have those kids he talks about, he should stop, too.”

Dustin nodded. “Consider it done. See you next Wednesday.” He smiled. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mayfield.” 

Max rolled her eyes and turned back to leave. 


	4. Four

“Billy, I think you’re missing a jacket.” He arrived to Susan looking inside his wardrobe. “The jeans one, you remember?” 

“I do.” He dropped his backpack over his bed, sitting on it to take off his shoes. “I lent it.”

“Oh.” Susan stopped going through his clothes, turning to him, looking surprised. Billy would be pissed if she wasn’t so discreet, ever since the beginning. His old man never even caught his stash of weed, and Billy was  _ sure _ she’d seen it. “But it’s your favorite. You barely let me wash it.”

Billy cast his eyes down, his mind flashing an unhelpful vision of Harrington wrapped around nothing but the piece of denim, face soft, smell softer. 

“Oh my God, you’re blushing.” She smiled and shut the doors to his dresser. “It’s a good thing that you’re taking good care of that Omega, Billy.” She put a hand under his chin, rising his face so their eyes’d meet and he’d know she was serious. “I mean it. I can see you are a lot softer than you were before, and that’s a good thing. I think it’s because of that Omega of yours.” She kissed his forehead. “And I’m proud of you for it.”

The words caught on Billy’s throat as if he had a piece of bone lodged across his throat.  _ I am proud of you, Billy. _

He cast his eyes back down as soon as she let go of his face, nodding. “Thanks, Susie-Q.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” She walked to the door. “Tell me if there’s anything you want me to wash, alright? I’m still separating color from whites, so you have about an hour to fish out anything.”

“Okay.” Billy answered, mind still very much away from laundry. 

“Dinner’s in two hours!” Susan announced, leaving. 

Billy threw himself across his bed, face down. 

Neroli, violets, amber and musk met his nose without mercy. He groaned and fished out the undershirt - Harrington’s undershirt - hidden underneath Billy’s pillow. He wanted to take a  _ bite  _ of the thing, if he was quite honest, the scent driving saliva to pool inside his mouth. 

He stood up quickly and went to the bathroom to wash himself, determinate to help on dinner, despite whatever crap his dad had to say about Alphas helping in the kitchen. 

He needed a fucking  _ distraction _ . 

____________________________________________________________

Steve’s father had been dreading this reunion ever since he had left, but it was inevitable. 

He entered the house with his suitcase in hand, distracted - until he smelled it. 

“Steven?” He asked, entering the dark living room, the only light coming from the TV. 

But what Steve’s dad found was his son lying asleep on the couch, an unfamiliar jacket around his body. It smelled of Alpha and fabric softener, and it looked warm, Steve’s hand curling protectively over the denim. 

And he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with Steve, not really. His son wasn’t guilty of being born an Omega, neither of falling in love - which was apparently what was happening there, considering the boy was asleep hugging a piece of clothing that belonged to somebody else. 

So he decided to leave the discussion for another day. Grabbed a wool blanket and threw over the sleeping figure before resuming his walk towards his bedroom. 

Let bygones be bygones, after all. Steve would learn the hard way. 

__________________________________________________________

Steve inhaled the smoke slowly and handed Hargrove the pack he just bought as soon as he saw the other boy walking closer. 

Billy picked up one cigarette and lit it up, one foot on the wall. 

“The hair doesn’t look so bad.” Steve announced, flicking the ash of his smoke on the ground without looking at Hargrove, even though his look felt like a physical touch on Steve’s face. 

“The hair.” Steve insisted, still staring at nothing in front of him. “Doesn’t look so bad.”

Billy couldn’t help but smile, trying to tone it down. It was funny. “Yeah?” He almost laughed at the absurdity. 

“Yeah. I mean.” Harrington finally put those big doe-y eyes on him. “It looked more in fashion before, edgy. But it still looks nice. A little fifties, in a good way.” 

Billy hummed, inhaling smoke and violets, smoke and neroli, smoke and amber. “Thanks.” 

Harrington nodded and stomped on his smoke, heading back into Family Video. 

Billy’s eyes lingered for a second before finishing his cigarette and walking away. 

He wondered if Harrington realized he had been wearing Billy’s jacket, and not his own, ignoring the melting spot inside his rib cage. 

_________________________________________________________

Billy parked outside the station with a cigarette already dangling from his lips. Thinking better of it, he placed it inside his shirt’s pocket before walking inside. 

The young Alpha was graced with a vision that almost made him laugh. 

“What the fuck?” He asked, the end of the phrase punctuated with a few huffs of laughter. 

“Harrington, your Alpha’s here.” The Chief’s gruff voice announced, prying the boy off of Hagan, who was bleeding beautifully all over the police station’s floor. 

“Go be his bitch, then, Stevie.” Tommy had blood coming from his mouth and brow, but apparently hadn’t had enough yet. 

“Fuck you!” Steve spat, fuming, Hopper still holding him. 

“Alright, okay you two. Hargrove, can you take Harrington home? Your sister said not to call his dad, to call you instead.” The Chief looked exhausted of that bullshit. “Said you’re his Alpha.” And  _ that _ phrase was said pointedly, with suspicion. 

“That’s me.” Billy confirmed, feeling a little small for his own skin. “C’me on, Harring- _ Steve _ .” He corrected himself at the very last moment. Shit. “He ain’t worth it.” 

Steve looked from Tommy to Billy and shrugged Hopper off, fixing his clothes before walking away. 

Billy strode behind him to the parking lot, Tommy following them. 

“Gotta have your big bad Alpha to rescue you, uh, Harrington?” The boy teased, spitting blood on the pavement. “Whistling for you to come suck his dick, I bet.” 

“Hagan, you better stop.” Billy warned him, resignation on his voice. 

“Why?” He laughed hysterically. “Gonna defend his honor?” 

Billy chuckled bitterly. “He don’t need me to. I’d just rather not spend any more time here.” 

“You turned  _ bitch _ , Harrington.” Tommy was still speaking, and Billy could see the tension on every line of Harrington’s body. 

Billy opened the Camaro and sat with his legs out, fishing inside his pocket for his lighter. He put his cigarette on his mouth and lit it up, taking a drag. 

“Hagan, seriously.” Billy tried again, watching as Steve kept his back to the other boy, trying to keep his cool. “I just worked a six-hour shift, I’m exhausted. Just go away cry your boo-boos to your girlfriend, will ya?”

“Have someone to fight your battles now, right?” It was like the other Alpha wasn’t even listening to Billy. “That’s why you’re so bold now. Have someone to throw  _ real _ punches for you, instead of-” 

Steve turned and, in one swift move, punched Tommy’s cheek. 

“See, I warned you.” Billy sighed. “Harrington don’t need anyone speaking for him or punching for him. I was only trying to save you a few teeth.” He inhaled, blew it out slowly. “Now you done it.” 

It was sort of beautiful, watching Harrington lose his patience, his composure, and just  _ plow Tommy’s face in _ . The boy fell to the ground, but that didn’t stop Steve at all. Tommy was screaming for help, but apparently the Chief decided to turn a blind eye to it as well, watching from the station’s front door with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“C’me on, pretty boy, you gonna kill him.” Billy got a hand on Harrington’s shoulder, exuding  _ comfortcalmrelax _ . He wouldn’t dare patronize Harrington, but apparently his anger wouldn’t die down until Hagan was dead, and for him to be locked up because of such an idiot would be too much of a shame. 

Harrington slowly, very slowly, lowered his bloodied fists, still staring at the crying figure underneath him. He accepted Billy’s offered hand to help him stand up, Tommy’s blood smearing on Billy’s fingers from the contact, and walked straight to the passenger seat of the Camaro, still fuming. 

Billy shared a terse nod with the Chief, who walked inside, probably to call Tommy’s parents. The boy walked to his car, still feeling the warmth of the blood sticking his fingers, something hot pooling in his gut, stirring something there. 

Because that? That was kinda hot. 

Billy shut the door and handed Harrington his lit cigarette, turning the engine on to drive them away from there. 

Steve accepted the smoke without a word, inhaling the smoke like it could kill the rage boiling his insides. 

The Alpha didn’t ask. He just drove, and drove, and drove, reaching the diner right the end of town, then taking a turn to the quarry. 

Slurping on a chocolate milkshake, Harrington opened the door of the car and laid on the hood, prompting Billy to do the same. 

“I like your jacket.” It was the first thing Steve said since the beginning of that whole thing, hours later. Stars were already prinkling from up there. 

Billy looked down to the leather jacket Susan got him to match his new hair. It was sweet of her, even if it was second-hand. 

“Thanks.” Billy answered. But Harrington was looking at him, and then at the jacket, with a pointed look, doe-y eyes turned to the maximum, and  _ then _ he got it. “No fucking way.”

“But I’m cold!” Harrington said, tone mocking. He was no fucking damsel in distress, but was versed on playing the part. 

“Stop drinking cold stuff, then.” Billy grumbled back. But Harrington’s skin  _ was _ rising to shivers, and it  _ was _ getting kinda cold. 

Harrington didn’t  _ need _ him, no, but it didn’t mean he shouldn’t offer. His ma taught him better than that. 

“You’re not actually- you’re not going to take it off, are you?” Steve asked, watching, horrified, as Hargrove sat up to fucking take the jacket off. “I wasn’t serious.” 

“Your mouth wasn’t.” Billy agreed, throwing the jacket on Steve, who grabbed it just barely, still in shock. “Your skin’s saying other thing, tho.”

Steve frowned, but covered himself with the jacket, soaking up the warmth. “What about you?” 

Billy was staring at the sky. “The shop’s uniform is warm. I’m fine.” 

And, usually, Billy would mock him, and Steve would throw a fit, but the sight of Harrington wrapped around his jacket, the smell of Billy wafting from the fabric around his body… there was no need to fight it. They settled. 

Billy woke up to no one by his side, jacket over his body smelling of that mingled violet scent that became his normal in such a short time, like it had always been there. Happy Omega smell, his ma would call it. 

Looking around to make sure he was alone, Billy brought the piece of clothing to his face, burying his nose in it. 

Then he hopped into the Camaro and drove his way back to hell to get ready for yet another day. 


	5. Five

“Have you noticed any changes in Billy?” Dustin asked, lost in his mind, when there was only the two of them, watching as Max struggled to lick her melting strawberry ice cream. 

She stopped, letting some droplets on the plate she asked the waitress to bring for that precise reason. She wasn’t going to be a slob like Neil, no-oh. “To be honest, yeah. But he was already kinda weird after Starcourt, so I’m not sure it has anything to do with the scent thing.” 

They had been learning in biology, earlier that day, the importance of scent to each gender, and how deeply it could affect them. Dustin’s mind was clearly dabbling there, still. 

“I know, I know.” Dustin agreed. “But Steve’s been different. Like his mind is somewhere else half the time.”

“Well, his dad did say he’d marry him off to someone Steve doesn’t even know.” Max reminded him. “That’s gotta take a toll on someone.”

“Yeah.” The boy hesitated. “I’m used to it already.” 

“Used to what?” 

“Their combined scents.” Dustin revealed. “I thought it’d take me longer to get used to it, but now it’s like it has always been like this.” 

Max tried to fish in her mind to when she stopped noticing Steve’s smell on Billy, and couldn’t pinpoint it, either. “Me too.” 

Their finished their cones in silence. While Dustin licked his fingers from the sticky mess, though, she felt something. A burning sensation to her core, bones on fire, head suddenly in a ridiculous amount of pain. 

“Dust-” She started, but didn’t finish, screaming. Everything turned red.

____________________________________________________________

“Where is she?” Billy asked Harrington as soon as he saw him outside the diner, kicking the door of the car shut behind him. 

“She’s fine. Dustin called me and I came as soon as I could, but I thought you’d wanna know too.” Steve answered, guiding him inside. 

They went through the kitchen to the administration room, which the manager had so kindly offered to them when it was clear that Maxine was presenting. 

The girl was laying on the floor, all her little friends around her, head propped on Henderson’s legs. She had tear streaks on her face and was hugging a jacket -  _ Harrington _ ’s jacket, with their mingled scents hiding her entire face. 

Steve blushed a little at Billy’s look. “She was feverish and said it smelled of home and pack. I thought it’d help.”

“It does.” Billy confirmed, kneeling beside the girl. “Feeling better, squirt?” 

“No.” Her nose sounded a little clogged, but otherwise, Billy knew it was just a little tantrum. She was fine. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” With Henderson’s help he started lifting her to carry, but she fought him without a thought. Billy stopped, knowing that was quite the delicate situation, her instincts taking the forefront of her mind, but she still too inexperienced to read them correctly. “You gotta talk to me, Max. What are your instincts telling you that you need?” 

“I don’t wanna.” She cried, burying her face on Henderson’s legs and the jacket again. 

“Max, this is serious.” Billy wished he had this conversation with her before. He had no idea what that hick town taught their children on sex ed. 

“‘s stupid.” She was blushing beet red. 

“Nothing is stupid when you’re presenting. A wrong move here and you can end up needing to go to the hospital, kid.” He insisted, feeling as Harrington approached the scene from behind him. “Come on, Max. Those nerds are your friends, you trust them, don’t you?” 

He waited for a few moments and wasn’t disappointed. Max sat up slowly, drying her face on her hands. Then, red as her hair, she turned to Henderson, who looked like a deer under headlights. 

“I’m sorry.” She told him before holding him by the shoulders and diving nose in on his neck, taking a long breath  _ in _ .

Billy was a little surprised, but not that much. He hid the laughter under the pretense of coughing, fooling nobody. 

“You said this wasn’t stupid!” She complained, voice muffled by the boy’s shirt. Dustin looked  _ terrified _ . 

“Kid, you gotta breathe.” Billy warned him, laughter bubbling from deep on his belly, uncontainable. Beside him, Harrington hid his own fair of amusement behind his hand, biting hard on his lip not to make a sound. 

“I-I-” 

“ **_Breathe_ ** .” Billy flexed the Alpha voice there a little. No one was able to make a command, per se, but a strong suggestion sometimes was enough to startle someone into action. 

Said and done, Dustin finally inhaled deeply, his skin shivering convulsively after that, probably a reaction to Max’s nose right over his scent glands. 

The girl fell asleep like that, exhausted from the sudden onslaught of hormones to her body. She latched to Harrington’s arms as soon as the boy made a move to take her from Dustin’s arms, not even stirring. 

Billy went outside and paid everyone’s tab while Harrington carried her to the Camaro. 

“Is she going to… to need me around, again?” Henderson asked Billy, looking just as young and uncertain as he was, accompanying him as he walked outside. 

Billy put a hand on the boy’s head, messing his hair. “Not today. She’ll sleep for about twenty four hours and she’ll be fine afterwards.” 

“Oh.” He deflated at that, and then blushed. 

Billy sighed internally. The boy deserved a hint. 

“But you’ll be able to calm him down the best if she gets too angry. And now and then she may need, or want, to get a whiff of you again, if you’re okay with it.” He explained. “You’re the first thing she smelled with her newfound senses, and since you’re friends, I’m sure it’ll come in handy.” 

Henderson offered Billy a tiny, hopeful smile, and walked outside to where Harrington already expected them, half the boys inside his Beamer. 

“She’s sound asleep.” Harrington told Billy, who nodded his thanks to him. 

Billy snuck a glance at her, still hugging that damned jacket. He sighed, taking off his own jacket and throwing it at Harrington. 

“I don’t need-” Harrington started, but Billy shook his head.

“I have at least five of yours back at home. You gotta wear something, Harrington.” He said, getting inside his car and turning it on. 

And if it made him a little warm down his belly to watch Harrington put it on from his rearview mirror as he drove away, well. 

That’s only for him to know. 

______________________________________________________________

“If you’re lying to me, Steven-” 

“I’m not, dad!” He was tired of not being heard. His mother watched the fight from the side, a glass of wine on her hand. Staying out of the way, like a good fucking Omega. 

“Then I have to meet this Alpha of yours.” Mister Harrington wasn’t about to just let on. “See if he’s fit for the family.” 

“You have to see  _ nothing _ !” Steve screamed. “You told me I had to get an Alpha, I have one now. You don’t get a veto.”

“Steve, I’m just trying to  _ help _ you-”

“No, you’re trying to help yourself.” The young Omega threw his arms up in despair. “And I’m done with it. It’s not because I’m an Omega that I don’t know what’s good for me.” 

“I never said that!” Mister Harrington protested. “I just said you’re too young to know!”

“I’ll  _ always _ be too young, too dumb, and too  _ Omega _ , in your head.” Steve fished for his wallet and took his dad’s card from there, placing it on the kitchen counter. He hadn’t used it in months, but it still felt liberating to get rid of what his dad used as a nozzle over him, like money was all there was. “I’ve done everything you asked me to do, dad. Enough is enough.” He said and left for his room. 

The Harrington patriarch sighed and looked at his wife, who simply rose an eyebrow. 

“He’s not wrong.” She told him. 

“I just want the best for him.” He argued. “Is that so wrong?” 

“No.” The woman agreed. “But why are you so sure you know better than him?” Her tone was a little daring. “We barely know Steven, being away for so long. We don’t know what he wants.” 

“Why does it matter? He’s just a kid.” He shook his head. “In a few years he’ll thank me.”

“Like you thanked me?” She settled her wine glass next to Steven’s credit card. “Money isn’t everything,  _ dear _ .” 

“I always provided you with the best, and you never showed me any gratitude for it.” He countered, blood boiling inside his veins. 

“That’s because you never asked us if that was what we wanted.” Her voice had that sad, resigned cadence that always had him feeling like the scum of the Earth. 

“And what else could you want?” He pleaded, something ugly curling inside his stomach. 

“You, dear.” She told him honestly, kissing his cheek coldly before heading to the door. “We only ever wanted you.”

He let his head fall on his hands, resisting the urge to sob. He was an Alpha. He had done his duty. 

His wife and son were just too much of dreamers to see. 


	6. Six

Billy had been buying off some smokes when something at the Family Video caught his attention. 

Inside it seemed like a man was screaming at Harrington, who wasn’t even alone - that Buckley girl with him, cowering behind the counter. 

Granted, the man looked scary, but Billy’s inner Alpha couldn’t give a quarter of a fuck. When he noticed, he was already pushing the door to enter the place, the little bell on the door catching their attention. Who the fuck was that guy thinking he could just scream at his - at  _ Harrington _ \- like that? 

“Is everything alright here?” Billy asked, trying to gauge what the fuck was going on. By the way the older man scrutinized his appearance, though, Billy was glad he was wearing the good leather jacket and a pair of jeans without holes on them. 

“No.” The man answered, outraged by Billy’s interference, but keeping a lid on it. For appearances, he knew. “This is a family matter. If you’ll excuse us-”

Billy thought of leaving. He thought of turning his back and walking away, letting Harrington deal with his old man however he wanted. 

But the sight of the other boy asleep underneath his scent was engraved in his mind; along with the sight of his sister tucked in on his arms, seeking comfort on him like he was pack. It tilted him to the other side quite effectively. 

They started that whole thing to get rid of stupid parents. What was one step further on the deceit, right?

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.” Billy took a few steps forward and offered Steve’s dad his hand to shake, putting his best good-boy smile on. “I’m William Hargrove.” 

Steve’s dad looked dubious and confused, but shook his hand anyway. Steve looked both horrified and relieved, and Buckley seemed to be on the verge of screaming. 

“Are you a friend of Steve’s?” 

Billy threw a quick look to the boy, who gave him a quick nod. All the confirmation Billy needed to speak again. 

“Not quite, sir.” He answered, embracing the fall from the abyss. “I’m his boyfriend.” 

The handshake got much firmer after those words left his mouth. So that was how it was going to be. 

Fine. Billy could put on a show, too. 

“A pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Hargrove.” 

“I can say the same, Mister Harrington.” Billy let go only when the man let go, and walked beside the Omega in the room. “I hope everything is alright…?” 

“Yes, everything is quite fine.” The man took his glasses off to wipe them on a small cloth. Something to do, the younger Alpha gathered. A sign of weakness, lack of composure. “I was just telling Steven that me and his mother wanted to meet you, and that he should invite you to dinner.” The man caught himself quickly, though, used to the game. “Perhaps next Friday?” 

“I have a meeting with my Counselor Friday at six, sir.” Respectful, throwing references around. Neil could have taught him all of that without terrorizing him, but he was grateful to know how to slither on that terrain covered in mines. 

“Counselor?” He looked from Steve to Billy. “College applications?” 

“I’m thinking about it.” He confirmed. “But for now I have a job at the mechanical shop next door. I’ll only apply for a scholarship if my father doesn’t need my help around the house anymore.” 

“Hargrove, Hargrove…” Something rang in his mind. “Oh, of course! Your father works for the mining company. It’s one of our subsidiaries.” He snapped his finger, and then gave Billy another once-over. “He works the ground, doesn’t he?” Which meant he made little money. 

“Yes, sir.” Billy projected his chest forward discreetly. “It’s honest work, but his wife, my step-mother, doesn’t make much, and my step-sister is way too young to help out, so.” He shrugged, one hand landing on the back of Steve’s waist casually. “I do what I can to help out.”

“Good, good.” Steve’s dad was planning something, Billy was quite sure. “That’s very responsible of you, Hargrove.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“So.” He continued. “Saturday?” 

“Saturday’s good.” Billy put on his megawatt smile. “I’ll bring the wine.”

“Oh, none of that, don’t waste your paycheck on that.”  _ You’ll never be able to afford good wine with what you make _ , implied behind the combination of word and tone. Billy ground his teeth, and Steve felt it, the tension coming on waves from him. The Omega tucked himself closer to Billy, wafting  _ calmrelaxsafe _ as discreetly as he could. 

Billy threw a quick look his way, but said nothing. 

“A pleasure meeting you, Hargrove. See you Saturday.” Without anything else to scream about, Mister Harrington left. 

Both Steven and Robin took deep breaths as the door shut behind the man’s back. Billy leaned against the counter, muscles melting after all the tension. 

“Fuck, Hargrove, that was awesome.” Buckley chuckled, covering her mouth. “I thought he was going to pop a vessel or something.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Steve was a step away from him, but the calming scent was still coming Billy’s way, making him breathe deeper. “Now we gotta find you a way out of that dinner.”

“A way out?” Billy frowned. “Wouldn’t it be more effective if I went there and dazzled them?” He asked. 

“That  _ would _ take them off of your back.” Buckley agreed. 

“But-” Harrington looked distressed. “You don’t gotta do that, man. We’ll find an excuse, my dad already has a face to put to the smell, it’ll be fine.”

“Your choice, Harrington.” He shrugged. “But it’d be fun, messing with him. The only person I know that’s slimier than him is my own dad.” He pulled himself from the counter, rubbing his face, tense just from thinking it. “I know how to navigate with those kinds of folk, I think.” 

“That you do.” Buckley leaned over the counter, showing him more tits than he had any interest in seeing. “How much for you to play my beard, Hargrove?”

He chuckled, but a headache was settling between his eyes. “‘m not that easy, Buckley.” 

“Yes, apparently.” She was grinning. “Just for Steve.”

“Robin, shut up.” Steve looked actually upset. “Can’t you see he has a headache?”

“No?” Robin looked at the both of them strangely. “How do  _ you _ know he has a headache?” 

“Come on, Hargrove, I’ll take you to your car.” Steve helped him up and guided him out to the shared parking lot most of the street used. 

Locating the Camaro wasn’t hard. Steve put Billy into it, brow furrowed. 

“I’ll go get you a painkiller, wait a minute-”

“No.” Billy shook his head, holding Steve’s forearm so he wouldn’t go. “No need. Just stay, it’ll go away.” 

“Hargrove, you need some aspirin, come on-” Steve stopped protesting when the other boy pulled him closer, resting his forehead on the Omega’s stomach., hands on his waist to settle him there. 

And Steve, despite what his dad thought, wasn’t some idiot; he knew it was biology. Remembering his sex ed classes, he concluded it was probably the sudden peak of Alpha hormones trying to settle after a possible conflict with the perceived Omega’s relatives. It would happen, and it caused pain because it was such a thin line; if it was another Alpha or Beta, aggression could ensue, but in a relative’s case, diplomacy was demanded, and the body didn’t know better, keeping on pumping aggression hormones onto the bloodstream, hormones over which Billy had to keep a firm lid on. 

So Steve tentatively placed his hands on Hargrove’s shoulders. The other boy let out an involuntary groan. Skin to skin contact could balance out his hormones, Steve knew, so he let his hands slither underneath the other boy’s jacket and shirt, splaying over the muscles of his back. 

That ruse was going too far, it Hargrove’s body was already convinced that Steve was his Omega. Unfortunately, the consequences to ending it all would be much harsher than whatever was going on in their bodies. They had no other option, at this point. 

“Better?” Steve asked Billy eventually, fingers through his scalp, massaging it. 

Billy just nodded, eyes still closed, forehead still on Steve’s stomach. 

“You well enough to drive?” Billy’s hair felt nice. “I’ll warn your boss you weren’t feeling well and went home.” 

The blond boy shook his head no. “Don’t wanna go home.” 

Which, well… fair. Considering how Billy’s dad was. “Okay. Meet me at the quarry, then.” 

He leaned back, just enough to take his leather jacket off and place it on Steve’s shoulders. He was already wearing a lighter denim jacket, but, again, Steve knew what this meant. Billy’s hindbrain was telling him to take care of the Omega, and he was complying without thought because of the pain and the chemical imbalance. 

So the Omega didn’t fight it, just holding the jacket around himself. “Half an hour. Don’t wrap yourself around a tree, Hargrove. You still gotta meet my mother.” 

Billy chuckled lightly and turned the car on, leaving. 

“Is he OK?” Robin asked once he got back to Family Video, just enough to get his keys and warn her that he was leaving. 

“He will be.” Steve guaranteed. “Sure you don’t need any help around here?” 

“No, you can go.” She offered him a rare, soft smile. “I didn’t like him before.”

Steve hummed in agreement, still looking for the damn keys. 

“I like him now.” She said, and threw him his keychain, laughing when he struggled to catch them. “Don’t fuck up, dingus.” 

“There’s nothing to fuck up.” Steve reminded her. 

She just offered him a pointed look before he left. 

________________________________________________________________

His head was pounding and his hands shaking. Billy was sweating, feeling feverish, too cold and too warm, a little nauseous. It was a migraine, and a bad one at that; nothing that could be treated by simple medication. 

Harrington arrived in twenty, parking beside the Camaro. Billy’s body knew what it needed and, apparently, so did Harrington. 

The boy took his shirt off and hopped to the backseat of his car while Billy entered it. Both of them allowed for the weirdness that it was - biology and its socially awkward demands - as Billy took off his shirt as well and held the Omega, skin to skin contact enough to relieve him of at least half the pain in his head immediately, hormones balancing out with Harrington’s. 

And Steve probably felt like he was to blame to allow this to happen, but Billy couldn’t care less at that point. The pain had been too bad and the relief too sweet, he wasn’t passing it up just to assuage the Omega’s guilt. Not right then, when his hammering head was dimming down and the scent of  _ comfortcalmsafe _ filled the diminutive space along with Harrington’s delectable nerolivioletambermusk that made Billy want to take a bite of that long neck.. 

Billy didn’t remember falling asleep, but he woke up to the sound of something hitting the window beside his head. He and Harrington detached and fished for their shirts awkwardly before opening the door to talk to the Chief, who waited outside patiently. 

“I got a call about people doing inappropriate things around here.” He said, but he could see nothing of the sort was happening there just by the smell. “It appears they were mistaken.” His perceptive eyes fell on Billy. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” Billy assured the man, pulling up the zipper of his jacket. “Had a migraine.”

“Hormonal?” Hopper asked, looking from him to Harrington. 

“Yeah.” He nodded, avoiding the man’s eyes. He could probably see too much. “Needed a bit of a lay down to sort it out.” 

“Good thing Harrington here was willing to help you out, huh?” The Chief fished. 

“Considering that he got the migraine because of me, I’d say it’s only fair.” The Omega answered firmly. 

Something softened in Hopper’s eyes there for a second. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s good that you’re in each other’s corner now, especially after… everything.” Billy offered him a light as soon as he pulled a smoke from his pocket, dangling from his lips. 

Hopper took a drag, thoughtful. “Jane’s been talking about you.” 

Billy didn’t take much to figure out who it was. Power girl. “She has?” 

“Yeah.” He answered. “Says you have a  _ bad Papa _ . Somethin’ you want to tell me, Hargrove?” 

Billy steeled himself. “No, sir.” 

The Chief hummed. “Not a lot of eighteen-year-old boys who’d call me  _ sir _ , these days.” He flicked his cigarette. “Your dad military?” 

“No.” Billy replied. “But he wishes he was. Didn’t pass the exam.”

“Psychological?” He tried and Steve couldn’t help but bark a quick laugh, covering his mouth right after. 

Billy bit his lip. “He says it was a bad knee.”

“But he works at mining, doesn’t he?” Hopper dared. “Started out lifting weight, I bet.” 

The young Alpha just shrugged. 

“Alright.” Hopper threw his smoke on the ground and stepped on it. “Anything you need you call  _ me _ , alright?” He said, walking back to his car. “Remember that I have a license to use a gun and I won’t go to jail for it.”

“Sure thing, Hop.” Harrington answered over Billy’s momentary shock at his words. 

“And, please, don’t make me come here to see any of your naked butts, alright?” The man yelled as he drove away. “I’ve seen enough naked asses around this quarry for a lifetime.” 

Billy shut his eyes in embarrassment as the Omega beside him just laughed. 

“You better?” He asked him, who snapped his eyes open. 

“Yeah.” The boy agreed. “Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it. My dad was a dick and you helped me out today.” Harrington got his jacket on. “It was the least I could do.” 

Billy nodded his thanks dazedly, heading back to his car. The smell was less pleasant than Harrington’s, but at least he had the boy’s shirt around him, he thought, dipping his head to bury his nose around the fabric his hand brought up. 

It was weird, to feel this settled inside. Like all the conflicting voices in his head just shut the fuck up, for once. 

He turned on the car and left. No sense in dawdling. 

He had a dinner to get ready to. 


	7. Seven

“Steve, I know you’re working,” He could hear her anguish from the inflection of her voice. “But you have to come. It’s Billy.” 

“I’ll cover for you.” Robin said as she saw him grab his keys without a word. There was only one thing that could get him into that state of single-minded determination. “Call me when you can.”

“Will do.” He voiced before leaving. 

The drive to the school as one he could do with his eyes shut at this point. Getting there, the principal was already waiting for him right by the entrance. 

“Mister Harrington, please follow me.” Steve wondered, going through the halls into the infirmary, what kind of trouble Billy was in.

Entering the place he could see Max, Dustin, Tommy, Neil and Billy, along with the coach and the school nurse. 

“Steve!” Max had her nose buried on Dustin’s neck until the moment he arrived, when she detached from the boy and ran to hug him. “You’re here!”

“Hey, Max.” Steve put his hand over her hair. “What’s going on?” 

“William Hargrove got into a fight with Thomas Hagan.” The principal explained placidly. “Mister Hagan, as witnesses claim, started to gauge Mister Hargrove into a fight and hit him when he refused to engage in conflict.” 

“He hit Billy on his ribs!” Dustin claimed quickly. 

“Which were already hurt to begin with.” Max threw a dirty look Neil’s way. 

“I’m sorry, he’s never been able to take a hit, that boy.” Neil said as if it was something normal to say. Maybe in the fifties. “A bit of a softie for an Alpha.”

“We have a non-tolerance police for violence, Mister Hargrove.” The principal chastised lightly. 

“Yeah, but, you know.” He shrugged with a slimy smile. “Boys. He should be tougher.”

“I’m sorry, but what am I doing here?” Steve pulled Max to his side instead of in front of him, watching Billy’s figure curled up on the bed. 

“There is nothing physically wrong with him.” The nurse manifester herself. “I couldn’t help but wonder if he had a migraine, or something alike, the past few days?” 

“Yeah.” Steve confirmed. “Hormonal. He was trying to… help me, without getting into a fight.” He explained. 

“And you used skin-on-skin contact to sort him out?” She asked directly. 

Steve flushed, but nodded. “Like Mrs Taylor taught us in sex ed.” 

“Good, then we know.” She nodded. “We thought, at first, he had an hormonal imbalance from  _ lack  _ of hormones, from all the antibiotics he took when he was at the hospital.” The woman took something from a cabinet. “So we called his family in, to see if he responded.”

“But he has too much hormone on his bloodstream.” Steve concluded her train of thought. “And they’re both Alphas.” 

“Exactly.” She answered. “I’m giving him some sedatives. He’ll be drowsy for a couple of days but it’s for the best. It’ll take some time until his hormones are at a normal level again but-” She already had the syringe on her hand. 

“Can I-?” Steve stopped himself with a quick glance to Neil, but decided to ignore it. If Billy could stand up for him in front of his dad, he could return the favor. “Can I try balancing him out? I’m his- his  _ boyfriend _ , after all.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Mister Harrington.” The principal insisted. “We are perfectly capable of dealing with it with some medication. Mister Hargrove will take his son home and-”

“Yes, yes, I’ll deal with him at home.” Hargrove said. “He’ll toughen up, that boy.” 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I have a right, too. Biology superseeds parental rights.” He put his hands over Billy’s curled up figure, hearing him groan in relief. Blacked out from the migraine pain, most likely. “Just give me an hour, he’ll be fine.”

“ _ Steve _ ,” Billy sought out Steve’s hands in his semi-catatonic state, bringing it to his face. Steve let it linger there. 

“Are you sure?” The principal asked. “If he wakes up, he may get violent.” 

“Despite evidence to the contrary, I  _ can _ kick his ass.” Steve answered swiftly. “ _ Right _ , Tommy?” 

The other boy just grumbled angrily. 

The principal exchanged a look with the nurse. 

“Biologically speaking, it would work better, sir.” She answered his unspoken question with a shrug. 

“I’d rather take him home.” Mister Hargrove insisted. 

“Mister Hargrove-” The nurse started, but he shut her up.

“He is  _ my son _ , and I’d rather take him home.” The man insisted. 

A tense atmosphere installed itself among them.

“Mister Hargrove, the option mister Harrington is offering is, actually, the best one. It is quite outside protocol, but your son's’ well being is the priority.” The principal finally manifested himself again. “I respectfully advise you to accept his help.” 

“My father invited Billy to meet them in a dinner at my house this Saturday.” Steve insisted. “I’d rather not reschedule, you see.” 

Something snapped in Neil’s eyes. “Harrington like Harrington Co?” 

Steve smiled, hoping it looked believable. “Yes, sir. My dad owns the company.” 

The sleaziest smile graced his lips. “Alright, then. Since you’re from such a respectful family, I suppose I’ll allow it.” He looked at the nurse. “Take good care of him.” 

“We will.” The nurse guaranteed calmly. 

“I’ll show you to my office, sir. The school Counselor has been meaning to talk to you for a while now about William’s college prospects-” And, like that, the man guided Billy’s dad from the room.

The nurse put together two beds and a curtain around them while Steve took off his shirt, Max and Dustin watching it all. Biology, Steve said to himself. They had to learn, too.

Once everything was settled, Steve laid beside Billy and let him latch onto his skin, forehead on his chest, humming in contentment as the pain melted away. Steve just put his arms around the semi-conscious figure, letting it be. Giving him time. 

“Will he really be okay just hugging you?” Max asked, a little curious. 

Steve nodded. “His body gives mine the excess hormones through skin contact, and my body has no use to it, so it just flushes it out. No harm done to any of us.” He explained. “I didn’t ask you to leave because I think you should both remember this. It’s biology, and it’s important.” 

She nodded solemnly, grabbing Dustin’s hand. The boy immediately squeezed it back, trying to comfort her. 

It took about half an hour for Billy to start waking up, another fifteen minutes until he could stop contact with Steve without groaning in pain. So they stayed like that for about an hour, until the boy was effectively keeping his eyes open and was able to answer to the nurse’s questions. 

“Grade the pain to me from one to ten.” She asked as she pointed the small flashlight to check his pupil response. 

“Two and a half, I think.” Billy put his fingers through his hair, still looking a little fragile, even though he was sitting up already, which was a very good sign. “Can I go now? I have to get to work.” 

“Absolutely not.” The woman chastised. “You have to rest and stay close to mister Harrington.” 

“He works next door to me.” Billy insisted.

She looked from one to the other. Steve nodded in agreement. 

“He does. I’ll get to him on my break.” 

“ _ Skin contact _ .” She said, letting it go. “At least ten minutes. And if you feel dizzy or nauseous, mister Hargrove, you need to see a physician.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Billy agreed with a nod. 

“Alright, everyone. You’re all dismissed.” She finally decided.

The four of them walked out of the infirmary, Max still holding Dustin’s hand firmly. 

“Can I stay with you today?” She asked Billy, who shook his head. 

“You have school, kiddo.” 

“I’ll literally be a store away if he needs it.” Steve tried to assuage her fear, which smelled sour. She probably felt powerless and, by that, incompetent as an Alpha, in her little Alpha brain. “You did good calling me, though.” 

“Yeah you did.” Billy agreed, noticing the same as Steve. “Better than letting them knock me out for good.” 

“Or let your dad take you home.” She agreed, smelling a little brighter. “Who knows what he would have done.” 

“Probably would have tried to get you to toughen up by worsening things, right?” Dustin supplied, brows furrowed. “He looked too eager to get you to be less of a  _ softie. _ ” He huffed. “I mean, I don’t like you, but you’re tough. What the hell does he mean by  _ softie? _ ” 

Billy chuckled weakly, messing with Dustin’s hair. “No idea, kiddo.”

“He wants you to be an asshole like him.” Max protested, angry. 

“I was, for a while.” Billy shrugged. “Still kinda am.” 

“He’s such an asshole!” Max started growling from the back of her throat, like she had no control, but stopped as soon as Dustin grabbed her hand back.

Steve saw as Billy cocked his head at the scene. He was probably thinking the same thing he was. 

“Alright, back to class, you two.” Steve ushered them. “Anything happens, I’ll call you, alright?” 

“Alright.” Dustin agreed and started guiding the slightly distressed Alpha by the hand, back to where they should be. 

Steve and Billy walked silently to their respective cars.

“Thanks for today.” Billy said as soon as they had to get separated in the parking lot. “You didn’t have to do that.” 

“We started this ruse and your body now thinks I’m your Omega.” Steve justified simply. “It’s just biology, man.” The older boy shrugged it off. “It was to be expected, and I suppose it’s both our responsibilities now, at least until we can end it. Besides, I had to make sure you wouldn’t bail out on me for Saturday, right? My dad would never get off my back.” 

Billy nodded. “Still. Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it.” 

They got into their cars. Billy left, but Steve didn’t. Not before he finished a whole cigarette, trying to calm off his nerves. To surgically take the sensation of Billy’s body against his own, his smell,  _ their  _ smell, surrounding him, the firmness of his muscles, softness of the skin covering them - it  _ all _ , from his brain, so he wouldn’t have to feel the lack of him. 

He felt it like a hunger, wondering, while stubbing his smoke, for how long it had been gnawing his insides. If he was forced to guess, he would say from day one. 

Good thing he wouldn’t be forced to anything other than pretending he had an Alpha so his dad would get off his back. 

And, speaking of that, he had some preparations to make. 

____________________________________________________________

They shared a cigarette quietly that afternoon. 

Their hands, entwined, never left each other. 

___________________________________________________________

The beating, that night, wasn’t the worst thing. It was the words coming out of Neil’s mouth. 

“You were keeping it from me, huh?” A kick to his already very bruised ribs. Billy, on the floor, didn’t see the point in coming up again. “That you made the son of the richest son of a bitch in this town your little whore?” 

Another kick. Billy spat blood. Wondered why he bothered. 

“You were  _ hiding _ it from me because you  _ knew _ I’d demand you buck the fuck up. You  _ knew _ I’d never allow you to ruin this with  _ sentimentality _ .” A slap across his face, then Neil’s hand held it up so he could look Billy in the eyes. “You’ll never be an Alpha like this, son. You know I do this for your own good, right?” 

“Or you thought you’d get out of here without me. Get rich and not give me a dime.” Neil had a strange red glint to his eyes. “Which is even worse.” A punch. 

“You better knock that boy up, you hear me?” From that close, Neil’s saliva hit his face when he spoke, Billy noticed distantly. It was quite disgusting. “You’ll finally be good for something, bringing money to this family. Making something out of yourself.”

“And no more hiding anything from me!” Neil stomped out, car keys in his hands, ready to go find an open bar who’d sell him liquor without him paying first. “Lucky son of a bitch.” 

Billy got himself up from the floor, then, crawling to the bathtub to wash all that blood from his face. If he was quick, he could still clean up the blood from the floor before Max and Susan came back home. 

Then he’d take a few painkillers and sleep through the night like he deserved. Saturday was coming, and he wasn’t planning on fucking it up. 


	8. Eight

It wasn’t ideal, but Steve knew it was coming.

Saturday night Billy showed up at Steve’s doorstep, wearing a blue button down and dark pants. He looked good enough to  _ eat _ , especially with that golden necklace - catholic, Steve noticed - accentuating his… everything, actually. 

“Hi.” Steve felt uncertain, suddenly. A little embarrassed. 

“Hi.” Billy answered, looking just as awkward as the Omega was. 

“You didn’t have to bring wine.” Steve noticed. “Or flowers.” 

“I thought it was appropriate.” The Alpha answered. “Red for you, white for your mom, wine for your dad.” He shrugged. 

Steve got the red flowers, heart doing this weird jumpy thing. He should probably lay off the caffeine. “Thank you, I guess. I’ll pay you back.”

“You paid me back helping me with the migraines, it’s fine.” Billy guaranteed, and what could Steve said to that?

“Come on, they’re in the kitchen. I insisted for this not to be a formal dinner.” Steve scowled. “I hate formal dinners.”

“I couldn’t say, never went to one.” He revealed. 

Right then a car came into the driveway, catching their attention. It parked right in front of Steve’s house.

“You invited anyone else?” Billy asked, feeling that Something Bad About To Happen kind of feeling. 

“No.” Steve narrowed his eyes. “But for some reason this is familiar.”

They waited as the person came out of the car, recognition glinting in Steve’s eyes. 

“Nathan?” 

“Hey, Steve.” 

Billy hated him immediately. 

He was obviously rich, clothes made from expensive fabrics, not a stitch out of place. Green eyes, black hair, an easiness to his posture like he owned the place, something Billy had only seen rich people be able to do. He felt small inside the clothes Max and Susan had borrowed him - they were Max’s father before he died, something they kept hidden from Neil and that, with a few tiny adjustments, fit Billy perfectly. 

He tried to avoid fidgeting. Better not to show a weakness so soon. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked the Alpha before he was swept off of his feet in a too intimate of a hug. 

“Your dad called, invited me for dinner.” Nathan let go of Steve before offering Billy a hand to shake. With two bouquets and a bottle of wine in hands, though, he had nothing left. “Let me help you with that.” He took the bottle of wine and the red bouquet from Billy’s hand, finally able to shake hands. “Nathan Alderidge.” 

Like on  _ oil company owners _ Alderidge. Billy shook the other boy’s hand firmly. “William Hargrove.” 

“Nice to meet you, William.” The worst of all was that he was genuine; his smile, his words. Nathan was perfectly friendly and polite, not to mention handsome, rich, and known both to Steve and his parents, Billy would bet. 

He was perfect. 

“Let’s go inside, then.” Steve still looked a little out of sorts by the appearance, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

And Billy? Billy knew  _ exactly  _ how this night was gonna turn up. 

They entered the kitchen, Steve’s mom opening the biggest of smiles when she saw Nathan, letting go of the wooden spoon she had been holding to go hug the boy.

“Oh, Nathan!” She didn’t even see Billy at all. “Oh, darling, it’s been so long!”

“Too long, ma’am.” Nathan swept her off of her feet just like he did with Steven right before. 

“You shouldn’t have brought anything, son.” Steve’s dad said, looking pointedly at the bouquet on Billy’s hand just afterwards. “Is it one of your dad’s collection?” He got the bottle from the man’s hands, analyzing it. “Looks good.”

“Oh, no.” Nathan shook his head. “Mister Hargrove brought those. I had just gotten off of a plane when you called me, didn’t have time to bring anything.” 

“Oh, no matter.” Steve’s mom was all smiles, but she finally collected herself for long enough to notice Billy on the other side of the room. “Mister Hargrove, I assume?” She looked at Steve, who nodded. 

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” Billy answered immediately, handing her the flowers. “I’m glad you like the wine, sir.” He told Steve’s dad pointedly, as if daring him to say a bad thing about it after the compliment he had just given it. 

The woman dismissed his hand and offered him a warm, but quick hug, before taking the flowers from his hands. “These are lovely, Mister Hargrove, thank you. I’ll go get a vase for them, they’ll look perfect with the china we’re using today.”

“It’s Billy, ma’am.” He corrected her gently. 

“It’s funny how in Europe no one uses nicknames.” Steve’s dad fired the shots. “Much more elegant, to use one’s given name.” 

A silent, tense moment installed. “I bet those aren’t for me, though.” Steve’s mom tried to dissipate it, looking at the red flowers Billy was now holding. 

“No, ma’am.” He couldn’t help how his voice softened. “Those are for Steve.” 

“Romantic.” The woman grinned. “I love it. Let’s find a vase for those too, so Steven can take them to his room. Excuse me.” She hurried out of the room. “Steven, can you help me reach the glasses?” 

“Sure, mom.” With a reassuring pat to Billy’s arm, Steve left Billy alone with Nathan and his father. 

“So, Nathan, how is your father?” Steve’s dad placed the infamous bottle of wine inside the cooler. 

“He’s well, he’s well.” Nathan smiled. “I’ve been traveling around with him ever since he pointed me COO of the company, learning the ropes.” 

“COO already?” Steve’s dad whistled. “You must be very proud.”

“Not really, sir, but I hope I’m worthy of the trust he put in me.” Nathan shrugged. “I’ve working a lot lately, I’m barely home anymore. And my dad is getting old, he’s too tired to keep up with this rhythm, so I’m hoping he’ll give me more responsibility soon so he can get some rest.”

“You’re a good boy, Nathan. I just wish my Steven would think like you.” He sighed. “What about your dad,  _ Billy _ ?” 

“He’s fine, sir.” Billy wondered what the fuck was up with that question. 

“What does he do?” Nathan asked, genuinely interested. 

“He’s in mining.” Billy answered. “Started out in the field, now he manages purchases.” 

“He works for one of our branch companies.” Mister Harrington said, clearly trying to undermine Billy’s breeding. 

“Nice.” Nathan didn’t seem to notice Harrington’s jab. “Do you think of following his footsteps?”

“Nah.” Billy shook his head. “My dad never got the chance to go to college, but I have the GPA and the athletic history to get a scholarship, so I plan on doing that when he can spare me.” 

“Ooh, college talk.” Mrs Harrington entered the room again, followed by Steve. “Interesting.” 

“It’s Billy, ma’am.” Nathan told her with a smile. “He was saying he’s considering college.” 

“Oh, maybe you could tell him about your experience at Harvard, see if he’s interested.” She said, and while it was completely out of Billy’s reach, he could see she didn’t mean it badly. She just didn’t know he wasn’t rich, clearly having missed that part of the conversation. 

“I don’t think I could get a scholarship to Harvard, ma’am, and my dad doesn’t have the money to pay for my tuition, so.” Billy said, honest but softly correcting her. “Not to mention, Harvard doesn’t have the course I want.”

“Well, you have the GPA for anything you want.” Steve leaned against Billy’s side, smelling of that wonderful  _ nerolivioletambermusk _ that got him relaxed in seconds, hand around his waist, Steve’s chin on Billy’s shoulder. Billy frowned. “What? Nancy talks. She’s pissed you’re in all advanced classes with her and getting the best grades without applying.”

“Who says I don’t apply?” Billy asked back, and with a pang, he noticed Steve’s freckles, just a kiss of them on the top of his cheekbones. The scent, the proximity; he hungered for it all to be real. It was just the two of them in the room and him with these thoughts. “It’s not my fault the curriculum here is too easy. What I see here in advanced classes is the same I saw in regular classes back in Cali.” 

“So you’re from California?” Nathan followed up the question. 

“Santa Monica.” Billy answered, feeling easier. 

“It’s one of the most beautiful places on Earth to me.” Nathan smiled, friendly. 

“Didn’t you just come from Ibiza, son?” Steve’s dad asked him, once again going for a jab. 

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong, it’s a beautiful place, too, but there’s just something about the Pacific Ocean…” Nathan dodged gracefully. “Do you surf?”

“Used to, when I lived there.” Billy admitted with a smile. 

“I wish I could but every time I tried I fell.” Nathan chuckled. “Takes so much core strength that I don’t have…”

“You build that from falling enough times.” Billy chuckled back. “It’s just about getting back up again.” 

“Nathan doesn’t have the time for those things, helping his father around with their business.” Mister Harrington dismissed. 

“Yeah… wish I had, though.” His face morphed into something tight and sad. 

“Well, next time you’re near the sea, give it a try. Riding a tunnel is… truly a magical experience. It’s worth the time.” Was the blond’s answer. 

“Food is ready, gentleman.” Mrs Harrington turned off the stove. “Please find your way to the table while I settle it all.”

“I’ll bring the wine!” Nathan announced and Billy busied himself helping with the salad. 

Once they were all settled in the table, mister Harrington started speaking to Nathan again. “You should come around more often, Nathan. I am sure Steven misses you dearly.”

“Well, we were good friends.” Nathan agreed, placing his cloth napkin on his lap. Billy mimicked him. 

“Good friends?” Mrs Harrington laughed. “That’s the understatement of the year! You were inseparable!” She took a sip of her wine. “You taught my Steven how to tie his shoes!” 

“Didn’t you used to date as well?” The Harrington patriach pushed, eyes on Billy. 

He locked his jaw, but said nothing. Steve’s hand found his underneath the table. Nathan threw them an uncomfortable look. 

“I took him on one date, yeah.” He said sheepishly. “But we were like, twelve. It was no big deal.” 

“Wasn’t that Steven’s first kiss, though?” The man would not let up. 

Billy hoped he wasn’t smelling sour already from all the aggression. 

“It was.” Steve answered plainly. “And it was  _ awful _ .”

Nathan laughed. “Yeah, it was. Good thing we could keep being friends after that disaster.” He said warmly. “I appreciate having good friends. Those are rare.”

“Oh, dear, is it hard to keep friends with all the traveling?” Mrs Harrington asked him. 

“No, it’s hard to keep friends who don’t just want me for my money.” He answered truthfully. “I wasn’t lucky enough to find so many special people like Steve did.” 

“Maybe because I don’t have as much money as you.” Steve shrugged. 

“Nah.” The other man dismissed. “You were always too authentic to fit in with the fake types. I always admired that in you.” He looked at him and Billy, still smiling. “And to be honest, when your dad called me I thought your boyfriend would be a bit of a gold digger, but… it doesn’t need to be a detective to see that he truly likes you. And I’m happy for you, if a little jealous of what you have.” He chuckled. “I just hope I can have that easiness around someone, someday.”

Nathan was  _ perfect _ . Completely perfect. He was never around, soft and nice, completely accepted by Steve’s parents, and an Alpha. Not to mention filthy rich. He was the answer to all of Steve’s problems, and Billy was one hundred percent sure he’d help out if Steve asked him to. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” Billy pushed his chair back. 

“The one downstairs isn’t working.” Steve’s mom said. “You can use the one upstairs. third door to the left.” 

Billy nodded his thanks and walked upstairs, every nerve on his body screaming for him to get Steve and run away from there as quick as he could. But his body was stupid, because he was  _ not _ Steve’s Alpha. 

He planned on going to the bathroom to throw some water to his face, but a smell caught his nose before he got there. 

Steve’s room, Billy decided, looking inside the place. It was very blue and dark, and a little messy, all to be expected. Their mixed smells, though, formed a cocoon on the ambient, a nest, something safe and comfortable for him to lay his head on. 

Closing the door behind him, Billy didn’t resist and fell face-forward to the bed, inhaling  _ nerolivioletambermusk _ until his head was cloudy and his limbs loose. A whiff of something a little sweeter caught his nose and he lifted his head, fishing with his hand only to find underwear hidden underneath the comforter. It wasn’t hard to identify the tiny bit of hardened jizz on the fabric. 

He didn’t think twice, letting his inner Alpha take over for a moment, letting himself loose. He brought the fabric to his nose and  _ inhaled.  _

“What are you doing?” Steve’s voice came from the door, making Billy  _ jump _ .

“ _ Fuck _ .” He quickly hid the underwear back where it had been, sitting up. “I’m… I was just-”

“Hiding.” Steve sat beside Billy on the bed, sighing. “My dad’s being impossible.”

“He’s protective of you.” Billy shrugged. “And he clearly knows I’m not the guy for his son.” 

“He doesn’t get to decide who’s the guy for me.” Steve let his back fall on the bed. Billy watched before mimicking him, lying belly up beside the Omega. 

“Nathan’s a nice guy, though.” Billy argued. “Never seen anyone so graceful in my life.”

“I don’t like him like that.” Steve answered. From this close Billy could feel the faintest scent of vanilla coming from his mouth. He wondered if it tasted as sweet as it smelled, something stirring in his belly. 

“If you asked him out, though, I bet he’d help.” He insisted. “And your dad wouldn’t give you a hard time like he’s giving with me.” 

Steve turned his face to him, brows furrowed. “Why are you so adamant I get with Nathan?” He asked directly. “I mean, I know you’re doing a lot for me and I appreciate it, but if you want out you just need to tell me, man.” 

“It’s not that.” Billy shook his head. Jesus, Mary and Holy Spirit, Steve would never understand that he wanted  _ in _ , not out. 

“Then what’s it?” Steve demanded. “Because we got into this together Hargrove, and I really don’t see what’s making you try to-” 

Billy didn’t let him finish that sentence. He leaned in and closed their lips, getting a taste, just a peak of his tongue across the Omega’s lips. 

And yes, holy fuck, he  _ did _ taste just as sweet as he smelled. He almost groaned, growled, bit Steve’s neck right there, claimed him for eternity. He was perfect, all perfect, from his messy room to his stupid hair and stupid  _ everything _ . 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m interrupting.” Mrs Harrington covered her eyes with her hands while both boys jumped to sit up. “You took so long, I came up here to tell you that dessert is served.” She chuckled. “But maybe I thought of offering the wrong dessert to you boys.” 

“Thanks, mom.” Steve said, voice clogged in his throat, standing up quickly to avoid looking at Billy. “I’ll go help with the spoons.” 

“But it’s all already- Steven!” She called out but he was already gone. Turning to the Hargrove boy, though, his face was one of resignation, sadness. She took a step forward. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, of course.” Billy dismissed, standing up and fixing his shirt. “Everything’s fine.” 

She sighed lightly. “I know my husband brought Nathan here to prove a point. I hope it didn’t ruin the night for you, dear. My husband has a particular way of seeing the world, and he is often misguided by the green-coloured lenses, if you know what I mean.”

Billy chuckled drily. “Yeah, I do.” He agreed. 

“He is wrong about you, though. Call it a mother’s intuition.” She held Billy’s hand on hers - rough, dry hands, working hands, she knew - and squeezed it reassuringly. “Nathan is a good boy, and he could love our Steven very much, I know. But my Steven has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. Not even the Wheeler lady he used to bring around here.” 

He offered her a small smile. She was so misguided, but so sweet. “Thank you, mrs Harrington.” 

“Come on, let’s go have some posh dessert none of us will ever be completely sure of how it’s pronounced, and have some fun over wine, alright?” The woman smiled and guided Billy back down. 

“Oh, thank God, we’ve been waiting!” Mister Harrington exclaimed once he saw them. “Did you get lost,  _ Billy _ ?” 

“Stop picking on him, dear, and help me serve this plate, it’s hot.” She instructed, handing her husband one of the little dessert glasses. 

Billy never saw it coming, standing beside the man. He supposed Steve’s dad had aimed to smidge chocolate on his shirt, not to actually  _ hurt _ him, but his elbow caught on Billy’s bruised ribs by accident and Billy acted without thinking, moving his arm to protect it.

As a consequence, his arm hit the dessert plate mrs Harrington had been holding, which escaped her hand and broke catastrophically all over the floor. 

“Oh! Such a mess!” Harrington threw a dirty look Billy’s way, but Billy was having trouble breathing, stumbled back, hand flailing to help him catch himself on the wall. 

“Billy?” Steve was on him in a moment. “Billy, are you alright? Billy, talk to me.” 

He supposed he was going purple, and  _ that _ ’s why Steve was so frantic over him. But it wasn’t his fault, really - it hurt to breathe. 

“Nathan, help him lay down.” 

“It’s nothin’, pretty boy, ‘m okay.” Billy shut his eyes and struggled to open them back up, slurring his words. 

“Bullshit, what the hell happened, did you…?” Steve opened his shirt to find the boot-shaped bruise, black and ugly to Billy’s otherwise immaculate skin. 

“A heavy piece fell on me on work, it’s fine.” Billy insisted, trying to close his shirt back again.

“I’ll get you some ice for that.” Nathan helpfully walked to the kitchen to get it. 

Steve’s dad look at Billy turned graver in a minute, he noticed. Probably thought he got into a fight, like he was the person he had been before Starcourt Mall happened, violent and erratic. His mom got him into action quickly with a “Help me clean this up, dear.”

It took about ten minutes of collective effort to clean all the chocolate and glass from the floor, time during which Steve held an ice bag to Billy’s ribs, an ugly look to his face. 

“No need to be worried about me, pretty boy.” Billy teased lightly, a little like it used to be. “I’m fine.” 

“You almost passed out.” Steve looked nervous, way too nervous, actually. Probably his Omega hormones reacting a little, there. 

“Yeah, but now I’m fine.” He assured him, sitting up. “Come on, I’m gon’ show ya just how well I am.” He got Steve by the hand, guiding him to the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” The boy looked uncertain for a moment there, when Billy put his hands on his waist - but it was only to get him to sit on the kitchen aisle before he pulled his sleeves up. 

“I runed dessert, so I’m gonna make another.” 

“You can cook?” Steve sounded surprised, looking as he roamed through the cabinets with no protest, only curiosity. 

“‘Course I can. Max never told you about the mean pie I make?” He got a few things, mind set on something already. 

“What are you doing, Billy, dear?” Steve’s mom came into the kitchen, followed by his dad and Nathan. 

“I ruined dessert, so I’m making another.” Billy announced easily, opting out of the whole good-adequate-boy façade. He wasn’t a bad person, although he did make bad choices in the past, he was still a little better than his own father and mister Harrington. There was no need to fake. He wasn’t rich or posh, but there was no shame to that, was there?

“You can’t possibly-” Harrington-father started to protest, but Nathan interrupted him, coming closer. 

“What are you making?” He asked, exchanging a look with Steve before pulling himself to sit beside his friend. 

Billy pulled mrs Harrington a chair before continuing on his puttering on the kitchen counter. “My ma used to make this when I was sad or hurt. Taught me when I got old enough to be around fire.” 

“Quite unusual.” Mister Harrington spoke, but leaned his body on the kitchen’s door, as if resigning to the experience. “Is she a Beta?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Billy revealed. 

“How can you not know?” The man looked disgusted. 

“She died when I was too young.” Billy wasn’t looking at any of them, just at his mixture. “My dad doesn’t talk about her, no matter how much I ask, and I have no one else to ask.” 

“I’m so sorry, dear.” Mrs Harrington touched his arm. 

Billy shrugged. “It’s life, ma’am.” He got the cardamom, sicilian lemon, chocolate, and put it over the counter. 

“What is that?” Steve asked, pointing at the cardamom seeds. 

“Seriously? It’s in your house, pretty boy.” Billy arched one eyebrow, collecting chuckles from Nathan and mrs Harrington. 

“I don’t cook that much. Mostly just with salt and garlic.” He shrugged. 

“It’s quite unusual for an Alpha to have interest in cooking, except for chefs.” Mister Harrington pointed out again. “What prompted that to you?” 

A civil question. That was a first. “Ma said it was the best way to an Omega’s heart.” He answered with a smile. “That with plate full of goods and my eyes, I’d never be without love in my life.” 

“She wasn’t wrong.” Mrs Harrington agreed. 

“She sounds really sweet.” Nathan pointed out, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Yeah. But she was fierce, too. Resilient, didn’t take bull from anybody.” He stirred and stirred, letting the smell of citrus spice waft around the ambient. 

“Reminds me of somebody.” Nathan poked Steve’s ribs playfully. 

“Was she a blond, like you?” Steve asked, voice soft. 

“Lighter hair, darker eyes, from what I remember.” He shrugged. “She had those same freckles you do across her nose, probably from staying for so long at the beach with me while I learned to surf.” Billy said, smudging a little cream on Steve’s nose, body close, soaking up his warmth a little. 

The boy cleaned it up with a napkin. “You never talk about her.”

Billy shrugged, putting the whole pan inside the freezer for the cream to cool faster against the cold metal, starting on the chocolate bit. “I see no point in it. It’s not like you can meet her.” 

“She’s a great part of you, though.” The Omega said, and, once again, there were only them inside the room. 

“She is.” He admitted with a small smile. Then it vanished. “But it upsets my father, and I’d rather avoid rubbing in Susan’s face how wonderful my mom was, you know? Susan is great and I only remember the good parts of my mom for obvious reasons.” Melt the chocolate, stir with cream and voilá, ganache. 

“From what I know about Susan, I don’t think it would upset her if you talked about your mom, Billy.” Steve jumped from the counter to hug him from behind and kiss the nape of his neck, a casual thing that made all the hairs in his body stand to attention. 

“Keep your fingers away from the chocolate, Harrington.” Billy snatched the pot away from those wandering fingers.

“But it’s my favorite!” He complained. 

“Why do you think I’m making some? You only ever drink or eat chocolate.” Billy rolled his eyes and turned, pecking Steve on his lips. Just for show; nothing like it had been on Steve’s bedroom. “Now go over there and be a good boy and I’ll give you dessert first.” 

Pouting, the boy did that under his mother’s grin. 

Another fifteen minutes of small talk and the dessert was ready - lemon cardamom pudding with a layer of chocolate-coffee ganache on top, a few pecans for crunchiness. He made Steve’s chocolate layer extra thick, just for him. As a kid, his mother spared him the pecans and the coffee, making it only lemon, cardamom and chocolate, but he added his own preferences as a grown-up whenever he had the money and his dad was away. 

After serving, Steve was the one to take the first spoonful, eyes widening in surprise. “Holy crap.”

“Steven!” Mrs Harrington chastised. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” It was Nathan’s time to curse, covering his mouth just afterwards. “I’m sorry, mrs H., but this is  _ amazing _ .” 

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” She sighed after a taste. “Honey, you have to get a bite.”

“I’m not one for sweets, dear, you know that.” Mister Harrington insisted. 

“Come on, dad.” Steve insisted. “Just taste it.” 

Mister Harrington’s jaw worked. “No, thank you. If you’ll excuse me.” He turned, effectively leaving the room. 

“I’m sorry, dear, I’ll go get him-” Mrs Harrington said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

Billy held his hand up. “No. I’ll go.” He got a cup of coffee and the dessert glass, heading behind the door where the man disappeared. 

It was a study. Billy entered and silently placed the food on his desk, watching as the man looked through his window, refusing to look at Billy. 

“My son deserves better than you.” The man said when Billy was almost leaving. 

He lowered his head, shut the door. Turned to face him. “I know.”

“Then why are you letting him waste his time with you, when he could be with someone better?” Mister Harrington asked him plainly. 

Billy pondered. “Because I’m what he wants.” He answered. “For some reason, he wants me. And he deserves to have what he wants.” 

Without another word, Billy left. 

“This has been wonderful, mrs Harrington, Nathan, but I’m afraid it’s time for me to head home.” He said once back in the kitchen. 

“But so soon?” The woman stood up. “If my husband said something, dear, I’ll-”

“No, ma’am. It’s all fine.” He assured her with a smile. “It’s just my time, really.” 

“I guess I’ll also head back to my hotel-” Nathan started, making the woman jump.

“Absolutely not! I’ll make a guest room for you, you’re sleeping here! It’s too late to drive.” She said and hurried to give Billy a hug. “Wonderful to meet you, William.”

“Wonderful to meet you too, ma’am.” He said. 

“Nice to meet you, Billy.” He and Nathan exchanged a handshake.

Then it was just him and Steve. 

“Guess I’ll head home, Harrington.” Billy took his jacket from the hanger to dress it. 

“Billy… we need to talk.” Steve said, but he was already heading to the door. 

“I don’t think so, pretty boy.” He shook his head, keys already on his hands. “Just warn me if you change your mind about our arrangement, okay? I know Nathan’s a much more convenient option, but I’d like to get my shit together before my old man throws me out of the house.”

“Billy, we have to talk about this-Billy!”

He didn’t wait, just turned his car on and drove away, heart pounding. 

He didn’t even remember how he got home. Tried to walk in silently, got to face his old man watching TV in the dark. 

“How was it?” Neil asked him, beer in hand. 

“It was fine.” Billy answered. He never even saw it coming when his dad pushed him against the wall. 

“You fuck it up, you’re done, you hear me, boy?” His breath stank of alcohol. That clearly wasn’t his first beer. Neil fumbled to get something from his pocket, handing it to Billy. A diamond ring. “This was your mother’s. Next time I see the Harrington boy, I’d like that ring to be on his finger. You understand me?” 

He felt the urge to cry. His mother’s ring. It wasn’t even a gift from Neil; it had been Billy’s mother’s mom’s ring, brought with her when she migrated to the US. 

He held the ring, transfixed, until his dad shook him again. “Yes. I understand.”

“Good.” Neil let him go, padding back to the couch.

He’d been almost lying awake for a while there when someone tiptoed inside his room. 

“I can smell your distress from my room.” Max whispered, crawling into bed with him as he made space for her. She smelled a little like Henderson, but enough like pack to get him to relax, just a little. “What happened? Was Steve’s dad awful?”

Billy hesitated, a million things going through his mind. College, Nathan, mister Harrington, Neil, his mother’s ring, Steve.  _ Steve _ .  _ Nerolivioletmuskamber.  _ He shut his eyes. 

“I kissed him.” He blurted out, everything too much in his head. 

“Well, you’re supposed to, right?” She asked, all innocence. “You’re pretending to be his boyfriend, after all. Unless…” It took her a minute to understand what he was saying. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

“Yeah.” Billy pressed his eyes with his hand as if it could make the images disappear from his head. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Max repeated, lying with her head on his chest. “And how was it?” 

Billy pondered on how to bring it into words. “It was… “ He shook his head. Couldn’t, wouldn’t lie to her, not anymore. “ _ Everything _ .” 

Max stayed quiet for a while. “Guess you should ask him on a date, then.” The Alpha said. “Like. A real date.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“Because he’d never say yes.” Billy argued. 

“Why not?” She asked again, looking him in the face. 

“Because.” He shook his head. “Drop it, Max.”

“But Billy-”

“Drop it or I’ll tell Henderson you want him to have your babies.”

She got fifteen shades of red. “You wouldn’t.”

“Then shut up and go to sleep, Mad Max.” He warned her, staring at his ceiling. 

Her breath evened out, so it surprised Billy to hear her voice again. 

“I think you should try.” She murmured, eyes closed. “What do you have to lose?” 

Nothing. Billy had nothing, and could offer nothing. 

He fell asleep, dreaming of black holes and nebulas. 

They were all the shade of Steve’s eyes.


	9. Nine

“You look like a demogorgon ate your cat, dingus.” It was a Monday, and Robin was all too perceptive when it came to Steve. “Spill.”

Steve shoved a box on the counter with a little too much force. “It’s nothing.” 

“Dingus…” 

He huffed, growled. Turned to her. “Promise not to mock me?” 

“I can’t make that promise, Steve, you know that.”

He rolled his eyes. “Alright. Well…”

“...well?” She prompted after a few seconds. 

“Billy…  _ billykissedme _ .” 

Robin looked confused. “He was supposed to, right? The whole ordeal here is that he’s pretending to be your boyfriend to get your dad off of your back, and vice versa.” 

“No, Robin.” He held her hands for emphasis. “He kissed me. In my bedroom, with no one seeing us.” Saying that made it all real instead of simply surreal. “He  _ kissed _ me.”

“Oh.” Her face morphed into understanding. “Alright. He kissed you.”

“ _ Alright?”  _ Steve squealed, not even caring. “ _ Alright? _ ”

“Steve, you’re the only one who hasn’t noticed the way he looks at you, yet.” She started taking tapes from the box. 

“Just  _ how _ do you think he looks at me?” He demanded, tired of all that bullshit. “Because he spent the entire night pushing me to Nathan and I just-”

“Nathan your first kiss, Nathan?” 

“Yeah.” Steve sighed, sitting next to her. “My asshole of a dad invited him short notice.” 

“Juicy.” She hurried to the front door to switch the “open” tab to “be right back” and sat beside him. “Tell me everything.” 

He did. From Nathan arriving, the roses, his father’s jabs, the kiss, Billy falling and then making them all dessert, to the very ending where he drove off without finishing the conversation, he told her everything he remembered, every impression he got. 

“Eventful night.” She pointed out at the end, studying his face. 

“What?” He asked, a little weirded out by her scrutiny. 

“Are you in love with him?” Robin asked him, looking right into his eyes. 

“What, Nathan? No! I already told you, he’s just a childhood friend-”

“No, not Nathan.” The girl shook her head. “Billy.” 

He felt the wind leave him, kinda like if he had been punched. “What?” 

“That wasn’t a hard question, Steve.” She was looking at him like there was nothing wrong with that question. 

“Rob, he almost broke my nose.” He answered. “Gave me bruises that lasted  _ weeks _ .”

“That was over a year ago, Steve.”

“That’s not something one just forgets!” He cried. 

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant that he’s  _ clearly _ a different person now, and he has acted well enough to earn you seeing him in a different light.” 

He had no argument against that. “Maybe.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s still a ridiculous question.”

“Why?” 

“Because I got into this to  _ avoid _ needing an Alpha-”

“You got into this to avoid having to marry an Alpha who you don’t even know, dingus.” She flicked him in the head. “I know you’re a romantic inside that big mushy heart of yours, Steve. So why isn’t it allowed for you to like him?” 

Steve thought about it, really though. “We’re just… not like that.” He answered, unable to gather reasons. 

Robin nodded. “You’re not obligated to like anyone, you know that.” She stood up, ready to go turn the “open” sign back. “But don’t be an idiot. If you actually feel something for him, don’t let it go just because you wanna make it on your own.” She turned to him. “You can very well make it on your own  _ and _ have him as an eye candy-sugar baby at home.”

Steve ignored her, re-starting his job of unpacking tapes, trying to avoid envisioning coming home to a naked Billy Hargrove waiting for him with dinner set and cock ready just for Steve.

______________________________________________________________

“You are not an easy man to find, Hargrove.” The voice got him out of where he was - which was, at the moment, underneath a car. 

He rolled out with the cart, only to be faced with prim and proper Nathan offering him a hand and a smile. 

Billy accepted it, but used his clean hand. “Hey, Nathan. What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you.” He answered. “Can we talk?” 

Billy signaled he was taking fifteen and headed out with the other Alpha. “If this is about Steve-”

“No, not Steve. You.” Nathan handed him a letter. “You see, one of the things my father taught me was to identify talent when I saw it. I spend the whole morning gathering information on you, and it’s all pretty impressive.” 

Billy’s brows furrowed as he held the piece of paper. “What’s this about?” 

“Look, don’t get me wrong. I see this as an investment. If not in my own company, then, in the world.” 

Billy had a feeling of what this was about, so he opened the envelope. Inside there was a check with enough to cover his tuition anywhere he wanted to go in the country. 

“I can’t accept this.” He said immediately, barely avoiding snapping. Was he there at Mister Harrington’s orders? Wasn’t it enough for Billy to work hard and make a good living on his own? 

Was status really that important?

“No, hear me out.” Nathan insisted. “You see, I have more money than I know what to do with, and I didn’t even work for it. My dad did.” He explained. “And I see how life dealt you a bad hand.” He touched Billy’s shoulder. “I can also see how high you’d soar if you had a little help to even out the odds in your favor.” 

“It’s too much money.” He insisted, looking at the absurd amount of zeros. “How do you know I won’t just take the money and leave?” 

“I just know.” He said with a shrug. “And, if you do, well. At least we know what kind of man you are.” 

Billy couldn’t fault that logic. “I… I guess I’ll think about it.” It was a big opportunity, after all. To leave Neil behind and never have to come back. To make something of himself. 

“This is also not attached to your relationship with Steve, okay?” Nathan tried to reassure him. “Do you know what you want to do with your life?” 

“I…” Billy bit his lower lip. “I’m not sure, but I think I’d like to… build things.” He felt like an idiot. “Today I fix machines other people made. I’d rather understand how I can make my own and then… make them.” 

“I like the way you think, Hargrove.” Nathan was smiling. “If you really decide to go that way, MIT has one of the best courses in the country and it’s only about four hours away from here. Not to mention, once you’re done, I’m sure you can find a position within my company. It’s always hard to find trustworthy people to help out.” 

He felt a little like a charity case but, oh well. MIT tuition. No one could take that away from him. Even if he ended up owing the guy money, no one could take the knowledge, the skill away from him. It was a great deal.

“No catch?” He tried to confirm, hiding the check inside his uniform. 

“Not one.” Nathan said. “I’m sure you’ll make a good decision. Oh, and by the way,” He clapped his hands once. “I’m heading down to California in two months, so maybe you and Steve could meet me there and you can teach me how to surf?” 

Oh, God. Being back in Cali was such a dream. “I’ll think about it, man.”

“Alright, let me know.” Nathan waved him goodbye and headed back to his car, leaving Billy there, check against his chest, wind knocked out of him. 

_ Perfect _ . The guy was  _ perfect _ . What the fuck was he thinking, thinking Steve could choose  _ him _ instead of Nathan?

“Hargrove! Break is over, come on!” Phil yelled from inside the shop and Billy waved, heading back in. 

Back to real life. 

________________________________________________________________

It was a little naughty of him, Steve knew. He couldn’t help himself, though. When he caught himself, it was already too late. 

______________________________________________________________

Billy opened the backpack filled with clothes that week to find the familiar  _ nerolivioletambermusk  _ underlined with something sweet,  _ sweet _ . It was an addicting scent, one Billy was familiar with. 

He fished inside the bag to find a pair of jizzed underwear mixed with everything else. His inner Alpha puffed its chest, taking it as a sign that his mate wanted him, desired him - like an invitation. 

Billy knew it wasn’t - probably a mix up by the other boy - but he let his mind take over, for a bit. 

He sat on his bed, fist around his dick, imagining. Steve inviting him into his home, his bedroom, his bed. Steve wet and asking for him, or watching as Billy leaked and asked for him. 

Steve in heat, feral and needy and  _ beautiful _ , no restraints whatsoever. 

He didn’t even have to squeeze his knot that hard to come, and didn’t notice how it didn’t only spill on his hand, but also a little on the little piece of fabric he held. It was never as satisfying with his hand, and his knot deflated in disappointment in just a few seconds, but he still felt like the dirtiest Alpha in the whole world. 

Billy fell asleep holding one of Steve’s sweatshirts. He’d never admit he hugged it close to him as if  _ cuddling _ the thing, for God’s sake. 

He was pathetic. Truly, ridiculously pathetic, God help him.

__________________________________________________________

“You dropped this in the bag the other day. Thought you’d want it back.” Billy entered Family Video while the sign said “be right back”, and threw the underwear at Steve, hitting him square in the face. 

He left, hearing Robin’s laughter roar behind him, filling the whole room. 

________________________________________________________

“So.” She elbowed Steve on his ribs. “You  _ dropped _ it in the bag, huh?” 

“Shut up.” Steve hid the thing inside his bag, trying not to get red. The smell was still there, though - his, Billy’s, a lot like lust heaven in a fabric. 

“Come on, dingus. That’s the oldest trick in the book.” She shrugged, watching his face. “Do you think it worked?” 

“Not sure.” Steve admitted, staring at the door from which Billy had just left. 

He hoped so, though. He really did. 

“Maybe a little scent enhancer?” She suggested, giggling. 

Steve rolled his eyes, throwing a rag on her direction. “Shut up, Robin.”

She cackled. 


	10. Ten

“And you’re sure it’s going to work?” Neil asked the Alpha, holding the little bag. 

“Like a charm.” He guaranteed. 

Neil got the cigarette from his mouth, held his wallet open to give the man the money. “It better work, or I’ll be coming back for you.” 

“Not to worry, boss.” He held the money with big smile on his face “It’ll work. Guaranteed.” He chuckled, money going into his jeans pocket. “Your son will have that bitch knocked up in no time.” 

Humming his assent, Neil clapped the man’s shoulder and got back to work. 

He and Billy would have a  _ talk _ .

__________________________________________________________

“I don’t think they’re faking anymore.” Max said that afternoon in her customary  _ her-and-Dustin _ ice cream session at the diner next to the arcade. The other boys didn’t even ask for an explanation anymore, they just started without them, which suited her just fine. 

“What do you mean?” Dustin asked her, face a mess of vanilla goo. 

“Here.” She handed him a napkin. “Billy and Steve, I mean. I think they’re not faking anymore. At least not, like, a hundred percent.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Well… Billy said he and Steve kissed.” She revealed, a little apprehensive to do so. Dustin could be a bit much, sometimes, after all, and that was supposed to be a secret. 

But those days it was enough for her to waft some  _ calmrelax _ his way and he’d get the gist, dial his reaction down a little. She’d never do it without good reason, but it got them out of trouble more than once, especially in class. 

Dustin took a deep breath instead of screaming. “ _ Oh _ .”

“Steve didn’t mention anything?” She fished, trying to look innocent while at it. 

“No. He doesn’t tell me much anymore.” The boy moped. “I think he thinks I’m too young to hear about his grown-up problems.” 

Max reacted to the scent of distress before even registering it, placing a hand over Dustin’s. “You’re still his best friend, Dust. It’s just… I guess it’s the kind of thing that would make us uncomfortable, or sound wrong because we’re still too young.”

“If we were talking heats or sex or that kind of thing, yeah, maybe,” He admitted, and she felt a little proud of him. That couldn't have been easy to say out loud. “But a kiss? Why would I be uncomfortable with a kiss? I’ve kissed people before!” 

“Because it’s my brother, maybe?” She suggested with a shrug. 

“Billy was an idiot before, yeah, but… he did kind of die to save us all.” The boy shrugged too, meekly. “And he’s been nice to you, Steve, even Robin, since then. I can see that he’s changed… or that he shed the old façade, I’m still not one-hundred percent sure on that one.” 

“You think he was faking, before?” Max had never thought about it like that. “You know, that sort of makes sense. He wasn’t that bad in the beginning, back in California. He used to be nice to me, take me on arcades and we’d play until it closed. It was fun.” Some of the precious memories she had of another lifetime. 

“Any idea what made him change to the asshole he was before dying?” The Beta looked curious. 

“I think… maybe it was when he presented.” She realized. “Neil started to be really hard on him, and he changed completely. We never hung out anymore after that.”

The boy sighed. “You know, I know I’m just a Beta and not that influenced by everything that makes Omegas and Alphas the prime of our race-”

“-That’s so wrong, Dustin, nobody thinks that!”

“-but I can’t understand  _ why _ Billy’s dad or Steve’s dad have this fixed image about what they have to be just because they were born of a certain secondary gender. I mean.” His ice cream fell from the scone, forgotten on the place underneath the boy, something he started imitating Max on since he realized she did it to help the kind waitress, so she wouldn’t have to spend half her shift trying to get the ice cream sticky mess from the table. “Why can’t they just be who they are?”

“I don’t know.” She agreed, thoughtful. “I don’t understand it, either. Even primary gender expectations make no sense, like, why can I wear makeup and you can’t? It’s just face paint.” 

“Yeah! And why can’t you talk without your shirt off?” He said and blushed. “I mean. I mean that guys can, and someone, somewhere, decided that a flat chest was okay but mammary glands, which are  _ totally natural _ by the way, weren’t okay to show in public.” He completed his train of thought. “And Omegas have to hide them even when they’re supposed to be feeding their hungry babies!” He cried out. “None of this makes sense!”

She chuckled, finding his passion a little funny, but more than a little cute. Noticing her stare, Dustin blushed prettily, casting his eyes down in embarrassment. 

“I guess we’ll have to teach our children better, someday, so the world turns out a better place, right?” The girl suggested, finishing her ice cream cone with a bite, making it purposefully slow. She liked the bewildered, hypnotized look Duston face got when she did it. Made her feel… nice. 

“Y-yeah.” He stammered, eyes on her lips, until her words snapped him out of it. “Wait.  _ Our  _ kids?”

Max rolled her eyes and cleaned her fingers on a napkin, pulling Dustin by the hand towards the arcade. “Come on. Mike owes me money and I’ll make him pay to lose against me on that new game they just got.” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Dustin struggled to keep pace with her, holding her hand very firmly so they wouldn’t detach from each other. 

She didn’t care. Entwined their fingers so they had more of a grip, more area of contact. Dustin’s hand was just a tiny bit sweaty from the warm day, but it felt… a little rough from riding his bike, probably. Solid and warm against hers. 

It was nice. Very nice. 

Maybe the game with Mike could wait a little.

“Wanna take a walk, first?” She asked Dustin, faking a confidence that she  _ definitely _ didn’t have. She’d seen Billy do it enough to know how to mimic it, at least. 

Dustin looked surprised, suspicious and eager at the same beat. “Alright.” He answered. 

Max squeezed his hand a little, feeling her chest go a little warmer when Dustin squeezed it back. 

By then, not smiling was not an option anymore. And perhaps… perhaps the world was wrong in a lot of accounts, but not this one.

Dustin was hers, and she’d tear apart anyone who tried to take him away. She wasn’t Mad Max for no reason, after all. 

“Where are we going?” Dustin asked her eventually. 

“Does it matter?” She asked back, facing forward.

The boy hesitated before answering, never missing a step, never letting go. “Nah.” 

And that? That was all she needed to hear. 

_______________________________________________________________

They didn’t even bother lighting up two cigarettes anymore. In the end, they never finished one by themselves, so sharing one seemed more logical. 

“So.” Billy said as he passed the smoke to Steve, who put his lips over where Billy’s had just left a small saliva imprint. He had to shut his eyes. “I have a game this Sunday.”

Steve gave him the cigarette back, blowing the smoke out slowly, mind only half in. “Yeah?” 

“My dad decided to go.” Billy explained. “So you should probably be there.”

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes zeroed on Billy’s face. “Okay.”

“You should also wear this.” He handed Steve one of his jackets, the team jacket with Billy’s name on the back. 

Steve held the jacket, a thoughtful look on his face. “Okay?”

“And this.” Finally, he threw the ring to Steve, who caught it, but not after dropping it a couple of times. 

“What’s this?” He asked, but his eyes told another story besides just confusion. “This is beautiful.”

“It was my grandma’s.” Billy said. Like it was nothing, like it meant nothing to him. “Then it was my ma’s.” 

Steve’s eyes searched Billy’s face nervously. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Billy nodded, pulling more of the smoke of the cigarette on his hand in.

Steve nodded, and Billy stood there, helpless, watching him put the ring on, all of his Alpha instincts going berserk at the sight. 

The ring fit, - unsurprisingly, since Billy got it resized - and looked quite good. Fitting. “I’ll take good care of it.” Steve promised. 

“I know you will.” Billy smiled and gave Steve the cigarette back, walking away, because if he so much as  _ looked _ at Steve wearing his mother’s ring again, there wouldn’t be scent blockers in the  _ world _ to conceal how possessive he smelled right then. 

He saw, though, from afar, how Steve contemplated the ring. How he hesitated before slipping the jacket on, even if he didn’t need to wear it right then. 

“You alright, boy?” Billy’s boss asked him, and just then Billy noticed that he had been growling. “Need a breather?”

“No, Phil. I’m fine.” He guaranteed, and forced himself to pay attention to the blowtorch he was about to use before he lost a finger thinking about how the only acceptable way for Steve to have that ring removed, in his opinion, was, in fact, losing a damn finger. 


	11. Eleven

Sunday arrived without bumps and Billy, as always, woke up early to his father already puttering around the kitchen, quite unusually so. 

“Made you a vitamin.” He handed it to Billy as soon as the boy got out of his room, still sleepy. “Gotta be ready for that game, Billy. Your principal told me you can get a scholarship out of it, that right?” 

“Yeah.” He frowned, rubbing his eye with his free hand. It wasn’t strange for his dad to be excited when Billy played basketball at school. It was the only thing he could do right, make his dad proud, he used to say back in Cali. 

But making a vitamin… probably because it was the last game Billy would ever play for school. It was almost graduation time, and he wouldn’t get a do-over from that one. 

“You nervous, kiddo?” Neil asked him, prompting Billy to take a sip of the vitamin. It was banana, cocoa and peanut butter - quite good, despite his expectations. He drank a few gulps at a time. “It’s a big game. Can place the school at the State league.” Neil was smiling. “Would be a nice way to make a name for yourself. Any college would love to have the man who put a small team like Indiana’s on the map.” 

“I guess.” Billy sat at the table, watching as Neil rinsed the blender to start another vitamin - blueberry and raspberry. Probably to Max, since those were her favorite fruits. Peach was also on the counter for Susan. 

It was a little freaky to see Neil that happy, but, oh well. Better than the alternative. 

“What about your…  _ boyfriend _ ?” Well, he was trying. Billy had to give him that. Game days were the only time he tried. “He coming too?” 

“Yeah, I invited him.” Billy informed him. 

“Well, good. Gave ‘im your jacket, too?” He insisted. “Gotta make sure people know he’s taken, right?” 

“Yeah.” Billy took another sip to busy himself. “Yes, I gave it to him.”

“Good, good. Hey, Maxine, here’s your vitamin,” He handed the girl her glass, followed by Susan’s, who just got to the kitchen behind her daughter. 

“What’s going on?” Max asked, looking from Neil to Billy. 

“What? It’s game day!” Neil frowned. “Big game! Billy could be the one to put Hawkins on the State games!”

“Yeah, we know.” The girl sniffed her vitamin. Susan made a gesture to her, ordering her silently to take a sip. She did, but took almost nothing from the glass, distrustful of the liquid. 

“Yes, it’s an important day.” Susan agreed, leaning to brush her free hand through the locks of Billy’s hair, gently pulling his head to a tilt to kiss his forehead. “Are you nervous?” 

“Of course he’s not nervous, he’s an Alpha!” Neil clapped Billy on the back, getting between Susan and Billy, as usual. Billy wondered if his father thought he’d seduce his stepmom. He surely made it seem like he did. “Honestly, woman.”

“It was just a question.” She replied softly, sitting at the table beside Max. 

“Well, I’ll go get the car ready. Let’s hope there are some scouts there to see you win this thing, huh?” 

He left through the front door, and they were all left exchanging looks of confusion on the kitchen table. 

“Guess I’ll go get ready.” Billy washed his glass and went back to his room to get dressed. 

The school was all decorated, everything mimicking festivities and a happiness that Billy didn’t feel. Going in, Billy was graced by the sight of Max’s friends surrounding Steve, who was wearing a smug grin, watching as Billy approached. 

“Billy!” Dustin ran to him, offering a clap on his back. Billy was amused. 

“What are you nerds doing here?” He said, no heat to his voice, a small amused smile on his lips. “You guys know this is a  _ sport _ game, right? Not Dungeons and Dorks.” 

“We want to wash you smash the Panthers.” Mike answered, looking a little angry. “They’re the worst.”

“They’ve won from us the last seven years.” Will offered helpfully. “It’s a bit of a rivalry.” 

“Good to know.” He diverted his attention to Steve, who was, indeed, wearing both Billy’s jacket and his mother’s ring. 

Billy put his hands on Steve’s waist, putting on a show for his dad, as Steve slid his hands to Billy’s shoulders. 

“Go get them, tiger.” Steve said, looking him straight in the eye, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Billy got Steve’s right hand, placing his lips over the ring on his ring finger. “Just for you, princess.” 

Then he walked to find the team and the coach, trying to ignore the smug expression on his father’s face when he turned away from Steve. 

Once dressed and ready the team entered the court, warming up and stretching. He could see Harrington sitting near his family, the nerds surrounding him like they were his pups. In a way, he imagined, they were. 

_ That means they’re mine too _ , the thought came unprompted and Billy ground his teeth to repress the wave of protectiveness that arose in his body. 

That was not the time. 

Basketball, to him, was half playing the ball, half playing the people. When the whistle was blown, he fell to the rhythm of the ball hitting the floor, step, step, breathe,  _ throw _ . 

He played well, but didn’t keep score, preferring to  _ feel _ it in his bones, his heart, his blood pumping inside his veins. Maybe it was Steve’s eyes on him the whole time, watching the game, but he felt like he could kiss the sun. 

When he came back to himself, it was because one of the Panther’s had elbowed him in the gut to score a point and Billy fell to the ground. He was fine, but started feeling too small, too hot, a tiny bit dizzy. 

“You alright, Hargrove?” The Coach asked, clapping him in the back. “Game’s almost over, son. Hang in there.”

The younger Alpha nodded, taking a deep breath. 

The game started again. They were eighty-eight against seventy-five, it was a game basically won already - but suddenly, they had seventy-nine points in a blink, and Billy hadn’t even been able to move. 

“Billy!” Max’s voice, distressed, snapped him out of it. He dizzily looked at her, and then back at the courtyard.

Billy felt heavy, but made it his mission to score another point. He ran unobstructed to a clear spot and handled the ball, step step, deep breath,  _ throw.  _

He didn’t see it, but by the roaring of the crowd told him he made the hit. 

His teammates hugged him, the coach clapped his back - he didn’t even notice the game ending. All he could feel was that  _ violetneroliambermusk _ smell coming his direction. 

“Congratulations.” Steve said, stepping close to him. 

“Thanks.” Billy slurred, rubbing his face. 

“You okay?” The young Omega asked him, brows furrowed. 

Steve’s hand touched his forehead and Billy groaned. His hand was so comfortably cold, he leaned in, eyes shut. 

“Oh my God, you’re burning up. Coach!” He called out the man, who looked his direction. “Coach! There’s something wrong with Bill-”

“Don’t worry, we’re taking him home, come on-” Neil tried to touch Billy, who  _ immediately  _ snapped at him, teeth bared and eyes wide. 

“The infirmary is closer, come on Billy-” Steve tried again and Billy slumped against him, nose to his scent glands in relief. 

“He is my son!” Neil insisted. “I will take care of him at home, come on-” 

“What the hell, man?” Steve snapped, scent souring, eyes on Neil’s until he noticed the knowing glint in the man’s eye, realization dawning on him. “You did this.” 

The man sputtered. “You little insolent bit-”

“Neil!” Susan chastised him immediately, aware of how they were already gathering attention to them. 

“Come on, Billy, let’s go.” Neil tried again, growling at his son’s ear. His hand reached Billy’s shoulder, just to be bitten by the boy, who was already sweating. “OW! YOU STUPID SHIT!” His hand rose to strike Billy’s face. 

Billy held it up by the wrist before he could do it, a feral look to his face. “Don’t. Hurt. Mate.” 

Neil’s face looked fearful for a moment. “Boy, don’t you  _ dare-” _

“ **Don’t. Hurt. Mate.** ” Billy repeated, completely out of it, positioning himself for a fight to protect Steve, scent wafting aggressiveness and protectiveness. 

“Billy-” Max tried to get close, and while Billy’s reaction wasn’t aggressive, it wasn’t exactly welcoming either, still too paranoid do see clearly. 

“No, Max.” Steve touched Billy’s shoulder, seeing how he softened his muscles in response, eyes shutting in pleasure to the contact. “I’m taking him home.” 

“What? Why?” Max was clearly worried, distress wafting all around her. 

“If I was to guess, Billy’s on a chemically induced rut.” He explained, guiding him gently. “He won’t accept anyone around him but me.” 

“He’s in no such thing-” Neil tried to speak, but Steve interrupted him again. He was  _ done _ with that man. 

“I have a room in my home where no smell goes through. It’s prepared for this.” He explained. “I can take care of him there.” 

“Are you sure?” Susan looked uneasy. “I’m sure not even Billy would want to impose…”

“I’m sure.” Steve said, firmly guiding Billy out. 

His scent was increasing, and his own body reacting, as they walked through the school halls towards Steve’s car. He smelled good enough Steve wanted to lick him all over, kneel at his feet and offer his mouth to be taken just to get a taste of him. 

“Fuck, pretty boy,” Billy’s nose never left his glands. “You smell so  _ good _ .”

Steve said nothing, not trusting his voice. Just shoved Billy inside his car and drove. 

The drive was painful, hearing Billy’s pained sounds as he gave into the rut, sweat taking over his whole body. 

His house was empty, Steve knew, and Billy wouldn’t be helpless for long now. 

He guided Billy inside with his arm over Steve’s shoulder, heading down to the locked basement. It wasn’t just a basement - it was a fully furnished room, which would be used as a cinema room whenever no one else was using it for heat or rut. It barely ever happened, but it was still a room Steve’s parents kept for emergencies, and for good reason. 

“Come on, Billy.” He placed him over a couch, taking off his shoes. He stopped a second, eyes caught on the sweat of his neck, feeling the urge to lick it.  _ Fuck _ . It was getting to him, and mixing up with his attraction to the boy, who was one  _ fine piece of ass _ , damn it, it wasn’t easy to take a step back to announce the situation. 

Chemically induced ruts were dangerous, and only done in extreme situations, with medical staff present, inside a hospital. Who the hell knew what could happen considering Billy’s recent body changes, the contact with the Upside Down. 

Luckily enough, he knew just who to call.

____________________________________________________________

“I think that’s everything.” Hop said, dropping the last bag of Owen’s stuff on Steve’s living room floor. “Is that all?” 

“Jim!” Joyce hit him on the arm, chastising. “We are going to stay with you, help you out. Right, Jim?” 

Hopper looked uncertain. “We are?”

She hit him again. 

“Yeah, we are.” Hopper massaged his arm. 

“He’s stable for now.” Owens warned them, coming back from the sealed room. “

“Is it going to be okay?” Steve asked, arms crossed protectively over his chest. He was probably wafting a strange mix of lust and distress, but he couldn’t care less. He was nervous, and those people wouldn’t go around broadcasting that to everybody. 

“Up until now, it seems that he’s body is trying to metabolize the drugs given to him-” Owens started. 

“So you tested it, right?” Steve fished. 

“Yes, I did.” He handed Steve a small paper with red reactive substance inside. “You can ask Chief Hopper here to freeze it to be used as evidence, if the boy ever decides to hold it against his father.”

“Good, good.” Steve got it and shoved it inside his freezer for the moment. It was in a bag, it was fine. “You were saying?”

“Billy is strong, despite, or because, what happened to him last year.” Owens continued. “He is sweating the chemicals off quicker than I’d expect a human being to do, but it’s a good sign.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Steve insisted on the question. 

“Steve, dear,” Joyce touched his forearm. “I know you’re worried, but let the man speak.”

Owens adjusted his glasses on his face. “Well, I’d say situation is promising. After this first wave he’ll probably be very close to hormone levels we’d expect at a normal rut. After that, it’s a matter of following the protocol of keeping him hydrated and fed while he does… what he has to.” The doctor shrugged.

“Nothing else?” Hopper tried to confirm, seeing as Steve was apparently wishing to gut the man for answers. 

“We’ll have to be extra careful to be sure he eats because his rut will most likely last double the time normal ruts do, and Alpha’s bodies are not made for that.” He and Hopper winced. 

“What does that mean?” Steve was high alert for their expressions. 

“It means it’ll be rough.” Hopper sighed, sitting on Steve’s couch. 

“Lonesome ruts and heats often are.” Owens agreed. “Chemically induced are even worse, because the body is completely out of control, haywired, and vulnerable. That can lead mister Hargrove into paranoia and aggressiveness bouts, at times-”

“Wait, wait-” Steve held his hands up. “You said  _ lonesome _ .”

“...yes?” Owens looked confused. 

“That means, like heats, ruts are cut in length when spent with someone else, isn’t that right?” 

“By half.” Owens was still frowning, searching in mrs Byers and Hopper for answers. 

“Kid, you have to think this through-” Hopper started, but Steve cut him. 

“I  _ have _ .” Steve guaranteed. “I have contraceptives prescribed to my name, I wasn’t using them because I wasn’t in a relationship and wouldn’t normally need them, but…” He shrugged. “We were pretending to be a couple to get our dads out of our backs. His body already recognizes me as his Omega, it’s not like it’s a leap of faith. Even our scents are blended now.” 

“I thought you were seeing someone.” Joyce was frowning. “So how did you-?”

“We exchanged a few pieces of clothing each week.” He answered meekly. 

“But I caught you cuddling the other day in your car?” It was Hopper’s turn to look confused. 

“That was genuinely just me helping him out. He had just gotten in a conflict with my dad and had a headache from hormone rush, as I thank you I helped to balance him out.” Steve put his hands through his hair. 

“Good to know.” Steve froze hearing the voice coming from the front door. 

“Dad?” A wave of desperation came from him. 

The three full adults in the room put themselves one beside the other, all looking at Steve’s dad. “Mister Harrington.” Hopper croaked.

“Steven,” The man looked like he was going to burst a vessel. “My office.  _ Now _ .” 

Sepulchral silence around them, Steve followed his dad to his office and watched as he shut the door. 

He refused to be the first to say anything. He was  _ not _ apologizing. 

“I don’t know what to do with you.” His dad started like he was an unruly child. “Do you have any idea of the damage you have done? To this family, to our name?” He turned to Steve. “To your mother? I don’t even want to tell her, so ashamed she will be.”

“You were going to marry me off to a  _ stranger _ like I’m a  _ cow _ to be given away-” Steve started to defend himself, unsure of why he bothered. 

“And that’s reason to  _ lie? _ To devise a ruse right under my own roof?” The Harrington patriarch was  _ fuming _ . “Why can’t you just grow up, Steven? We  _ talked _ about this, my company-”

“Your company can die with you.” Steve announced, head high. Shameless. 

“How  _ dare you- _ ”

“You always put work in front of me. In front of  _ everything _ .” Steve yelled, uncaring about the guests just in the other room. 

“And you’ve enjoyed the wealth I provide thoroughly, have you not?” Steve’s dad threw at his face. 

“You never  _ asked _ me what I wanted. Not once!” He threw his arms up. “You know what? I don’t have time for this-”

“You will  _ make _ the time, Steven, or I will-”

“You will what,  _ spank me?”  _ Steve turned to his dad again. “Newsflash, dad, this isn’t the fifties. I may be an Omega, but I’m not your property, and I can do whatever the hell I want.”

“Not with my money, you can’t!” The Alpha yelled, face all red. 

“Then take all of it! Take it all, leave me without a penny, and without an inheritance while you’re at that.” Steve took the rolex he had gotten as a gift when he was eighteen and left it at the table. “I’m done being controlled by  _ your money _ , as you say it.” 

Steve turned his back and opened the door, walking outside in quick steps. 

“Steven! Steven we are not done-” 

“Yes we are, dad.” He took his jacket off, offering his arm so that doctor Owens could inject him with the contraceptive. “Because Billy is down in our basement in a chemically-induced heat, probably because of me, and I’m not leaving him alone.”

_ Now _ Steve’s dad looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.  _ “Absolutely not!  _ I am calling his father, I am calling the  _ police-” _

“I’m sorry, sir, but, technically-” Hopper interrupted him. “Technically, I am the police, and technically, biology trumps property.” He said, sheepish and firm at the same time. 

“And  _ technically _ , despite you treating me like a  _ child _ , I am an adult, dad.” Steve insisted to Owens with his arm outstretched. The doctor hesitated, but gave him the injection quickly. Steve was within his right to take it. 

Shot done, Steve got the kit he always kept ready for heats, filled with water, rations and other necessities, and marched to the basement, still followed by his dad. 

“Steven, you can’t do this. You can’t-”

“Dad.” Steve turned to him, angry and decided. “Watch me.”

He opened the door and entered the room, locking it from the inside. 

That was it. He finally did it. 

Now to the other part of the ordeal.

“Hi, Billy.”


	12. Twelve

Billy opened his eyes, blinking slowly. 

Beside him, Steve was asleep. His neck covered in bite marks, but he looked otherwise okay. And very, very naked. 

The boy sat up, head hurting and cottonmouth like had been drinking, and no memory of it. The last thing he remembered was celebrating their victory over the Panthers. Did he go drinking after that, maybe? A party? It was unusual, but if his dad was happy enough, he might have allowed it-

But no, that didn’t seem like it. The smell of jizz and sex in general surrounded him, but other smells composed it, too - the room smelled faintly of popcorn and gummy bears, the air around them smelled of sex and rut hormones, and Billy’s own skin smelled like him, with a tang of something artificial over it. 

“Hmm, good morning.” He saw Steve, beautiful Steve, gorgeous Steve, stir on the big couch, smiling at him as he stretched. Billy’s heart skipped a couple of beats. 

“Hi.” He answered dumbly, trying not to drool. “What-?” 

Steve’s smile deflated. “Doctor Owens said you might not remember anything.” The boy sat up slowly, sighing. “What do you remember last?”

Billy winced at the sudden pain in his head and shut his eyes, flashes going through his head. 

_ “Hi, Billy.”  _

_ Steve chuckling when Billy aimed and threw him on a couch, pouncing behind him his after.  _

_ Steve moaning, back arched, vanilla sweet in his mouth while Billy swallowed his dick whole, eager to please his Omega, to prove that he was worthy- _

_ Steve’s lips on his, gliding against each other in a sensuous, addicting dance, Billy trying to memorize his taste, the shape of his mouth- _

_ Steve moaning his name when Billy slid inside, slotting his dick inside that welcoming body like it was meant to fit him- _

_ Steve turning and looking for his lips, finding him in a kiss just as Billy’s knot popped, his body filling Steve’s belly with every pulse of his orgasm- _

_ Biting Steve’s neck but avoiding his glans at his request, his body reacting to the tension on his mate’s, just gently lapping at it instead, pulling his hand to kiss the, Billy’s ring, on him-  _

“I-” He opened his eyes, blinking. “I-”

“Doesn’t matter.” Steve put his feet on the ground, sitting up fully. He stood up, starting to look for his clothes. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“Thanks to you, apparently.” Billy scratched the back of his neck. “Did I go into rut? I don’t remember any warning signs…”

“Your father dosed you.” Steve announced as he dressed his pants, the marks that Billy left on his body making him look as delectable as ever. Something stirred inside the Alpha, but he pushed it down. “Apparently, he wanted you and I to…”

“He said he wanted me to knock you up.” Billy rubbed his face vigorously. “Thinks you’re his ticket to climbing the social ladder, or something.” 

“Yeah.” Steve got his shirt on, looking at Billy. Who was still naked. 

He stood up quickly to fix that, finding his underwear and putting it on. The Omega’s eyes scrutinized his body in a way that made Billy feel it like a physical touch. He shook it off, finding his jersey behind the couch.

“Doctor Owens collected a sample of your blood to prove it, if you decide to press charges against him.” The Omega sat back on the couch. “Also, my dad found out about everything. He’s probably called your dad too.” 

“Fuck.” Billy rubbed his forehead. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Don’t worry, you’re staying with Hopper. I arranged it already, in between…” He looked around. “You know.” 

“The Chief?” Billy shook his head. “No, I don’t want any charity-”

“It’s not charity. You can pay him rent and help him out with the cabin. He said he needs someone to tutor El-”

“Power girl?” He huffed, finding it funny. “What the hell can I ever teach power girl?” 

“Your GPA is amazing, cut that shit.” Steve shook his head.

He stopped, biting his lower lip. Took a deep breath.

“What about you?” He asked Steve, eyeing him. “I mean. Is your dad making you marry someone, or…?”

“I decided to leave.” The Omega announced fiercely. 

“...leave? What does that mean, leave Hawkins?” A knife twisted to his heart. 

“What? No.” Steve chuckled. “No. I’m moving in with Robin.”

“Buckley?” Billy asked, stifling the urge to growl. “Why?”

“Cause I can’t afford rent on my own.” Steve said like it was an obvious thing.

He hadn’t even considered Billy. Hadn’t even  _ thought _ about the Alpha who had been inside his body just a few hours before. 

Objectively, he knew it shouldn’t matter at all. Sex was meaningless, especially when it came to ruts and heats, but his body was  _ burning _ with the need to show Steve just how he was going to take care of him,  _ why _ he should consider allowing Billy to provide for him. 

It thumped in his heart like a heart attack. 

“Alright.” Steve decided, standing up. “I guess we gotta go face the world outside.” 

Billy nodded, and followed, wishing they hadn’t. Wishing they could stay there, in that weird cinema room, in each other’s company. Forever. 

But he stood up, sighing. 

“Let’s go.” 

_______________________________________________________________

They took the transition slowly. 

Billy moved in with Hopper without anything being said from Neil. When he appeared to get his boxes, the man just turned his head and drank his beer underneath Hopper’s stern look. A few of his records were broken, but his room was otherwise the same. The Camaro was registered and paid for by Billy himself, so it went with him. 

“If you ever touch Maxine or Susan,” Billy warned him. 

“Don’t worry. I already warned him.” Hopper looked menacing. “We’ll keep in touch. Max and El are  _ very _ good friends.”

With nothing else to do - nothing else left from his life - Billy left. 

Steve moved out of his parents’ place underneath his mother’s tears. His father, pretending that nothing was happening, ignored her cries to make Steve stop. 

“Mom, I’ll be just fine. Promise.” He kissed her forehead, bags in his hands. He had only two, despite thinking he owned so much stuff. 

It was all is father’s. Everything in his life was his father’s. Now, maybe, he’d have more space for his own. 

“You will regret it.” Steve’s dad warned him, drinking from a mug of coffee. “And when you come back here asking to accept you inside this home again, you better do what I say and get your life together, for once and for all.”

Steve ignored it, getting his bags in his hands. Robin was waiting outside, engine to her truck on. 

“Don’t you dare ask your mother for money!” He yelled after Steve as he threw the bags inside the car. “I am not supporting your stupidity anymore!”

“Drive.” He asked Robin, who nodded and brought he truck to movement. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Steve steeled himself, nodding. “I will be.” 

She nodded, offering him her right hand. He held it and squeezed back when she did. 

They’d be okay. They’d be alright.

Steve’s father be damned. 

______________________________________________________________

“So, x is… two?” El asked him. 

Billy opened a big smile, proud of her. “Yes! You did it, El.” He said, leaning back on his chair. “F-ing smartest girl I know, you.” 

“Hey!” Max protested, scowling. “What about me?” 

“You’ll be just fine, Mad Max.” He messed with her hair. “You have enough determination to climb up the Everest. There’s no need to worry.” 

He stood up and stalked to the small kitchen, leaving them to their homework while he got himself a mug of coffee. 

“You’re good with them.” Hopper commented from the front door, smoke coming from his lips. He never smoked inside anymore. 

“They’re easy.” Billy dismissed, leaning with his hip on the kitchen counter. 

“You’re good with  _ all _ of them.” The man insisted, eyes pointedly on him. 

Billy frowned. “What?”

“Ever thought of being a teacher?”

The younger Alpha stopped. “You really think I’m cut out for something like that?”

“Sure.” Hopper answered. “Unless you think it’s not work for an  _ Alpha- _ ”

“I think it’s work for superheros, honestly.” Billy answered with a shrug. He took a pause. “I’d have to go to college, though.”

“Well, you got the school history for it. Athlete, stellar GPA.” He shrugged. “You can get a scholarship.”

The boy pondered, looking at the girls, the boom of pride and happiness he felt when El got the answer right. He never felt anything like that while putting cars together, even though he did enjoy the puzzle it represented. He wondered, for a moment, if he only considered working with cars and engines because of the deep conditioning buried inside of him, forbidding him from considering typically  _ Omega _ occupations. 

He took another sip of water. “A friend of Steve’s gave me money for enroll into any university.” He blurted, uncomfortable. 

“Yeah?” Hopper stomped on his cigarette, walking inside. “Why?” 

“Dunno. Said something about potential.” Billy shrugged. 

“And what are you going to do?” The Chief grabbed himself a mug of coffee, standing beside Billy, mimicking his position. 

Billy shrugged again. “I told him I thought of going to MIT. He said he’d offer me a job if I did.”

“And if you don’t?” 

“Said it doesn’t matter. He wanted to  _ even out the odds _ for me.” Billy explained. “That I could pay him back, but I don’t need to.” He fiddled with the mug. “He liked me, I guess.”

Hopper hummed. “And what did Steve said about it?”

“Steve doesn’t know.” 

Silence spread around them comfortably. 

“So what are you going to do?” The Chief insisted. 

“What do you think I should do?” He asked Hopper, hoping for guidance. Hoping for a little bit of what his father never was. 

The man offered him a rare smile. “I think you should talk to Steve about that.” 

Billy stared at him for a moment, uncertain, heart squeezing painfully inside his chest. 

“Billy! Billy, what is this?” El called out for him, catching his attention. 

He left his empty mug behind and walked to the kitchen table, thoughts a hurricane, round and round around Steve Harrington. 

____________________________________________________________

Steve had been putting together a display - mother’s day was coming and there should be a thematic recommendation shelf by the door - when the bell rang. He would have left it for Robin if she hadn’t made a face practically saying he had to turn. 

“Nathan?” The Omega frowned a little. “What are you doing here?” 

“Your dad called me.” He explained with a small smile. 

“Oh.” Was his answer. 

“Can we head outside? Have a talk?” Nathan suggested gently. 

Steve looked at Robin, who shrugged. 

“Robin knows everything.” Steve told her. “And I’d rather not have to recount any more of my conversations, if you don’t mind.” 

He went forward and turned the “open” sign at the door, coming back to the other man. 

“Alright then.” Nathan nodded. “Well, your dad called me to get me to come back home.”

“I imagined.” Steve agreed. 

“But  _ I’m _ here, actually, to offer you some help.” 

“What?” The Omega frowned again. 

“You’d do the same if it was me.” Nathan announced, not leaving any space for discussion. “So, at first I thought you knew it, but I offered Billy some money.”

“ _ What _ ?” Steve was fuming. “For what?” 

“Tuition.” The other man explained. “I saw that he’s bright, and a nice enough person, and thought I’d give him an opportunity to get a college degree.” 

“So what, so he’d be on my level? Acceptable to my dad?” He spat, angry. 

“Steve, I think he’s only trying to-” Robin started, but Nathan gently silenced her with a gesture. 

“Steve,” He looked the Omega right in the eye. “You don’t really think that of me.”

His anger deflated like a popped balloon. “No. I don’t.” He admitted. “Continue.”

“So I thought about it and decided to start a foundation. Young people who, for whatever reasons, need funding for their studies. I mean, I don’t really know if you want to go to college at all but-”

“I... “ Steve looked at Robin for support. She smiled, so he continued speaking. “Yes. I do.”

“Good.” Nathan smiled. “So, that’s settled. You and miss Buckley can give me your contact information and I can just-”

“Wait, miss Buckley?” Robin took a step forward. “You mean… you mean…”

“Any college you want.” Nathan guaranteed. 

“Oh my God.” She stopped herself. “And… and foundations help your company, right? With, with good publicity and tax cuts and-”

“Yes, it helps me a lot.” He assured her. “It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement, really.” He looked at Steve. “But there’s only a small catch.”

Steve arched one eyebrow. “I’m not marrying you.”

Nathan chuckled. “No, not that.”

“Then what?” Robin was already beside Steve, almost piercing his forearm with how hard she was holding it. “Anything.”

Nathan smiled. “What do you think about a vacation?” 


	13. Thirteen

_ Billy, _

_ Hi, this is Nathan. I’ve noticed that you didn’t cash the check I gave you for your tuition - I hope you make up your mind about where to go soon. If you want to talk to anyone about it, I’m sure I can arrange something. _

_ You know, it’s really hard, sometimes, to find good people when you’re rich. I know, sounds like an empty complaint, but hear me out - when you’re very rich, not just wealthy, but  _ rich _ , everything is business, everything is about money, and, as such, covered in a layer of polish, something to make it shiny and perfect.  _

_ None of it is real, though. It’s hard to see past the façades and see if the person talking to you is for real or if they just want a partnership in some endeavor of theirs. I never felt that with Steve - he was never, not even a little, interested in faking anything or talking to me about business. He was always true.  _

_ I met Robin Buckley just the other day, and she’s as real as they get, too. It’s refreshing.  _

_ Considering, then, just how rare it is for me to find people who couldn’t care less how much I make a year or how many companies are to my family’s name, I have a proposition for you.  _

_ I knew you would never accept it if I just handed you plane tickets - it would be stupid of me to try. But I paid the kind sir on the gas station near the end of the city for him to give you enough gas to drive to California and back. Consider this gesture just me being desperate to spend time with someone my age who doesn’t know shit about the stock market.  _

_ I’ll be there by the thirtieth. I hope you’ll meet me by the pier at three p. m. Please, or I’ll never learn how to surf.  _

_ They say the waves are going to be high by then. The West wind will blow strong next month.  _

_ Hope I’ll see you there. _

_ Nathan.” _

“You ready?” Max asked him, head poking inside his room. 

“Give me a minute.” He asked her, dropping the letter on his bed. Later, he had to think about it later. He had a graduation to go to. 

“Oh, honey, you look so good!” Joyce, ever present, smiled at him. “This shirt really does suit you.” 

“Thank you.” Billy answered, looking at the fixed blue button down. Trying to get away from the memories of it. 

“Here, I have something for you.” Hopper handed Billy a box. 

“You don’t need to-”

“I know I don’t.” Hopper assured him, “But I want to.” He watched him with one of his rare sincere smiles. “Go on. Open it.”

He did, and almost dropped the thing. “Hop, seriously-”

“It was my dad’s.” He said, taking the 1924 rolex from the box and examining it. “But I had a girl at first, and then… she passed. And then I got myself another girl, you know what I mean?” He was smiling, patting El’s head. “So I want to give it to you. I know you haven’t been here for all that long, but… you’re like the son I didn’t have.” Hop’s eyes were suspiciously wet. “And I’d like you to have it.” 

Billy found himself hugging Hopper before he could stop himself. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The man patted him on the back and then let go of him, wiping his eyes under Joyce’s tears and the girls’ eyes. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Billy commanded, hiding a sniff. “I gotta get graduated to get out of this hellhole.”

Max rolled her eyes. “Idiot. Come on, we’re gonna be late!”

Billy smiled, watching them walk to the Camaro naturally. No more fear of what he could do behind the wheel. 

“I’m proud of you, kid.” Hop put a hand on his shoulder, right before Joyce hugged him. 

“I’m sure your mom would be so proud.” She told him gently. “And that Susan would really like to be here, wasn’t it for…” The woman hesitated, biting her lip. 

“It’s okay.” He guaranteed. “You’re all here. That’s what matters.”

But then Max was honking by the front seat of his car. “I’m going without you if you don’t come in five minutes!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Billy warned, stalking towards the car as the girls giggled. 

After a big of fumbling, he settled himself behind the wheel. 

“Aren’t you coming?” El asked her dad, who nodded. 

“We’ll be right behind you.” He said. “Just have a few stuff to talk to Joyce.”

“Okay.” She answered, closing the window of the car. 

While the silently drove away from the house’s front porch, though, the girl started to giggle. 

“What’s going on?” Max asked her, confused. 

“They think we don’t know.” She revealed, and, for a breath, there was silence inside the Camaro. 

And then they burst into laughter. 

_______________________________________________________________

_ Billy’s hands on him, throwing him on the couch like he was nothing- _

_ Billy swallowing his dick whole like he was hungry, oh so hungry, eager for Steve’s moans- _

_ Billy’s lips on his, gliding against each other in that sensuous, addicting dance, Steve wishing it would never end- _

_ Billy tearing moans from his lips when he slid inside, big and hard and perfect, made just for him, making him feel so full, and cared for, and tended to- _

_ Billy reaching out to kiss him just when his knot popped, muffling Steve’s delirious scream, body filling up with so much, so good- _

_ Billy biting his neck, saying without words that he wanted him, needed him, and, if Steve let him, would have him for eternity; kissing his ring instead when Steve tensed, a vow, a promise to be kept- _

“Dingus, you okay?” Robin’s voice and hand on his shoulder woke him up. 

“What?” He rubbed his eyes, trying to open them. 

“I think you were having a nightmare.” She said, wrapped around a robe. 

Steve stopped for a moment. “I don’t remember.” He lied.

Robin frowned, but didn’t comment on it. “Want me to sleep here?” 

“No need.” He answered, turning his back to hers. “I’m fine. I swear.”

“...okay.” The girl conceded, padding back to her room. “But call for me if you need me, okay?”

“Promise.” Was his answer, unable to gather the words to tell her that what he needed, she couldn’t give him. 

It belonged to a boy with sunshine hair and ocean eyes. 

_______________________________________________________________

He warned them one day, and went there the other. 

“I’m not leaving you alone here, Max.” He hugged her close, tight, as she cried against his shirt. 

“Yeah, I know.” She let go of him and punched his shoulder, wiping her eyes. “You can’t live without me.”

“That’s right.” He agreed, just to avoid upsetting her even more. 

“Need anything, call us, okay?” Hopper handed him a number as he closed the rack.

“Sure thing.” They exchanged a quick hug. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Why do I feel like that’s a lie?” Hopper arched one eyebrow. 

“I may be thinking of paying a visit to UCLA.” He admitted, eyes cast down in uncertainty. “Best teacher’s program in the country.”

Hopper’s smile was proud. “I don’t blame you, just make sure you have enough room when the brats come to visit.” 

“Will do.” Billy stopped for a moment. “Thanks. For everything.” 

“Don’t sweat it, kid.” Hopper was smiling. “Just don’t forget me, alright?” 

“Never.” He chuckled and entered the car, ready to drive for the whole three days it took to get to Cali, sound blaring all the way there.

_____________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you have enough, darling?” Steve’s mom worried, hands on his chest. 

“If I don’t, I’m sure Nathan won’t mind me borrowing some of his stuff.” He assuaged her. “Not to mention it’s warm out there.”

“I’m only feeling slightly better about all of this because I know Nathan will be there to take care of you.” She said. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “Like I haven’t been taking care of myself all this time?” 

“You know what I mean.” She insisted. 

“No, I don’t.” He shook his head. 

“Come on, Steve!” Robin’s cousin hunk the horn. “Let’s go!” 

He hugged his mom quickly, getting his last bag up. “See you in a few weeks.” 

“Have a safe flight!” She wished him, waving at the door of his building.

Steve entered the car and looked back for a moment. To his mother, to Hawkins, the city he had never really left. 

He had a feeling, and a good one, that he wouldn’t be back soon. 

____________________________________________________________

Billy found Nathan exactly where he said he would be.

“Hey.” He approached the blue car, hands on his pockets. 

“Billy.” Nathan opened the biggest smile. “I’m glad you came.”

“Well, it doesn’t take much convincing to bring me to Cali.” 

“Yeah, I figured.” He answered and pointed with his head to two boards. “I bought those for us. So you can teach me.” 

Billy took a few steps forward, hand over the new board. “Now?”

“Yeah.” He threw Billy a set of keys. “This house behind you is mine. You can change there, I’ll be waiting for you by the sea.” 

The blond boy smiled in thanks and did just that. It was hard to believe he was actually back in Cali after dreaming about it for so long. It only really registered in his body when he got the board from Nathan’s hands and hopped on it, sun on his head, salty water all over his skin. And he  _ knew _ he just could never leave again. 

“Are we doing this or not?” Nathan asked, smile to his face, almost falling off of the board. 

Billy smiled at the other Alpha. “Let’s go.”

After a few hours and two successes from the other Alpha, they laid down on the sand, both exhausted. 

“So.” Nathan started. “When are you starting MIT?” 

Billy bit his lip. “Well…”

“Don’t tell me you’re giving me the money back, cause I don’t want it.” 

“No, it’s not that.” Billy sat up, uncertain. “I don’t think I wanna go to MIT anymore.”

Nathan sat up too. “That’s fine. Do you want to find another engineering school or-?”

“I think I wanna be a teacher.” Billy winced, expecting a laughter. Judgement, a scolding. Anything, really. 

“Like, kid’s teacher?” He asked. “Not college professor?”

“High-school teacher, to be precise.” He answered. “Like… math teacher.” 

Nathan whistled. “That’s brave. I don’t know what to do with fourteen-year-olds, man. My baby brother is that age and he’s crashing in math and I just…” He looked at Billy. “That’s amazing. Where do you think of going, then?”

“I looked it up and apparently UCLA has the best math course in the country.” Billy explained. 

“Not to mention it’s your home.” Nathan agreed. “I’ve never seen you this relaxed.”

“My mom used to take me to the beach every day.” He revealed. “I grew up inside the sea.” 

“Good for you, then, Billy.” Nathan patted his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll be the coolest teacher ever.” 

Billy chuckled. “Thank you.” He said, honestly. “For everything.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” It was Nathan’s time to look sheepish. “How do you feel about teaching my little brother some math?” 

______________________________________________________________

“Talk.” Steve demanded, watching the sea. 

They had been in California, bunking with Nathan, for two weeks now. Robin was hitting on the ice cream girl while Steve and Nathan soaked up the California sunshine.

But Steve  _ knew _ Nathan hadn’t brought him there just for a vacation. He had opened and shut his mouth with a serious expression around Steve way too many times for that. 

“I could never lie to you, could I?” Nathan put his sandy hand through his hair, making a mess of it. “I want to offer you a job.” 

“I think you already gave me enough things, Nathan.” Steve chastised. 

“No, hey, hear me out,” He turned to Steve. “I  _ just _ opened the Foundation, and while I do have lawyers and people who can run the money side of things, I don’t have anyone I trust to be human there. You know, help people, choose who to give tuition to. Someone to be the face of the thing.” 

“And you want  _ me  _ to do it?” Nathan would have to forgive his skepticism. “I never finished business school.”

“No, but you have some notion of what I’m talking about. And with yours and Robin’s story, the media will eat it all up.” Nathan opened a smirk. “Not to mention it probably pays better than Family Video. No offense.”

“None taken.” Steve watched the waves crash, the sky turning orange, yellow, pink. He took a breath. “I suppose you’re not bringing the foundation to Hawkins.”

“That’s the catch.” He answered. “I had limited resources because of the other shareholders from the company I’m taking the money to make this happen, and, as such, I had to improvise.”

“...improvise?” 

“I made my house the foundation’s HQ.” He explained finally. 

“The house we’ve been sleeping on?” Steve frowned. 

“That one.” Nathan confirmed. “You can still live there, of course, we can separate the private and the Foundation’s wings-”

“-but I’d have to go do school here.” The Omega pointed out. 

Nathan offered Steve a sheepish smile. “UCLA is a very good school?” 

Steve turned to the sea again. The crashing waves called for him. 

“Do I get flying miles?” He asked, answer given, decision made. He was sure Robin wouldn’t mind staying in a place where she could kiss girls of whatever secondary gender in peace. 

Nathan laughed. 


	14. Fourteen

“No, dude, it’s x  _ minus _ y, not  _ plus _ .” Billy explained again, eraser on his hand. “Remember what I told you about the graph?” 

“Minus goes up, plus goes down.” Little Seth Alderidge answered him and got his eraser. “ _ That’s  _ what I did wrong. Sorry, Billy.”

“Don’t be sorry for me, be sorry for your grades.” He joked, getting an elbow to the ribs. “Dude!”

“-so the right wing will be the Foundation’s and the left wing will be for living. The kitchen is fully equipped and we have five rooms on this floor, each with its own bathroom.” They heard Nathan’s voice coming up the stairs to the lounge area they were using as a study room.

“Nathan!” Seth stood up and ran to his brother, hugging him. 

“Hey, buddy.” Nathan hugged him back. “You studying well?” 

“Yeah, Billy’s helping me a lot.” The newly presented Omega said, and then noticed the guests. “Hi, I’m Seth.”

“Hi, Seth.” The voice immediately gave Billy chills.  _ Nerolivioletambermusk _ filled his nostrils and his whole body keyed up in longing, a longing he thought he had pushed down already. “You probably don’t remember me. I’m Steve. I met you when you were a little baby.”

“And this is Robin.” Nathan completed. 

But Billy was in a whole other world, especially from the moment his eyes locked with Steve’s, who was tanner and had a few more freckles than he remembered. The urge to take him into his bedroom and check his whole body up for changes was overwhelming. 

“Hi.” Billy said, intelligently. 

“Billy?” Steve frowned a little. “What are you doing here?” 

“I… kinda live here.” He answered, standing up. 

“What?” Steve searched for an answer in Nathan’s face. 

“Well, Billy decided to attend UCLA.” Nathan explained naturally. “So I offered him a place here in exchange for a few tasks here and there, like helping Seth with math, running the Foundation’s numbers and keeping the cars in shape.” He shrugged. “If it was by me he’d stay here for free, but he assigned himself these tasks and said that if I fought him he’d leave, so…”

“Nice to see you, Hargrove.” Robin smiled at him, walking closer. “Do you know how to fix showers?” 

“He doesn’t need to-” Nathan started, but Billy interrupted him. 

“Yeah, I do.” He assured her. “I can fix a lot of things.”

“Good.” She looked pleased. “Then we’ll get along just fine.” She got her bag and entered the hallway, inspecting the rooms. “I call dibs on this one!”

“Billy, can we take a break?” Seth asked him, all sheepish smiles and manipulation, the little brat. “Maybe get some milk-shake?” 

“Yeah, but you’re buying.” Billy joked again, offering Nathan and Steve a nod as he and Seth walked down the stairs, ready to go down the beach get some milk-shake from the ice cream cart. 

Steve glared at Nathan. “Why did you bring him here?” 

“Hey, I didn’t do anything.” Nathan put his arms up in surrender. “He decided to come to UCLA instead of MIT like he said before. I just offered him a place.” He shrunk underneath Steve’s mean look. “There are six rooms and your schedule will never meet! You won’t even have to see him!”

“If you’re trying to make someone take care of me-”

“If he does it, it’s because he wants to, Steve.” Nathan answered, softer. A little sad. “He really likes you, you know?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Steve answered immediately, trying to force his nose to miss the mouthwatering notes of Billy’s scent around the room. 

“Alright.” Nathan conceded. “Wanna go pick a room?” 

Steve fought the urge to pout and just kept on glaring. “I want oceanview.” 

Nathan chuckled. “You got it, Stevie. Anything for the head of the Alderidge Foundation for Educating the Youth.” 

He walked forward, but Steve stayed behind. Wondering if he could really do it. He was just an Omega, never finished school, just started living on his own. But, for some reason, Nathan saw fit to put him in such a prestigious position. Was it charity, or did Nathan see something he didn’t in himself?

“You coming?” Nathan called out, a little worried frown on his face. 

He’d have to figure out, probably. “Yeah. I’m coming.” He walked forward, wondering, on the back of his mind, which of those rooms was Billy’s, and how would he ever keep his sanity with the Alpha his body still recognized as  _ his _ sleeping just a door away from him.

________________________________________________________________

Time passed quickly. 

Between putting up the Foundation, enrolling to UCLA, helping Seth and running their own lives, none of them had much time to anything other than work. 

Their routine was an easy one at that: Billy woke up earlier than everyone, made breakfast, and went to the beach to surf or swim, depending on the day. Then he came back, all salt and sun and heat, came to the kitchen to re-hydrate himself while Steve was still half asleep on his first mug of coffee, making him almost choke to death at least five times, and went back to his room to take a shower and head to the campus.

“Just fuck him already, dingus.” Robin looked at him over her newspaper, sitting beside him at the kitchen aisle. “Even Seth already asked me if you two will kiss each other soon.” 

Steve groaned in response, only half coherent at this point. “He smells  _ so good _ .” He cried, turning to face her. “Why does he smell so good?”

“Why don’t you just. Fuck. Him?” Robin insisted, putting her newspaper down. 

“He doesn’t want me.” Steve said, completely certain. “Remember what happened at his rut?” 

“He was drugged out of his mind, Steve.” She insisted. “And you never  _ talked _ to him about that. He kissed you that night at your house, didn’t he?” 

“He did.” Steve agreed. “But he never talked about it after.” He put more sugar in his coffee, to see if it hid the bitterness of his life. “He doesn’t want me, Robin.”

She rolled her eyes and growled. “Suit yourself. Just don’t come to me complaining when he comes home with an Omega wrapped around his arm, alright?” 

Steve limited himself to pout. 

“I really can’t complain if he does?” 

She threw her sandwich at him.

“Come on, dingus.” She stood up, finishing her coffee. “We have a fundraiser to plan.” 

_______________________________________________________________

“I’m OK, Max.” He assured her by the phone. 

“Is Steve there, too?” She asked. 

“Is Dustin with you?” He retorted. 

She paused. “Touché.” 

“You haven’t talked to him yet, I assume.” He threw himself on his bed. 

“I hate that I have to.” He could  _ hear _ her pout from Hawkins. “Why can’t he just  _ understand _ ?”

“Because there’s a thing called consent, Maxine.” He chastised her. 

“I know, I know…” The girl sighed.

“What about Neil?” He asked her, heart thumping in his ribcage.

_ You were keeping it from me, huh? That you made the son of the richest son of a bitch in this town your little whore? _

_ You’ll never be an Alpha like this, son. You know I do this for your own good, right? _

_ You better knock that boy up, you hear me? You’ll finally be good for something, bringing money to this family. Making something out of yourself. _

_ Lucky son of a bitch. _

“He’s been alright.” She answered. “Punches the wall a lot, though. But he never hits me, only breaks a few of my things when he’s angry, and if I thought he had hurt my mom I’d set Hopper on him.” 

“Atta girl.” He smiled to himself. She was so fierce, that one. He felt his chest warm in pride.

“I talked to my mom and we’re all coming to visit you on Spring.” She announced. “You better have room.”

“I already asked the host, it’s fine.” He assured her. “I’m sure you’ll all enjoy some sunshine on those pale asses.” Billy chuckled. “Not to mention you may have some more time alone with  _ Dustin _ to maybe grow yourself some cojones and  _ talk _ to him.”

“I’ll talk to him when you talk to Steve.” She said simply. 

_ “Are you talking about Steve Harrington?”  _ Neil’s voice could be heard from the background. “ _ Is this Billy? Let me talk to him-” _

“No!” Max answered, phone ripped from her hand. 

And while he loved her dearly, he saw no reason to expose himself to Neil’s venom ever again. He was doing better, feeling better, and had nothing to prove to that piece of shit. 

“Billy, that you? Hear me out, son, we can still-”

Billy hung up. 

Max would call back, and  _ never _ give his number away to that man, he was sure. 

He earned that peace. 


	15. Fifteen

“That has to go through mister Hargrove.” The accountant said, lawyer nodding on the background. 

“But _why_?” Steve frowned. “He’s not an official employee of the Foundation, and I’m the head!”

“Mister’s Alderidge orders.” The lawyer, hair tied behind her neck, said. “I believe it’s because the foundation is small now, so numbers aren’t that big, but once they get larger, the easier it is to miss an employee mishandling the money.” She said softly. 

“So every purchase or transference over this amount-” The accountant showed him on the paper. “Has to go through him.” The young man looked at him. “I’m sure if it’s you he’ll just take a quick look at it and sign, but we do need his signature on this paper.” He said. “Sorry?”

Steve groaned and got the paper, marching out of the room. 

It wasn’t their fault, but fuck that. He was pissed, and he should be. 

“Nathan?” He said through the phone, voice letting no space for much discussion. “We have to _talk_.” 

“It sounds like you’re going to kill me, should I not come home?” 

“Why does Billy Hargrove have to sign every one of my purchases?” Steve demanded, angry. 

“Because I trust him, I trust you, and I trust Robin, but I learned not to trust every one of my employees.” He explained slowly. “Now it’s just you trying to buy things, but soon it won’t be, and I want him to have whatever oversight he can, considering how big those numbers will get.” 

“I understand that.” Steve rubbed between his eyes, a migraine forming. “But does it have to be _him_?”

Nathan paused. “Have you even talked to each other?” 

“No.” He admitted, tired. “And I don’t get why people keep on asking that. We had a mutually beneficial deal and it ended, that’s all.” 

“If that was all, you wouldn’t be so adamant about not working with him.” Nathan replied. 

“Well, to be honest, my love life is none of your business!” He put the phone back into the holder with a little too much force, growling. 

Nathan was stupid. Billy was stupid. 

But Steve was the stupidest of them all. 

____________________________________________________________

_Nerolivioletambermusk_ walked into his room. “You need to sign this.” 

Billy delighted himself in the moment of open-mouthed fish he caught with Steve looking at him. He had just come out of the shower after surfing that morning, and had nothing but a towel on. 

But the fun didn’t last too long. Steve composed himself back again in seconds. 

“I’m surprised you’re already this awake.” Billy commented, droplets falling from his hair to his chest. “You usually take at least two mugs of coffee to gear into motion in the morning.” 

“Billy, this is important.” Steve insisted. “It’s for the Foundation.”

“Okay.” He conceded. “How quick do you need this.”

“Friday or we won’t have time to change it if it’s not approved.” Steve arched one mean eyebrow. 

“I’ll hand it over to you tonight, don’t worry. I know those things are not that big of a deal right now, and if you’re the only one making the purchases then it’s fine.” He said. 

Since Steve didn’t move, Billy cocked his head. “I gotta change, so… you going or you staying for the show?” He touched his towel.

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Steve countered. 

“I’m aware.” Billy answered. “I just didn’t know you were looking for a replay.” 

Steve stood up. “Friday, Billy. After that I’m buying it with or without your signature.” He turned and left, not bothering to shut the door behind him. 

So Billy ignored the fact that Steve’s room was just across from his and dropped the towel right there and then, walking naked to his dresser and taking his sweet fucking time to choose his clothes. 

He heard a door bang loudly and chuckled to himself. 

“What did you do?” Robin poked her head inside his room. “Nice ass.” 

“Thanks.” He pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. “And I didn’t do nothing. Pretty boy has his panties twisted, that’s all.” 

She hummed, entering his room slowly, checking everything out before settling to sit on his bed. “And why do you think he has his panties in a twist?” 

He shrugged. “Dunno. Don’t care.” He avoided her perceptive eyes by pretending to skim over the document Steve had just handed him. 

“I think you do, though.” She moved her dangling arms front and back. 

“Are you majoring in forensic science or something?” He asked her, seeing her open a big, big smile. 

“Psychology.” Was her answer. 

“Noted.” He paused. “What are you doing here, really?” 

“I was curious to know what your room looked like.” She admitted. “ _And_ why Steve looked like he wanted to tie you to a bed, fuck you, and _then_ kill you.” 

“Stop.” He asked with a huff. 

“Stop what?”

“Stop trying to make me go down that rabbit hole again.” Billy shook his head. “Didn’t work the first time, I’m not doing it again, _especially_ since Steve don’t want it.” 

“Did you ask Steve?” She tried. 

“Actually, I just did.” He looked at her, out of patience. “And he said no. So just back off.” 

“He did _what?_ ” Robin frowned. “That idiot.” 

“Whatever, Buckley, just-”

“Robin.” She interrupted him. “You made me breakfast already, we’re in first name terms.”

“-Robin,” He corrected himself, rolling his eyes. “Just leave me be, okay?” 

She paused for a moment. “I know it’s been some time but… do you need a piece of his clothing?” She asked, understanding. “I know the transition wasn’t smooth as it should when it came to sharing your scents.” 

He pondered. “Wouldn’t that restart the whole cycle for me?” 

“I don’t think so.” Robin shrugged. “I think it would calm your jittery nerves. Just as soon as you only used it, like, a few times a week, and start lowering the number of times you do.”

He rubbed his eyes hard. He’d been feeling all over the place, lately, difficulty to focus, tired all the time. He thought it was the move, of his body adapting to being completely out of Neil’s reach, and even the weather. 

But maybe she was right. Maybe that was it. 

“Won’t he notice?” He asked, trusting her. “My scent will change again.”

“It’s different already.” She revealed with a shrug. “You don’t notice because it happened over time, but I only met you in person a few times, and I can tell you… your scent changed a lot.”

He frowned. “It did?” Billy winced, trying to smell himself. “Is that bad?” 

“No, not at all.” Robin guaranteed. “It was very concealed before, like you were trying to be a different person. But when you started trading things with Steve, it was like that layer of pretending went down the drain and what’s really _you_ could come up.” She wondered, trying to make signs with her hands.

“Alright, _english_ , miss therapist.”

“Before you smelled like… ozone, gasoline, smoke, salt, a tiny bit of violet. But now…”

“Now what?” He sat beside her, watching his own hands. He knew it. Steve had changed him permanently. 

“Now you smell different. Lighter. Like… Neroli, violet, musk.” Those were Steve’s notes. “Cedar. But when you see him, you start smelling of cinnamon and gardenia.” Robin smiled lightly. “It shows, Billy.” 

He rubbed in between his eyes, frowning. “It’s been months.” He admitted. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Her hand went to his shoulder comfortingly. “I honestly don’t know.” She answered. “I don’t understand how he feels, sometimes. What he thinks. Guess the experience of different genders do that to people.” 

Billy nodded. “I know.” He said, giving up on trying to push down just how miserable he was. 

“It’s okay.” She wrapped one arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. “You can talk to me.”

He frowned, watching her. “What’s the catch?” 

Robin grinned. “Can I write a paper on your profile?” 

Billy sighed. “No names?” 

“I’ll call you a posh name so no one will know it’s you.” She assured him. “Like Brandon. Or Logan.”

“Deal.” He offered her his hand. 

“Nice making business with you, Billy Hargrove.”

He chuckled darkly. “You have no idea what you just got into.” He eyed her. “You know who my dad is, right?”

Her face paled. “Shit. Forgot about that.”

“No backsies.” He stood up, grabbing the contract, a highlighter and a pen. “See you at noon, Robin.” He left, heading to the study room, laughing to himself, listening while she punched his pillow. 

__________________________________________________________

Steve caught her rummaging through his dresser. 

“The hell, Robin?” He asked, entering the room. 

“Dingus!” She jumped, but smoothed the surprise out with a smile. “Shouldn’t you be at a meeting? Or class?” 

“Shouldn’t you be _outside_ my room instead of going through my stuff?” He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “What do you want?” 

“Would you borrow me a sweatshirt?” 

He cocked his head. “Any reason why do you want to smell like an Omega?” He asked her. 

“I poured paint over the box where mine were.” She explained. “And I don’t feel like buying a new one just because they are all washing.” 

“Whatever.” He shrugged, getting. “Just not the red one, it’s-”

“Your favorite, I know.” She stopped, looking at him. “You alright?” 

“Oh my _God_ .” He rolled his eyes, “Why do people keep _asking_ me that? I’m fine, I’m great!” He growled and left the room, leaving her laughing behind him. 

Robin smiled, taking a very particular sweatshirt from his dressed before leaving too. 

_________________________________________________________________

Despite being a somewhat soft personality boy, Seth wasn’t one to cry easily. So when he entered the kitchen that afternoon with his eyes filled with tears, something akin to dread settled in Billy’s gut. 

“Hey, Seth, what happened?” He asked, just to have the boy wipe his eyes quickly, trying to hide his tears. 

“Hey, Billy.” He opened a smile, real one, despite his sadness. He was always happy to see Billy, and the sentiment was returned. 

“Seth,” Billy sat beside him. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s nothing.” The boy assured him. “Honestly!”

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe you.” He insisted. “I’ll make you a mug of chocolate and we can talk about it, alright?”

“...but it’s summertime.” The boy argued. 

“So what? We’ll put some ice on it so it doesn’t burn our tongues, it’s fine.” He answered, making Seth chuckle. 

Once they had the mugs of sweet liquid over the table, Billy spoke again. “Talk.”

“Well.” Seth cast his eyes down. “It’s Rue.”

“I’m assuming it’s a classmate of yours.”

The Omega nodded his head. “She said her dad told her that male Omegas are an aberration, and no Alpha with their head on its place would ever want to be with a freak.” Seth sniffed, a couple of tears escaping his eyes. 

Billy hummed. “And you believe her?” 

“No!” Seth assured him. “But she also said that Omegas should be kept locked up at home, that we’re only good for making babies… and I’ve heard that before, from a friend of my father, and he just _laughed_ instead of defending me, and-” He shut his eyes and hid his face on his hands. 

“Alright, let’s unpack this real quick.” Billy stopped him from hiding, hands on the boy’s face. “Hey, look at me. Good.” Billy smiled at him, _comfortcalmrelaxsafe._ “First of all, either you believe in God or not, do you really think nature would make a mistake like that, if being a male Omega was an aberration?”

Seth shook his head, sniffing again. 

“Secondly, I’m an Alpha and I can tell you with propriety that any Alpha worth their name just don’t care about that kind of thing. People like who they like regardless of primary or secondary gender, and we deal with things from that, not the opposite, okay? Yes, some people have preferences, but anyone who mistreats another person because of their preference is just plain stupid.”

Another weak nod from the boy. 

“And last, have you ever seen the other boy who lives upstairs with me?” Billy asked him. 

“Steve, right?” 

“Right. He’s the fiercest human being I have ever met.” Billy revealed. “He fought real monsters, never took shit from anyone, won constantly at basketball, and when his dad tried to do what you just say, marrying him off to a rich stranger, he left his home and now he’s the head of your brother’s new Foundation _while_ he’s at college, which is not easy, I have to say.” The Alpha enumerated. “Not to mention we fought, once, and he won.”

“Really?” Seth’s eyes lost a little of the cloud of sadness that was over them. 

“Really.” He confirmed. “So whenever people tell you can’t do anything because you’re an Omega, remember him. If he can do anything he wants, so can you.” He hugged the boy close. “Your dad probably didn’t defend you because it wasn’t worth it. Some idiots just won’t change their minds.” He let go, looking him in the eyes. “But that doesn’t mean you gotta believe them, okay?”

Seth offered him a small smile, nodding. 

They silently finished their chocolates. Seth only spoke again when Billy was already washing the mugs. 

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” 

He dropped one of the mugs. Luckily, it didn’t break. “What?”

“You’re in love with Steve.” Seth repeated, looking at him earnestly. 

“Why would you say that?” Billy avoided the boy’s eyes, wondering if he could lie to such a pure spirit. 

“Your scent gets sweeter when you talk about him.” _Damn his fucking biology_. Seth was smiling. “It’s nice. You should talk to him.” 

“I did.” Billy put the mugs on the drying rack. “He doesn’t like me like that.” 

“Well, maybe you should make him like you like that.” He said like it was the most natural thing. “Like, have you bought him flowers? Chocolates? A teddy bear?” 

“I did buy him flowers, once.” He remembered with a small smile. 

“Which kind?” Seth looked so excited. 

“Red colombian roses.” Billy turned to the Omega. “My ma always said it’s what you’re supposed to give to somebody if you’re head over heels with them.” 

“And did he like it?”

Billy shrugged. “I never asked.” 

“Have you kissed him?” The boy was full on smiling now. 

“That’s not information I think I should give you.” 

“You did!” Seth giggled happily. “Nice!”

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” Billy crossed his arms over his chest. “Like homework, or somethin’?”

“Nope.” His smile turned smug. 

“Then you’re learning something today. Come on.” Billy guided him to the garage. “You’re learning how to change a tire.” 

“That’s child abuse!” He cried, but was laughing still. 

“Yeah, tell me that when you’re at the road alone at night with a flat, no one to help but creepers driving around at crack ass in the morning.” Billy offered him his box of tools. “Stop complaining and get me that corkscrew.”

“Sir, yes sir!” Seth answered and sat beside Billy, watching carefully to his explanation. And Billy did his best to teach, so that the Omega would never be helpless, ever again. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

“Robin,  _ please! _ ” Steve, almost frozen to death, knocked for the fifth time on the door of her bathroom. 

“Go to another bathroom, dingus! I’m busy!” She yelled through the door once again. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Steve bit his lip. All the other bedrooms were closed and he din’t want to face the maid downstairs clad only in his towel. 

Damn his fucking shower. He was still soaped up, dripping water from when the thing suddenly went cold. Steve knew that the showers were electric in California because it wasn’t cold enough to warrant gas, so something happened there and he had no idea how to fix it. 

Fuck his life. 

He stomped his way to Billy’s bedroom. “Can I use your shower?” 

Billy was splayed on his bed, looking at a magazine. He didn’t even look up to Steve. 

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“Went cold. I don’t know why.” Steve was shivering convulsively. 

Billy looked up, eyes catching at a droplet traveling down Steve’s body. He nodded. “Sure. I’ll go fix yours while you’re at it.” He slid his legs until his feet touched the floor.

“Thanks.” Steve didn’t stay a moment longer there, just entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. 

He regretted it the moment he did it. 

Everything smelled of Billy, his musk, his violet, his cedar, his sweetness - most likely from masturbating in the shower, which he had a right to do. But  _ still _ . 

To be around that was just… painful. And maddening. 

Steve walked up to Billy’s towel, unable to resist it. He buried his face in it, taking up the smell he missed for so long. 

His body reacted instantaneously, his own smell turning vanilla-y, the wetness between his legs increasing tenfold. 

_ Fuck _ . Billy would be one hundred percent able to smell Steve on it, but fuck it. He was stressed, he was angry, he was tired. So he took the towel to the shower stall and kept on smelling it while sticking a couple of fingers into himself. 

He came with Billy’s name on his lips, leaving even more vanilla-sweet scent running with the water of his shower.

Then he started washing himself up with shampoo and soap that smelled just like Billy, through and through. 

He was gonna regret it. In a few hours, maybe; he thought, leaning against the moist tiles, feeling the tension of his body leave as it was filled with Billy’s scent, his presence. 

But right then, he’d let himself just feel, and take a little of what’s been missing from him, hurting like a ghost limb.


	16. Sixteen

Billy  _ hated  _ suits. 

“Come on, why do I gotta go?” Billy whined as Nathan tied the tie around his neck for him. 

“Yes.” Nathan snapped, decided. “You’re one of my right-hand men. That means if you look disgruntled, we don’t put up a strong united front and people will think they can walk all over us.” He put his hands on Billy’s shoulders. “Do you want people to walk all over us, Billy?”

“You’re talking like my coach.” 

“Well, that’s half of the job of a good businessperson.” Nathan said. “Not to mention…” His smirk went off-the-charts big. “You get to see Steve’s ass inside a suit. And before you get sour with that violet of yours, I’m not interested in him like that.” Nathan assured him, stopping the impending flood of sour scent to the room. “But it’s a great ass. Especially inside a suit.” 

Billy glared at him and turned to the mirror, looking at himself. 

“Here.” Nathan threw him a small box. 

“Dude, you keep giving me jewelry, I’ll take it the wrong way.” Billy teased him. 

“What can I say? I want you to look pretty for your boy.” He winked before leaving. 

Billy opened the box, seeing what it seemed like a match-y set of golden earrings, cufflinks and a ring - Saint Christopher, same as his necklace - and a tie pin. With everything on he looked like some sort of mob boss, but, oh well. Maybe that was the look Nathan had been going for. And while he had a say on it, he didn’t want to, really. 

As long as Steve approved of it, whatever the boss wanted was fine.

_____________________________________________________

“And you’re  _ sure  _ the shrimp is adequately labelled? Because Mrs. Huston is allergic and she needs to know-”

“They  _ are _ , dingus, shut up for a minute!” She finished with his tie and took a step back. 

“We need this to be perfect, Robin. It’s our first fundraiser, we can’t afford to-”

“I am aware, Steve.” She told him. “It’ll be just fine.” Then she paused, walking to sit at his desk. “Are you sure you aren’t nervous for another reason?”

“What, organizing a fundraiser for the rich and the richer isn’t reason enough?” He checked his undereye circles to see if the makeup Robin put on him was visible. It was not. She was a true artist. 

“I’d say seeing the guy your body  _ still _ sees as your  _ Alpha _ in a suit is a pretty good reason at this point.” She opened a grin. 

“Don’t you start on that.” He ordered. 

“What, you don’t think he’ll look cute?” She cocked her head. “I mean, I like girls but he’s a fine piece of-” 

“Enough, Robin.” He said, but just from imagining vanilla was coming off of him. Damn, yes, Billy was hot in fucking  _ sweatpants _ , he couldn’t even  _ imagine _ how hot he’d look inside a three piece. 

She giggled. “Come on, dingus. Enough champagne and you’ll be climbing him up like a tree with the way you’re smelling-” 

“Fucking hell, you’re impossible.” Steve rolled his eyes and left the room just to be away from her, hearing her cackling laughter as he walked away.

That, however, made him bump right into Billy. 

“Hey!” Billy held him by the arms. “You alright, pretty boy?”

“‘m okay.” He assured him, avoiding his eyes. Fucking hell, he smelled so good, all Steve wanted was to hold onto him like a koala and never let go. 

“Hey, Steve!” Nathan came after Billy, a huge, friendly smile on his face. “Isn’t our boy Billy looking handsome today?” 

So handsome his eyes could  _ melt _ . “Yeah. Handsome.” So handsome he could be on his  _ knees _ worshipping all that sex appeal. He didn’t even have to  _ try _ , damn it. 

“He’s going to score us some points with the old ladies tonight.” Nathan said with his fingers crossed. 

“Maybe you should auction a date with him.” Robin came from behind Steve, looking at the situation. “It could get us some real money, if he still has the charm he used to use on those poor girls at Hawkins.”

“I didn’t know about that.” Nathan looked delighted. 

“I wouldn’t know, but the rumor mill said he actually charmed the pants off of Steve’s ex’s mother, mrs Wheeler.” Robin revealed with a conspiratory tone. 

“This is a bad idea.” Billy said, but he looked amused. 

“Well, you can maybe give some of the older women a heart attack, so… steer clear of those?” Nathan tried. 

“We fake-dated for a while ad I can tell you guys he’s not that smooth.” Steve finally blurted, angry with both Robin and Nathan for being such assholes. 

“I never really turned the charm on you, Harrington.” Billy shrugged, all easy smile, hungry bedroom eyes, slight tilt to his posture that made his figure look bigger, more touchable. 

Steve swallowed dry. He had only  _ once _ been this attracted to Billy, and it was during his rut. “Let’s just go.” He said and turned his back, going down the stairs a little too quickly to be considered elegant. 

“Let’s go.” Robin smiled as Billy offered her his arm. He had no idea how women kept their balance on top of such high heels, but he wasn’t about to be omiss in helping one. “Before Steve bursts a vessel.” 

Nathan chuckled and they went downstairs, hoping they were ready to face the green-mouthed dragon.

______________________________________________________________

They spread out and went all schmoozing some Very Rich People™ for a very long while. From the canapes to the champagne, everything was one hundred percent perfect, and checks were being written left and right. 

The evening was a huge success, if a little too stiff for Billy’s liking, Which was why he got so damn confused when desperation caught his throat like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t-

“Where’s Steve?” He asked Robin, quite rudely interrupting her conversation with an elderly man. 

“I don’t know.” She frowned. “What’s going on?” 

“Don’t know, I just gotta find him.” His eyes were properly terrified as he moved through the crowd with a single-minded determination directly to Nathan. 

“Have you seen Steve?” 

“He was talking to an elderly man just a minute ago.” Nathan looked around. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t know.” He couldn’t breathe and was starting to sweat. “I have to find him, I just  _ know _ I have to find him-”

“Alright, okay.” Nathan put his hands on Billy’s shoulders,  _ comfortcalmrelax _ flowing off of him in that oceanic tone he had. “He’s probably just charming someone outside or something. I’ll go look on the left wing, as Robin to look on the right. You can go outside and see if he’s there, alright?”

Billy nodded, trying to calm himself. Everything looked like he was on a daze, high and crashing on something incredibly bad as he looked outside. There were a few people there, smoking and talking and drinking and laughing, same as inside, smelling of scent blockers, scent enhancers, perfumes and other things, but his nose only wanted _nerolivioletambermusk_ , _needed_ _nerolivioletambermusk-_

He caught a whiff of something. Sour, putrid, plain vile; but he could recognize that smell anywhere, his deathbed even. 

He ran upstairs. He literally  _ ran _ upstairs, pushing a few people who were on his way to the stairs. He saw that Nathan noticed him with a strangement look on his face, but he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t  _ wait _ , he had to get to Steve, he felt feverish and wrong and  _ wrong- _

The last door to the left wing’s second floor was shut. It was supposed to be a study, but Billy needed the door open  _ now,  _ right  _ now- _

When he caught himself, he was shouldering the door open, breaking the hinges a little. He didn’t even registered the pain on his shoulder, bleeding a little from a splinter, just taking in the scene. 

There was a man there, white hair, tan skin, blue eyes, a bleeding scratch to his cheek.  _ Alpha _ , Billy registered. And Steve, beneath him, smelling  _ foul _ , of fear and despair and anger and everything Billy never wanted him to feel. His clothes were messed and torn, and he had that angry expression to him, eyes dark. 

Billy didn’t speak; he was beyond being verbal. He just pulled the man and bared his teeth, smelling of anger and  _ danger _ , like  _ death itself _ . 

“What the hell is this?” The man stood up, catching his whiff of fear before it got too far, swapping it with indignation. Billy could still smell it, though. 

Billy pushed him against a bookshelf, uncaring of the force. 

“Someone take this brute off of me!” He yelled, both Nathan and Robin entering the room. 

“What the hell is going on here?” Nathan asked, nose catching up on the smell. “Steve, you okay?” He went to check with his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve assured him, looking a little dazed, confused, but still fiercely angry. “He tried to  _ assault _ me.”

“I did no such-” He never finished that, because Billy put his forearm against his throat, growling. “Take this beast away from me!”

“I should let him do whatever the hell he wants with you.” Nathan said, an undertone of a growl to his words. “Get out, Albert.”

“I am a good friend of your father, young Alderidge.” The man tried. “I am donating a ton, and you put an Omega as your head of Foundation, what would you have me think?” He pleaded and shut his eyes at Billy’s growling response. “Young Alderidge, please, this was but a misunderstanding-”

“ _ Out _ , Albert.” He roared, his elegant smell souring to something angry and dangerous too. 

Robin tried to touch Billy’s shoulder to get him to back off of the man, but Billy snapped his teeth at her - not attacking, just a sound  _ no _ . 

Steve hesitated, then braced himself, doing the same as her. The reaction was clearly different, with Billy’s expression softening from rage to aprehension, as if asking him if it was okay, if he did good. 

“I’m safe. I’m okay.” Steve said, trying to soften the anger in his own voice to avoid triggering the feral Alpha even more. “You can let him go.” Billy growled. “ _ Billy _ . Please.” Steve insisted, hands still shaking. “ **Let him go.** ” 

Billy whined, but did so, taking a step back from the man. Nathan took him by the shoulders, firmly and quickly guiding him out of the room. 

“Steve?” Robin asked him, a bit far from the boy. 

“I’m fine.” His shaking hands told another story. “I’m okay.”

Billy growled, instincts haywire. He went to Robin, who winced as he reached for him, but his scent was just worried, not aggressive, as he pushed her to the couch, and then Steve, both almost cuddling, so close they were. He just sat beside Steve, cocooning him with his own scent from one side, and Robin’s from another, lizard brain telling him this was the best thing to do.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I just want to take a shower.” Steve announced, jumping from the couch. “Can you help Nathan finish up the party, Robin?” 

She nodded gently. “Of course. I’ll tuck this one in, too.” She touched Billy’s arm. “He won’t be functional for a while.”

Steve nodded his thanks and left, leaving Billy to whine after him loudly, copiously; a sad song that moved even stoic Robin.. 

“Oh, no, Billy, you did good. You did good, please, please,” She felt like crying, so she did, instincts reacting to his drop, to his hormonal sadness and misery. The Beta hugged him close, overwhelmed by the Alpha’s sadness, the smell of terror and violence, by what almost happened right in that room. 

She cried while Billy whined loudly, calling out for his distressed Omega, eyes wet and leaking on the Beta’s shoulder. 

_______________________________________________________________

Steve washed himself. He washed him once, twice, he washed himself with a loofah, he put the water to the maximum heat…

… all until he slid to the bathroom’s floor and let himself cry. 

He cried his fill. He cried his eyeballs out, he cried until he had a headache, until his throat hurt, until his chest heaved without a tear falling out, empty and hollow. 

Then he picked himself up from the floor. Patted himself dry, put on some clean clothes, laid on his bed. 

It felt cold, and empty, and too fucking much like that fucking couch that he’d have  _ bleached _ the following day, but…

But he knew exactly what he was missing. 

____________________________________________________________

Billy had been asleep, mainly because of the hormonal crash, when the soft knock on his door woke him up. 

“Come in.” He said, turning to see even though he didn’t need to. 

_ Nerolivioletambermusk _ walked in. Billy stifled his body’s need to whine for him. 

He stood uncertain by the door for a moment before Billy moved, making space on his bed. “Come on.”

Steve deflated instantly, curling against the Alpha’s body. He wasn’t crying, but he was definitely a little tense. 

Billy didn’t say anything nor touched Steve more than he needed to - not until their scents mingled and Steve started to relax against him, his nose touching Billy’s glans softly.  _ Then _ he put his arms around him, holding him close. 

If Steve cried a little against his shirt, it was okay. Billy could be the one to be there for him right then. 

“How did you know?” He asked Billy, hands gripping his shirt. 

“I don’t know.” Billy shrugged. “I just felt it, when I was downstairs.” He pondered, trying to search his mind. “I really can’t remember. Guess my lizard brain took over.” 

Steve hummed. “Do you think it’s because we exchanged clothes back then?” 

He shrugged again, hand caressing Steve’s hair lightly. “No idea.” He answered honestly. “I’m sorry if I was inadequate.” 

“You weren’t. I was.” Steve admitted.

“Nothing you did was inadequate. Not after what you went through.” Billy shook his head. “No damn reaction could ever be inadequate, pretty boy.”

Another beat passed. “Thank you, Billy.”

He sighed, squeezing Steve against his chest. “Anytime, pretty boy.” He said, eyes closing shut. “Anytime.” 


	17. Seventeen

A newfound peace established itself between them. 

When Billy was on the study area teaching Seth, Steve would sit beside him, working on his own things. 

When Billy was watching TV, Steve would curl up beside him, a seat apart, and fall asleep on Billy’s presence, to Billy’s smell. 

And no they made a habit of having dinner silently together, sometimes accompanied by someone else, but regardless. Like keeping a schedule of being in each other’s orbits kept them safe and sane, like it kept them grounded. It certainly kept Steve’s night terrors and Billy’s agony at bay. 

Considering everything, for that very moment, that was just about enough. 

_________________________________________________________

_ Vanillacinnamongardenia  _ everywhere _.  _

“I won’t go easy on you, pretty boy.” Billy warned. 

“Like I need that to beat your ass.” Steve retorted, hanging on tight. 

Robin rolled her eyes. “I miss the blissful times when I forgot you two are  _ boys _ .” She flipped her magazine, glancing up in time to see Steve’s video game character punch Billy’s in the face. 

“Well, clearly it’s your fault for forgetting.” He shrugged. 

Then Nathan entered, frowned a little, very discreetly sniffing the air. “Did someone drop pastries in here?” 

Robin cackled until she couldn’t breathe. 

________________________________________________________________

“You gotta  _ talk _ to him, dingus.” Robin insisted for the millionth time, rolling her pretty green eyes to the sky. Why was she friends with such dumb people, again? 

“Robin…”

“No! Enough is enough, Steve!” She stood up on his bed. “Don’t you keep saying that you’re an independent Omega who is strong and mature and doesn’t need anybody?” She threw his words in his face. “Then be this Omega!”

“I  _ am _ .” He looked at her gravely. “I am growing and running a piece of an empire. I have people depending on me, a name to protect, a salary. I own my own life now, Robin.”

“Yes, but not your emotions.” She insisted. 

“They have nothing to do with this.” He turned back to his papers. “I am being smart.”

“No, you’re being dumb. And worse, even,” She took a deep breath.  _ Here it goes _ . “You’re being exactly what your father wanted you to be.” 

Steve turned back to her, eyes wide. “What did you just say?”

“You heard me, dingus.” Robin jumped from the bed to the floor. “You’re acting just like your father. Like money and name and reputation is all that matters and emotions are a weakness that should be eliminated before it can influence anything else. Well, newsflash, Steve.” She threw the hoodie she  _ knew _ was Billy’s, hidden underneath Steve’s covers, on his face. “You left your house because money alone couldn’t make you happy. So what the fuck are you doing with your life, going back that route?”

“I-...” Steve’s frown deepened. “I have to-”

“What you have to do is  _ stop _ trying to prove anything to anyone and rethink your life choices, because I did  _ not _ follow you across the country to watch you fuck up like this.”

Then she left, hoping that the dramatic effect got stuck to his head, at least enough so he’d think about it. 

It was her very last hope. 

_____________________________________________________________

“So.” The lawyer - Margret, Steve had learned,- said, sitting in front of them. “We are being sued.” 

Nathan frowned. “By whom?”

“Albert Irvin.” She handled them the papers. “For emotional distress, threatening and physical assault.”

“He’s suing  _ me, _ then.” Steve concluded, feeling sour, the whole world turning to storm around his head. 

“Not really.” The woman answered. “He’s suing all of you.” 

“What?” Robin got her file, looking at it with a big frown. “Can he do this?”

“Robin never even said anything!” Steve stood up, too stormy to sit in stillness.

“It does not matter. She was there.” Margaret explained. “Steven is an unclaimed Omega. Mister Irving is claiming that he made a perfectly acceptable move and was faced with physical violence from an Omega, threats of physical violence by an Alpha, and public humiliation from being escorted out of the party by mr. Alderidge’s orders, all while miss Buckley watched.” She said. “So you’re all involved.”

Nathan grabbed one of the cigarettes Billy was taking from his holder, thanking him for lighting it up. He usually didn’t smoke, especially indoors, where Seth could see and be affected by the smell, but the situation clearly warranted an exception. 

“How likely is he to win?” Billy spoke for the first time, voice somber, looking quite like he did back when he was under his father’s thumb; all coiled rage and angry sea. 

“Unfortunately, whether he wins or not, the Foundation’s reputation is at stake to the media.” The young lawyer answered. 

“What do we do, then?” Robin let go of the file, looking somewhat frightened. Monsters and russian agents you just punched in the face. What did you do with a corrupt legal system?

“My professional advice is a public apology.” 

“No fucking way.” It was Nathan’s time to stand up. “Absolutely not.”

“I’ll do it.” Steve didn’t need to say anything; Billy passed him his cigarette. Just like all those months back. It was almost a foundation set in stone, already, knowing that Billy would somehow have his back, no matter what. He hoped he wouldn’t fall to crumbs when that stone was removed, kind of like a jenga game. He’d always have a whole, but if he could stand, he would be fine. 

“No, Steve.” Robin shook her head. “You can’t do it. Look what message it passes to the public. We are public figures now.” 

“Yes, but we can’t have legal charges over our heads.” The Omega rubbed his forehead, every cell in his body revolting against the idea. “We can even be expelled of UCLA, Robin. All of us. Remember? It was in our admission papers: we can’t be criminal fellons.” 

“Wait, wait,” Billy shut his eyes, hand up. “You said the problem is that we defended an  _ unclaimed _ Omega, right?” 

“Yes.” Margaret answered. “The Omega Statute states legal immunity for both Omegas and Alphas protecting each other only in cases of claiming, both permanent or not permanent.” 

“So if he  _ was _ claimed?” Robin’s gears got on track with Billy’s. 

She checked some papers. “The case would be summarily dismissed.” 

“This Statute is from fifty-three.” Nathan sighed. “This whole thing is ridiculous.”

Billy bit his lip, looking at Steve. “You know what we gotta do, right?” 

Steve nodded, handing him back the smoke. “I’ll go pack my stuff.” He said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. 

“What? What did I lose?” Nathan asked with a frown. “What is he going to do?” 

The other Alpha cocked his head. “Are there any available double bedrooms?”

_______________________________________________________________

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay living with him like this?” Robin asked him, helping him pack his LP’s to a box to move to the other side of the hall. 

“Not really.” Billy admitted. “But I won’t allow anyone fuck him up, or the Foundation, because I got out of control.”

“You know it’s not about that.” The Beta corrected him. “None of this would have happened if he hadn’t tried to  _ assault _ Steve.” 

Just the mention of it made him rasp a growl. 

“See?” Robin shrugged, looking around. “Well. At least there’s one more room free for when the brats come to visit.” 

Billy sighed and let go of what he was doing, sitting beside her. “Almost forgot that. When are they coming?”

“Two weeks.” She answered, looking at him. “Dustin is really excited.” 

He chuckled. “He’s seeing Maxine in a bathing suit. I’m sure he’s excited.” He straightened his spine a little. “Which means I gotta have a talk with him.”

“Steve already did.” Robin informed him. 

“I’m sure he did.” He agreed. “But what kind of brother I would be if I didn’t give him the shovel talk?” 

She chuckled. “You miss her, don’t you?” 

“Every day.” Billy agreed. “But I’m sure she’ll move here as soon as she finishes high school, and  _ then _ I’ll regret missing her at all.” 

Robin agreed with a wince. “Haven’t thought about that. They’ll all flock back to Steve in no time, won’t they?” 

Billy nodded solemnly. “Mama Steve’ll have them tanning underneath the California sun in no time.” He handed her back her box. “Enjoy peace while you can, Buckley.” 

Robin groaned and he smiled, amused. She could pretend all she wanted, but she had a big soft spot for El, and would probably be delighted to have her asking to paint her nails, or her hair, or something. Being a rebellious, but righteous, role model, really suited her. 

But to have them all coming to visit also meant he had a lot of preparations to make, so he stood up and patted her on the back. “Come on, let’s finish this already so I can start making a list of what I have to get, because they will  _ certainly _ forget.” 

She nodded and got back to work, thinking of Steve’s empty room beside hers. 

_ Fingers crossed, Buckley. _ She told herself.  _ That’s probably the universe answering to your prayers. Maybe they’ll get it right, now _ . 

But, well. They were  _ boys _ , and, as such, had the emotional depth of a teaspoon. All she could really do was hope. 


	18. Eighteen

It didn’t take a whole five days for their scents to me seamlessly blended once again. 

Because Billy woke up earlier, so did Steve, although not with the usual grumpiness - maybe because he had been sleeping better. The routine was an easy one, never bumping on each other, like an well-oiled clock. 

“You two look perky.” Nathan commented, getting himself a mug of coffee. 

“My hypothesis is that they were going through withdrawal before.” Robin said over her newspaper. “And now they aren’t.” 

The Alpha hummed. “Makes sense.”

“What  _ actually _ makes sense is for us to go into that courtroom and have this case dismissed already.” Steve said, getting without a thought the mug Billy handed him and taking a sip. “I hate having this hanging over our heads.” 

“Patience, little grasshopper.” Nathan answered. “Just two more days and we’ll prove to the judge that nothing illegal happened that night, and the case will promptly be dismissed.” He leaned with his hip against the counter. 

“Is Irving going to be there?” Billy asked, trying, and failing, to hide his anger. 

“Yes, but so are we all.” The Alpha answered. “I’m more worried about those brats of yours coming to visit, to be honest.”

“As you should.” Robin agreed with a lighter smile. “You have no idea how  _ loud _ they can be.”

“I think it’ll benefit Seth, though.” Billy pointed out, forearm brushing Steve’s in reassurance. “None of them are prejudiced, and despite being young, I guess they’re all very mature about stuff.” His hand clapped Steve’s back. “Probably because of this one.”

“I’d say it was joint effort.” Steve corrected him, but he was smiling a little too sweetly, pride blooming in his chest. “I mean. Between Joyce, Hopper, some of their parents, me and you, I suppose they are well equipped to be decent human beings.” 

“How cute.” Nathan teased, one eyebrow arched up. “But I think proud momma and papa are late to class, so you should probably hurry the fuck up.” He threw Billy a key. “And take my car.”

Billy stopped short. “You- you mean-”

“Your Camaro is pretty cool, but it doesn’t beat a 1950 Jaguar XK120.” Nathan bragged with a grin. “Enjoy, boys.” He turned and left the kitchen, whistling. 

Robin looked amused, Billy astonished, reverently staring at the key. 

“I don’t get a word of what he just said.” Steve pointed out, confused. 

Robin laughed. “Billy’s going to wet his pants.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Billy whispered. “Pretty boy, you know what that means?” 

Steve looked annoyed. “I just said I don’t.”

“It means you gotta get a scarf around your pretty boy hair, because hell will freeze over before I ride this thing with the hood on.” He told Steve, barely containing his excitement. 

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes widened a little. “Oh. So it’s a convertible?” 

Billy groaned in frustration, throwing his arms up, and Robin laughed, rolling her eyes. 

“ _ Boys _ .” 

_____________________________________________________________

“Is that your boyfriend?” Steve’s colleague asked him as soon as she was close enough to him, right after he jumped from one of the prettiest rides he ever had. Fuck first class, Billy took him along the oceanic view, and it was  _ so worth it _ . 

“N- _ yeah _ .” He corrected himself just in time, remembering that the ruse had to go as public as it would ever go. “He is.”

“He’s taking math, isn’t he?” She insisted on the questions. It made him taste sour on his tongue, just a little. 

“Yeah.” He answered. “Wants to be a teacher.”

“He’s in my astronomy class. A minor, I guess.” The Omega sighed. “Sad thing the good ones are always taken, right?” 

Steve smiled without an ink of will to, and made his way to seat across the room from her as soon as she got distracted by her yapping friends. 

He wasn’t  _ that _ emotionally stunted, despite anything Robin said, not to notice and identify that burning feeling in his gut.  _ Jealousy _ . He was  _ jealous _ of a random Omega coveting Billy Hargrove, who was, once again, being his fake-boyfriend. 

Steve wasn’t emotionally stunted, no - but who could blame him if he had  _ no fucking clue _ what to  _ do _ with those feelings, right? 

_______________________________________________________________

The following night they gravitated towards each other on the bed without a word, distress mixing with the  _ vanillacinnamongardenia _ mix they had going on inside the bedroom. 

“You think it’ll go well?” Steve asked Billy, head on his shoulder, hand on his. Darkness making it easier to be vulnerable. “Think they’ll buy it?” 

“Everyone else did before, didn’t they?” Billy said, thumb caressing the back of Steve’s hand in circular motions, just soaking up on his warmth, sharing all the peace he had. 

“But they weren’t a court of law.” The Omega curled a little more against Billy. “This world is so stupid.” 

“Yeah it is, pretty boy.” The Alpha agreed. “If I had known he’d sue us, I’d have punched him. At least I got some joy from it before going to jail, you know?” 

Steve hit his chest. “Don’t even joke about it. You’re  _ not _ going to jail.”

“I went feral over an unclaimed Omega, Steve.” He reminded him. “In the eyes of the law, I’m a felon.” 

“I was the one to scratch his face, though.” 

“Yeah, but you’re an Omega.” Billy couldn’t help but smile as he started to tease, hands on Steve’s waist to tickle him, just a little. “Inoffensive. Innocent. Weak.” 

“Fuck you.” Steve slapped his chest again, squirming. “I don’t think I have thanked you enough for scaring the shit out of him that day. I hate to say it, but I don’t think I could’ve gotten out of that situation by myself.” He cast his eyes down. 

“You can thank me by taking a self-defense class. You and Robin.” He reacted to the fear of the  _ what ifs _ by pulling the Omega closer to his chest again. “I’d love to be around you every second of the day to keep idiots at bay, but I don’t think you’d be very happy after a couple of days seeing my ugly mug around all the time.” 

Steve laughed. “Optimistic of you to think it’d take me two days to get annoyed by you.” 

Billy chuckled, and then they fell into a comfortable silence together. 

None of them was very sure if they actually  _ slept _ , or for how long, but it didn’t really matter, cause resting together was the best rest any of them ever had. 

__________________________________________________________

Their lawyer instructed them on how to dress and what to avoid, and they followed it all to the dot. 

The drive to the courthouse was a silent one. Nathan just threw Billy the keys - he wasn’t a good driver when nervous, and Billy always welcomed the distraction when he was on the edge. 

No one commented on Steve’s hand joining Billy’s at all times the Alpha’s wasn’t on the gear stick. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Margaret guided them inside the building, through hallways and hallways of confusingly similar doors. 

“Irving  _ versus  _ Alderidge and others, please.” The officer informed them, guiding the party to enter the room. 

Irving was already there, looking smug as fuck. Steve went forward, followed by Billy, Nathan and Robin. 

He hated it. He felt like a child, something uncomfortable stirring in his gut, something that would only settle a little when his hand was on Billy’s - so that’s what he did. 

“Billy.” He called, voice a whisper, fingers threading the Alpha’s, squeezing palm to palm to call his attention. “I just want you to know that if something happens-”

“Nothing will happen, Steve” Billy squeezed his hand right back, eyes cast forward, as if looking at Steve was just too much. 

“-still. If something happens.” He waited for Billy’s eye to catch his. To catch just how serious he was. “I’m glad it’s you.” 

Billy nodded, casting his eyes down to hide what the might have told the Omega otherwise. 

“All rise!” The bailiff announced. “The honourable judge Thompson.” 

They squeezed each other’s hands one more time before standing up to face whatever the hell Albert Irvin was planning for them. 

________________________________________________________

“The facts are that this Alpha, William Hargrove, impromptuly attacked my client-”

“-his  _ promised mate _ , nothing impromptu about that-”

“-there is no  _ proof _ that at the time of the occurrence we are here analyzing, they were  _ anything _ to each other-”

“What, you don’t have a nose now?” Margaret defied the counselor, hands crossed ironically over her chest. “Because they smell the exact same to me.” 

“They could have been using scent blockers!” He reminded, indignant by her defiance. “Or could have started a ruse, since then, to mix their scents, and fool this court!”

“Are you accusing my clients of falsehood? Because then you have to prove it, mister-”

“Enough.” The judge’s raspy voice echoed through the large room, despite sounding low. The authority was undeniable. “Many accusations, unfortunately, without any proof, have been thrown around on this room. So, if you will, I’ll see you all in my chambers to propose a resolution to this conflict.” 

The older man stood up. As Margaret followed, they did, too.

Once settled in the smaller room, they kept the silence. The judge looked more tired and weary as he struggled to sit down on his chair. 

“So.” He joined his hands over his table. “The matters of this case deal with very intimate relationships, outdated Omega rights, and very serious claims of physical assault.” Thompson said slowly, all the patience of this world inside his heart. “And considering how notable the people in this room are to the media, I am sure we all would prefer a much less  _ notorious _ conclusion to this matter.”

“Excuse me, your honor, but-” Albert’s counselor started talking, but was silenced by a raised hand by the judge. 

“This is my courtroom. And while I am not arrogant enough to think that this fact makes me the law, I do intend to do right and just by the people put in my care by the justice system.” He said lightly.. 

“Therefore, I am here to propose something, especially in light that the Foundation that mister Alderidge has helped settle is already helping over five hundred children and young adults.” He continued. “I propose a test with mister… Harrington.” He fished a paper to remember Steve’s name. “To prove, without a doubt that he is, in fact, mister Hargrove’s promised mate.” 

Irving started to look smug, whispering with his lawyer as Margaret started to talk.

“But sir, this hasn’t been done since the  _ sixties _ .” She complained. “It’s inhumane and  _ cruel _ -”

“We can adjust the test a little. But I want the defendants to know that the ruling is not dependent on the anuence to this test or not.” He looked at Steve softly. “It is rather trying of a proof to produce. I will do my best to adjust this to be the easiest for you.” 

Steve steeled himself. “What are we talking about, here?”

______________________________________________________________

“Absolutely  _ not! _ ” Billy was almost screaming outside the courtroom, catching a lot of attention, even though Margaret and Nathan were actively trying to shush him. 

“Billy-”

“NO!” He punched the wall once, twice. The officer around asked Steve with his eyes if it was okay, Steve nodded and touched Billy’s shoulders with no problem. 

“Billy.” Steve said, allowing the Alpha to turn to him and bury his nose on Steve’s neck, taking all the soothing he needed. “It’s okay.”

“It’s  _ not _ okay!” He growled against Steve’s skin, instincts taking over. “They want to basically  _ rape you _ to  _ prove something _ , this is-”

“No one is raping me.” Steve shushed him, hands on his back. “I can spend the rest of the induced heat sedated, remember?” 

“ _ Still _ .” Billy finally untucked his head, face red, eyes rimmed. “Still. No one should see you like that. It’s so  _ invasive- _ ”

“I know.” Steve cupped his face with both hands, knowing exactly what to do, at this point, to soothe the distressed Alpha. They trained for this. “But I’m saying yes anyway. It’ll rid us from a lot of trouble, and it’s nothing my biology doesn’t do by itself anyway.” 

“What if it doesn’t work?” It was Margaret, the poor, foolish thing, who pointed it out. “I mean. From what I understood, you only started mixing scents like a week ago, right?” She approached a few steps, talking in whispers. “What if mister Harrington doesn’t ask for mister Hargrove when his heat is induced?” 

“It’ll work.” Steve assured her, no doubt in his voice. “We are doing this, Billy.” 

The Alpha sniffed, anger, indignant distress, all an acidic mix around him. “Are you sure? Because I’d rather go to jail.”

“That’s  _ precisely _ why.” Steve assured him, nodding to Nathan and Robin, who nodded back, despite looking equally unhappy with that outcome. 

“Margaret, please.” Steve turned to her, who also nodded. “Go tell the judge we accept.” His eyes darkened in determination. “And then let’s bury the fuck out of Albert Irvin alive in lawsuits.” 


	19. Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter because SEX  
> you can thank me later

Billy prepared everything the way Steve asked him. A nest in the middle of the bed from the softest linen, closed windows, some fairy lights for a warm night light. Even sedated, the chemical induced heat could be harsh in the eyes, and he didn’t want to wake up with a headache. 

The doctor arrived with the judge, Irvin and his counselor present as well, a video camera in hand - probably counting on Steve lying and failing, there to capture proof for following lawsuits and humiliation, he pondered. 

Little did they know.

“Are you ready, mister Harrington?” The doctor asked, syringe in hands. 

Steve just nodded, sitting on his bed. 

Everyone stayed silent as the doctor slowly moved to inject the compound on Steve’s bloodstream. 

“Stop, stop.” Billy, closer to the scene, shook his head. “Steve, no, this is  _ wrong _ -”

Steve offered him a small smile. “It’s okay, Billy.”

“They’re afraid it’s not going to work.” Albert voiced. 

“We ask for a summary judgement if this doesn’t work, your honor.” The counselor piped in immediately. 

“You slimy piece of shit-” Robin called out, but was held by Nathan. 

“Shut up, Albert!” The heir dotted. 

“Everything in its time.” Judge Thompson said. “Now, please. Mister Harrington agreed to the proceedings. We may continue.” 

The doctor confirmed with Steve, who nodded his consent. 

They noticed Steve’s smell change in about twenty seconds while his heat built. Thirty and he was laying phoetal on the bed, curling over as the cramps started. 

Then, as it should, Robin came closer to Steve. He didn’t make any sound, but turned his head to the other side, rejecting her to his heat. 

After it was Nathan’s time, and  _ he _ earned a growl from Steve, who buried his head in Billy’s pillow in response to the proximity of an Alpha’s smell. 

When it was time for Irving to come over, Steve put himself on his feet, growling loudly, completely feral. 

Finally, Billy approached Steve, who evaluated him for a second before relaxing his stance, coming close to Billy to bury his nose on Billy’s neck. Billy hugged him back, salivating with the sweet, sweet smell. 

“The case will be summarily dismissed, as per previous agreement.” Judge Thompson said, no inflection to his voice. 

“But your honor-” 

“No buts, counselor.” Thompson said. “We have already bothered this couple too much. Let’s go.” 

As he and the counselors turned their backs and left, Nathan and Robin eyed Irvin as his face morphed into rage. 

“That little bitch would go with  _ anyone _ .” He spat. 

“My father’s company will no longer be in business with you, mister Irvin.” Nathan announced firmly. 

“You can’t do that.” Albert chuckled. “This is your father’s company-”

“He handed it to my judgement, which he molded.” Nathan explained, taking a step forward just to watch the other Alpha cower. Without the Alderidges, he had barely anything at this point, after gambling and scamming a whole lot. “Expect my lawyer’s call. Good day, mister Irving.” 

The man left, but it was clear he did not want to. In fact, Steve was starting to smell too alluring, and while Alphas, contrary to popular belief,  _ could _ control themselves, it was also a very intimate moment that they should not witness unless they were a mate or a doctor. 

Nathan and Robin left next, leaving behind only Steve, Billy and the doctor. 

“Mister Harrington, I will sedate you now.” The doctor announced, clearly with blockers in his nostrils. “I will be here once a day until your heat stops to keep you healthy and hydrated.” 

“No.” Steve stopped him, panting from pain and hormones already. “No.”

“Steve?” Billy asked with a frown, kneeling beside him in bed. “Steve, you need to let him sedate you. You can’t spend a chemically induced heat like this, it’s painful and dangerous.” 

“I’m aware. Did that with you, remember?” The Omega said, fighting for his mental capacities. “Look, I know Max is coming here in just a few days and I don’t want you to lose a  _ second _ with her, but-” He paused to gasp at a particularly cruel cramp. 

“But…?” Billy’s heart was on his throat. 

“But I don’t wanna be sedated.” Steve bit his lower lip. “I’d rather spend this heat with you.” 

Billy looked at the doctor, who shrugged. 

“That would be the ideal.” He explained. “I can give him something to attenuate the heat a little. We use it for people who haven’t had heats in a while.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Steve fell back, belly up. “That will be just fine.” He glanced up at Billy. “As long as you’re okay with it.”

Billy had the sunrise bursting from his chest, cracking it open. He could  _ scream _ . “Yes. T-that’s fine with me.” 

“Then it’s settled, I suppose. Mister Harrington looks coherent enough to give consent, and so does mister Hargrove.” He agreed, applying something else to Steve. “Now I’ll leave you two alone and inform your friends of your decision.” He smiled politely. “Have a nice heat, mister Harrington.”

“Thanks.” He said, smiling back, watching the guy leave. 

Billy hovered over him, though. Pupils clearly dilating, sweat dripping from his temples from all the control he was probably exerting over himself right then, trying to avoid an obvious boner in response to Steve’s hormones. 

And, unlike his other conscient, non-suppressed heats, he felt comfortable. He felt safe, and powerful, and  _ desired _ , underneath the lust and care pouring from Billy’s eyes. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Steve teased, sliding two fingers from his hair to his chest, down down  _ down _ into his pants,  _ inside _ his body, gushing slick out-

Billy’s nostrils flared. “You’re having way too much fun provoking me, pretty boy.” He said, taking it all in. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Steve challenged, letting his shirt ride up, just a little. 

“Nothin'.” Billy answered, hands on fists. “If you don’t mind having trouble walking.” 

“You promise?”

Steve laughed out loud as Billy scrambled to take his clothes off, growling in frustration. Growling because that beautiful, maddening Omega was just lying there, having his heat, inviting Billy into his bed, and Billy just  _ could get his pants off _ . 

“Here, let me help.” Steve put himself on his knees on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt while Billy struggled with his obscenely tight jeans. 

“I’m never wearing this shit ever again.” He complained, dropping both shoes at once to lose said pants inside-out on the floor. 

“But why?” Steve pouted. “Your ass looks like a snack into it.” He finally finished unbuttoning the shirt, letting his hands palm every inch of exposed skin, taking in his smell, his strength, his warmth. He was so solid, so real, and every cell of Steve’s burning body was chanting his name. “Makes me wanna take a bite.” 

“ _ Fuck _ , alright. I’m keeping it.” Billy decided, making Steve laugh again. 

Once naked he finally turned, eyes falling directly to Steve’s candy sweet lips. It had been entirely too long since he kissed that mouth, which was a travesty in and of itself. 

“Can I…” He asked, uncertain. 

“Billy, from now on if I don’t want something, I’ll say it.” Steve said, impatient. “I mean, you’re adorable, and consent  _ is _ essential, but I’m in  _ heat  _ so I’ll sum it up: Yes, you may kiss me. You may bite me, slap me - except for my face -, you may tease and bite me, ask me not to come until you say so, you can call me sweetheart or a slut, as long as you don’t imply anything with people other than you.” He enumerated, heat consuming all of his shame. “And I definitely enjoy a little rude lovemaking, if you get my gist. Anything else, ask.” 

“Manhandling?” Billy asked, hands squeezing Steve’s waist. 

“Yes  _ please _ -” His voice melted to a whimper as Billy threw him down like he weighed nothing, probably already high on his hormones, and finally,  _ finally _ kissed him. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, and, if Steve had any say in it, it would  _ not _ be the last, so he thought it quite fitting when the kiss started sweet and sensual, slow and obscene, evolving until he was having his lips devoured by the hungry Alpha on top of him. 

But the heat was getting more and more urgent, so kissing was all he needed. When Billy started to make his way down his body, Steve pulled him up by the hair, making a mental note to explore later the way his breath hitched at the contact. 

“None of that, I’m bursting already,-” 

“What are the magical words?” Billy asked him, all tease and cockiness, a hand around his dick, stroking slowly. 

And while Steve  _ did _ have that dick inside of him before, it was always an impressive sight. 

“Right now?” He teased back, but was quickly getting to the point of desperation, slick gushing vanilla between his legs. 

“Wrong.” He answered, a finger touching lightly,  _ too lightly _ , Steve’s cock, making his breath hitch. 

“Oh fuck.” He gushed some pre come as well. “ _ Fuck _ . Okay, Billy, enough, you just-” 

“One little word, pretty boy.” His finger went maddeningly up and down. “You say one of the brat’s names and I’ll really stop, but I have a feeling you’re enjoying this.”

His teeth worried over his lower lip, pondering. He liked it, he really did, being really desperate before a good dick down. And Billy, Steve was sure, was always a good dick down. 

“Billy-” He tried again, on the verge of tears already, which surprised even himself. 

“What’s the magic word, pretty boy?” Billy asked, taking a bite of Steve’s lower lip and pulling it, tearing a moan out of Steve. 

And yeah, alright. That was it. “Billy,  _ please, please-” _

“That’s all you needed to say, doll.” Billy rewarded him with a kiss to his neck, a bite to his tendon. “I’ll take care of you now.”

Steve expected him to be gentle at first, but Billy  _ so _ wasn’t. He just put the tip in, testing Steve’s discomfort. Finding none, he thrust it all in at once, having the Omega’s eyes turn inside their sockets. 

“ _ Ohfuckyes, _ ” Steve palmed Billy’s chest, wishing he could have  _ more _ of him, their bodies blending like their scents. “Billy, come on,  _ move, move- _ ”

“Magic- word- pretty boy.” Billy gasped, sweating from the effort of keeping himself still and  _ not _ pounding Steve six ways to Sunday. 

“You absolute-” Steve slapped Billy’s back. “ _ -bastard! _ ” As the man didn’t move, he exhaled loudly. “Fuck me, Billy.  _ Please _ !”

“Your wish is my command.” The bastard had the  _ gall _ to say, but it didn’t matter because he finally,  _ finally _ moved. 

There was no time for small finesses. Billy gave him exactly what he needed in a way, didn’t he surf every single morning, he wouldn’t be capable of. But, as it was, Steve was thankful he could, because between the teasing and his heat, he was  _ melting _ . 

It didn’t last long - they both knew it wouldn’t - but Steve’s first orgasm left him winded, shaking. Billy shifted to stop moving, to let him ride it out, but thankfully understood when Steve touched his hand a couple of times, and just kept going and going and going as Steve’s insides squeezed and trembled around his dick. 

It felt like a volcano erupting, everything inside of him blooming open just for Billy to see. Steve could only open his eyes after the last contractions left his body, and the sight that graced him was a gorgeous one, because Billy looked  _ feral _ in his desire, enraptured by the sight of the unraveling Omega, but also about to unravel himself. 

“Come on, Billy,” Steve told him, hands sliding up Billy’s arms, up his neck, cupping his cheek. “I’m here, I’m yours. Let go.” 

Steve didn’t expect to come all over again when Billy did, but that was what happened. As soon as Billy buried himself to the hilt in Steve’s body, his knot popped, bringing Steve to a somewhat surprise state of overwhelming stimulus, tearing another orgasm out of him.

Steve hugged Billy close, feeling tired, sated, a little sore, but at peace. A deep peace rooted from a sense of  _ belonging _ that he had never felt before, not like that. He loved the pups, he adored his friends, but his very soul was Billy’s. 

__________________________________________________________

Later, after they had moved to a more comfortable position to wait for Billy’s knot to deflate, Steve had Billy’s arm over his body, fingers threaded with Steve’s. And he wasn’t even sure if Billy was awake or not, but he had to say the words anyway. 

“I’m glad it’s you, Billy.” Steve whispered to himself, bringing Billy’s hand to his lips to kiss the back of it, feeling an intense urge to cry, with the avalanche of feelings permeating his body. He fought it bravely, contenting himself with squeezing the Alpha’s hand with his. “I’m really glad it’s you.”

__________________________________________________________

Billy woke up to the strong vanilla scent around him and a sensation that should probably be graded the best in the world,  _ fuck _ . 

Steve was probably riding another wave of his heat, he surmised. It made sense, with how dazed his eyes were, his complete lack of pudency as his body undulated on Billy’s cock, already inside his body.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Billy cursed, hands going to grasp Steve’s waist. 

“Tsk, tsk, Billy. No.” Steve told him, his hands grabbing Billy’s wrists to direct his hands up until Billy’s grip was on the headboard. “No hands. I may be riding your dick but this has nothing to do with you.” 

And Billy  _ knew _ it was a game, he  _ knew _ Steve wasn’t serious, but  _ fuck _ if it didn’t make his cock give a shameful jump inside the Omega’s body. 

Steve chuckled. “I knew you’d like that.” His voice was raspy. Billy wondered if he had missed some oral action, beating himself up for not staying awake. “No. I want your eyes and your mind on me, Billy.” He twisted one of Billy’s nipples with medium strength, snapping the Alpha out of his thoughts. “Eyes on me. No touching, no coming until I say so.” 

Billy nodded solemnly. He was the luckiest bastard to ever take a breath, he knew as he watched Steve start to move, body undulating as his hips took him in and out of his body, the slide deliciously warm and wet, Steve’s slick leaving a glistening trail on Billy’s skin. 

He couldn’t care less. All he could do was to watch, hypnotized, to the dance of Steve’s body while he took his pleasure from Billy’s body, building rhythm little by little. And Billy could even be merely an instrument, a living dildo underneath that Omega, but he was  _ his _ , he was  _ Steve’s _ to take his pleasure of, he was taken just as much, if not more, than he took. He chose  _ Billy _ . Billy had never been chosen before. 

It felt  _ good _ . 

And Steve was  _ perfect _ . He looked stunning, muscles rippling underneath his skin as he arched his back, hands on his nipples, eyes closed as he rode him faster and faster, lips parted as his nose couldn’t take enough oxygen in, his cheeks flushed denouncing his pleasure. Pleasure that  _ Billy _ caused. 

He shut his eyes for a second, overwhelmed, dick jumping helplessly as Billy tensed his whole body to avoid coming without permission, but got a pat on his face for his troubles. 

“Eyes on me.” Steve panted, eyes dark, eyes on  _ fire _ , eyes molten lava ready to dissolve Billy into nothing. 

He’d been ready for this ever since he first laid eyes on that boy, want turning to fire, turning to anger towards what he, then, couldn’t have. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Billy murmured, all muscles strained, mind raking through everything Steve told him that he liked. “C’me on, doll, such a slut for my dick, you’re so  _ wet  _ if we were in public you’d be  _ soaking your jeans _ -” 

It had the desired effect. Steve moaned loudly, hands shooting down to find something to hold on to, clawing the sheets underneath him. Steve’s hips gave up undulating and started to move up and down, quicker and quicker, bringing them both closer to the edge. 

“I can practically  _ taste _ you from your smell, so sweet, doll,  _ please _ , please-”

“I’m going to stop.” Steve announced, breathless, eyes on Billy’s face. A request. 

And it was  _ torture _ , it truly was, but it also sounded sort of exciting. What heights could they reach like that? He’d go mad before finding out, he was sure, but this was an opportunity. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Billy cursed, but nodded his head, giving his permission. 

Steve brought it all to a halt, stopping whilst completely seated on Billy’s dick. 

Billy groaned while Steve gasped for air, smiling. The smug bastard. 

“You’re going to  _ kill me _ .” Billy complained, feeling as Steve’s lips gently kissed his chest, his belly, his neck, tongue flicking a nipple. 

“But what a way to go, huh?” Steve asked, laying with his chin on Billy’s chest, watching his face, still smirking. 

Billy couldn’t argue with that, especially because all the blood of his body was currently in his dick, still pulsing inside Steve. 

It took a couple of minutes, but the edge of the orgasm was off. Billy kissed Steve’s forehead, hands never leaving the headboard. 

Steve got up and started again. First, that wet slide from his hole, front and back, undulating his whole body. Billy felt raw, broken open and filled with everything Steve, with everything pleasure. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked him, hips going a little faster. 

Just then Billy noticed the overwhelmed tears falling from his temples. Still, he nodded. “Just don’t stop.” 

The Omega nodded, bending his body forward to kiss the wet patches of Billy’s skin, licking the hollow of his throat. Billy swallowed dry and let go of the headboard, surrendering. 

Rhythm built just as before. Billy was going  _ mad _ . 

“Baby, baby,  _ please,”  _ He sniffed, not even knowing what he was pleading for anymore. 

“Shh, I got you, sweetheart, I got you-” Steve told him, his lifting up and down his hips. “Just let go for me.” 

He did. 

Pleasure built and built to something he hadn’t experienced before. He wasn’t into edging, like Steve was, so it was his first time with it - although it seemed to have quite the effect on Steve as well, sweat dripping from his temples from the exertion. 

And when orgasm came, it came from Billy’s knot unwittingly popping inside of Steve, tearing screams from them both. He was pretty sure he passed out, if only for a moment, with all the buildup tension flowing into pleasure from his body. 

When Billy opened his eyes - wet, he noticed, now without a surprise - Steve was still up, belly slightly distended forward, eyes shut, hands on Billy’s chest to keep himself up, clearly recuperating.

“I think you broke me.” Steve whispered, shifting on his hips - just to get another load of cum pushed inside him, making them both groan loudly. “Yes, yes you did.”

“Me?” Billy laughed, looking up to the ceiling. “Jesus H. Christ, Harrington. I think I fucking passed out.” 

“You did.” Steve informed him, leaning to peck his lips. “Are you saying you didn’t like it?” 

“I’m  _ saying _ you should be on a  _ leash _ , baby boy.” He answered, just to make Steve laugh. 

“You can put your hands down now.” Steve told him, laying his head on Billy’s chest. Billy felt, throat tightening, the little bump to Steve’s belly. Dreamed, for a moment, it could be real. 

“Nah.” Billy smirked, looking down to smell Steve’s hair for a moment. “I’m getting used to have an Omega doing all the hard work now. I’m never going back.”

Steve slapped his chest in response, but laughter bubbled from his belly, warranting the same from Billy. 

“Better not to get used to it.” Steve warned him, all easy and sated Omega. 

“Yeah?” Billy asked, one brow arched up. 

“Yeah.” Steve bit the flesh around Billy’s nipple, making him hiss. “Won’t always be like that.” 

Billy knew. Oh, how he knew. Steve wasn’t really his, not beyond this heat, anyway. Nothing was settled. He  _ had _ rejected Billy before, and, well. Nothing had really changed, had it?

He was brought from his daydreaming by Steve softly snoring, finally asleep. 

The Alpha moved the least he could to avoid jostling the sleeping Omega, just enough to get the covers on his hands and drape them over their joined bodies. 

Maybe he could convince Steve to be his. Unfortunately,  _ maybe _ was all he could count on for the moment. 

__________________________________________________________

They were chewing on energy bars and drinking from the water bottles, having just woken up from an unnumbered round. Steve looked unfairly good with his hair sticking to all sides, sheets wrapped around his waist as he chose the bars with the most chocolate and least raisings for himself, giving the rest to Billy. 

And, well. It wasn’t  _ his _ heat, so it was only fair. Billy was okay with that. 

“Do you know what day is it?” Steve asked him. His eyes were too sensitive for bright lights, but even if they  _ could _ open the windows, they’d still have no idea, having slept and fucked for fuck knew how long. 

“No idea, pretty boy.” Billy answered from the bed. 

“I think I still have at least a couple more strokes until the heat’s done.” Steve slid his fingers through his hair. “Even with the stuff the doctor gave me, I feel like this is longer than my normal.” 

“It’s fine.” Billy assured him. 

“The kids are coming here, though.” Steve sighed. “Irving had really bad timing with this whole suing us thing.”

“ _ Don’t _ .” Billy asked, scent souring a little. “Don’t talk about him, please. I still think I should have broken his face.” 

“Then you’d never find out how things are between Max and Dustin.” Steve teased, head cocked. “Did she tell you anything lately?” 

“No.” Billy admitted. “She gave me the impression Henderson was being a little skittish about the whole thing, but I’m also not sure how straightforward she was with her words, so I can’t blame the kid.” 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed. “Dustin freaks out every time she does anything, but he won’t be sure until she says something. Or kisses him.” He shrugged, finishing his water. 

Billy sighed. “Guess it’s time to have The Talk with her.” 

“The Talk?” Steve frowned. 

“The sex talk.” Billy explained. “School only says the basic, reproduction stuff, a little behavioral, some dangerous mixes. Neil thinks Alphas should just stick it in and their partner should be rolling their eyes in pleasure automatically.” Billy rolled his eyes. “And Susan is too much of a prude to teach her anything.”

“How did  _ you _ learn?” Steve asked him, looking curious. 

“Same as you, I think.” Billy shrugged. “Some experience. Being genuinely interested and curious.” He said and chuckled “Can’t tell you the number of times I got caught doing  _ unmanly _ stuff in my car, honestly. Good thing even then the cops in Cali were way too busy to bother calling my dad on me.” 

“Unmanly stuff?” Steve was frowning again. 

“Yeah.” Billy answered as if it was obvious. “You know, rimming, sucking dick, fingering.” 

Steve blushed a little. “Oh.” 

Billy pushed his legs from the bed, sitting up. “What  _ exactly _ from that made you blush, pretty boy? Because half an hour ago you were riding me like there was no tomorrow. I never thought I’d see you get red from sex talk.” 

“Hm. Well.” Steve fiddled with the sheets around his hips. “I mean, I’ve already had two of those things done to me-”

“I know I went down on you at least once.” Billy fished. “And I’ve seen you finger yourself. Wait-” He frowned. “You’ve never been rimmed?” 

Steve’s flush got a few shades deeper. “Not really, no.” 

“Oh, hell.” Billy walked across the room in a second. “That’s a travesty.”

“Billy, what are you-?” Steve asked, but didn’t stop Billy from taking the sheet from his waist and laying it on the floor. 

“On your elbows and knees, pretty boy. Trust me.” Billy slapped his ass playfully. “C’me on.”

“Billy-” Steve bit his lower lip, a little nervous. This wasn’t heat sex. He wouldn’t need another go for at least a few hours. 

This was sex just because they wanted to, and  _ that _ . That made him nervous. 

“What, you shy now?” Billy teased. 

Embarrassed to his core, Steve put himself in the position, elbows and knees, ass thrust up to Billy’s face.  _ Fuck _ . What did he get into?

“Relax, pretty boy.” Billy said, taking a bite of Steve’s firm ass. “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

Heart beating wildly, Steve felt Billy’s hands spread him up, thumbs teasing his rim, seeing how open he was after all the vigorous fucking. He probably looked like a mess, puffy and red and a little raw - not that it seemed to discourage Billy at all. 

“ _ Fuck _ , baby boy, you have  _ no idea _ how good you smell.” He said. 

And while Steve had expected it, he virtually knew what was coming,  _ nothing _ prepared him for the feeling of Billy’s tongue tasting him. His body did it all without his command, pushing his ass out and arching his back in pleasure, eyes shut to focus on the sensation. “ _ Fuuck _ .” 

“That’s it, baby boy,” Billy’s voice adopted that grave tone that gave Steve shivers. “That’s it. I’ll take care of you now.” 

Steve never felt something similar. He was sweating, he was sure, cock leaking copiously on the sheet - and he was quite happy for it, otherwise he’d have stained the whole carpet by now. Billy’s tongue to his sensitive insides, exploring, invading, cleaning from all the slick as if it tasted  _ good _ to him, chasing more,  _ deeper _ , to a point where Steve wondered, high off the pleasure, if Billy could touch his core like that. 

“Billy, Billy,  _ please _ , Billy-” Steve sobbed, hands clawing the sheets. 

“What, baby? What do you need?” Billy asked him, stopping for a moment to kiss the back of Steve’s neck - a ruse to surprise him with a finger, and then two, sliding into his slick all dry and rough skin and  _ perfect.  _

Steve  _ mewled. _ “Billy,  _ please _ . Please fuck me.” 

“Since you ask so pretty.” Another kiss and Billy was trying to turn him belly up, but Steve fought him. 

“No. No.” He asked, going back to his elbows and knees. “Just like this.  _ Please _ , Billy. Just like this.” 

Billy growled against Steve’s skin, but it was a horny growl, his body decided. And then his dick was there, brushing against Steve’s wetness, breaching him so  _ good _ . 

With the heat wave triggered, Steve gushed slick out as soon as Billy entered him, feeling feverish both from pure desire and hormones. 

Billy pounded him mercilessly, Steve a puddle on the floor, putty on his hands as he did, pressure rising inside of his body. 

“Billy-” Steve groaned, hands shooting back to spread himself up for him, presenting in the most primitive way he could. 

That earned him a growl and a light slap to his ass, tearing another moan from him. Billy’s hand went to Steve’s hair a question, with which Steve answered with a long and loud  _ yes _ , wind knocked out of him by Billy’s fingers pulling on his hair the closest he could to the scalp, as to avoid hurting him when he lifted Steve  _ up _ by it. 

And  _ that  _ put Steve in the perfect angle, Billy reaching  _ every _ pleasure spot inside his body, never stopping,  _ please don’t stop- _

He burst with a scream that took  _ everything _ from him. But Steve’s orgasm finished, and Billy was still hard inside of him - he had stopped, Steve noticed. 

“Why’d’ya stop?” He asked, slurring his words. 

“You already came.” Billy explained, teeth gritted in an effort to remain still. “Doesn’t it hurt?” 

“‘does.” Steve agreed, but his hand reached to touch Billy’s butt. “Hurts  _ so good _ . Keep going.” He demanded, letting himself go on the floor again, unable to muster the strength to anything else. 

He didn’t have to insist, thank the heavens. Billy  _ immediately _ , as per his request, started once again to fuck Steve’s oversensitive hole. It burned a little, and it was  _ exactly _ what Steve wanted. 

“You coming again, baby boy?” Billy asked, words punctuated by quick and long thrusts. He was already breathless, clearly staving off his own orgasm in order to see if Steve had one more on him. 

“I-think so-” Steve furrowed his brow, scanning his body to understand what was happening. Once he did, he reached for Billy’s hand, taking it off of Steve’s waist and guiding it to his dick, asking for what he needed. 

“ _Good_ _boy_.” The words, growled against Steve’s nape, gave him all the shivers. Billy immediately started jacking Steve off in rhythm with his thrusts, loving the sounds the Omega made. 

And when Steve came, he  _ came _ , and  _ came,  _ and thought it was never going to end. He saw stars from the force of it, knocking the breath out of him entirely. 

He only noticed afterwards, when Billy laid them both on their sides to, once again, wait for his knot to deflate, that Billy came too, and a lot - Steve’s belly a little distended from it once more. He couldn’t help but to place his hand over it, Billy’s hand following over his. Breaking his heart a little. 

Not that he wanted kids, or that he wanted kids right away. Just. It was hard to get over Hollywood’s version of a happy ending. 

“Didja like it?” Billy asked him after a few minutes. 

“Did I like what?” Steve asked, already out of it.

“Rimming.” He could  _ hear _ Billy’s grin on his voice. 

“Oh, yeah.” Steve agreed lightly. “It’s amazing.” 

“Told ya.” He chuckled, all warm firmness behind Steve’s back. “You should trust me more, pretty boy.” 

“Yeah.” Steve agreed distractedly, hand sliding on his swollen belly. “Yeah. I should.” 

He fell asleep to the sound of Billy’s peaceful breath, hand on his. 


	20. Twenty

They only emerged from the bedroom a couple of days later, both wrapped around fluffy robes after showering  _ twice _ , because  _ someone _ couldn’t keep their hands to themselves on the shower, ending up with Steve pressed against the wall, a hand around his throat, moaning helplessly as Billy not only pounded him, but also whispered obceneties into his ear all along. 

Billy went straight to the coffee pot while Steve grabbed a few fruit and started chopping it, all the while completely ignoring Robin’s and Nathan’s smirks. 

“What?” He asked when it started bothering him too much. 

“Nothing.” Nathan said, visibly kicking Robin underneath the table. “I heard your sister is coming later today.” He sipped on his coffee to hide his smugness. “Should I send the cleaning staff up?” 

Steve blushed furiously and Billy choked on the apple he took a bite off, earning a few concerned slaps to his back from Robin. 

______________________________________________________________

Maxine arrived by three in the afternoon with the other brats, and threw herself straight into Billy’s arms, leaving him no room to deny her. 

Not that he could. He didn’t think he could ever deny her  _ anything _ . Like, ever. 

“Why do you smell…  _ oh _ .” Was the very  _ first _ thing the little demon said, eyes wide to Billy, then to Steve. “Guess I should call him brother, too?” 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” Billy warned her. “Unless you want me to do the same with Henderson.”

Her face soured. “I don’t know why I wanted to come here so bad. You  _ suck _ .” She slapped his arm. 

Billy didn’t think twice and threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, walking straight to the beach. 

“Billy? Billy what are you  _ doing _ ?” She screamed and slapped him, to no avail. “STEVE!”

“You probably brought this on yourself.” Steve laughed as the group followed the two siblings to the sand. 

“When did you start  _ trusting _ that guy’s judgement?” Dustin asked him, a big frown on his face. 

“Right about the time he started to-ARGH!” Robin started, interrupted by Steve stepping  _ hard _ on her toes. “Dingus!”

Max’s screams turned louder and louder until Billy threw her into the ocean, laughing loudly. 

“You asshole!” Max did her best to dunk him as well, and when she couldn’t, she decided he’d get just as wet as she was, splashing salty water all around as he laughed.

“Feel this, Max?” He asked, taking her off of the floor with his arm around her waist and twirling her around the ocean, her feet over the water. “The salt, the sun, the sand?” He could see her indignation turning into a small smile. “This is what you came for.”

“Home.” She agreed, finally stopping her wrestling and hugging him once again. 

“So.” Lucas asked, turning to Steve. “Who’s that?” 

“We should head inside for proper introductions, but, guys,” Steve announced. “This is Nathan Alderidge. My longtime friend and now, my boss.”

“Like anyone could  _ ever _ boss you around.” Nathan joked, smiling at the kids. “Hey, guys.” 

“This is everyone: Lucas, Dustin, Mike, Will, El, and there with Billy is his sister, Max.” Steve declared. “And those two by the car are Jonathan and Nancy.”

“Nancy, like, your  _ ex _ Nancy?” Nathan arched one eyebrow. 

“She’s my  _ sister _ .” Mike answered, clearly over being Steve’s ex’s little brother. 

“It’s fine. They asked beforehand, it’s okay.” Steve assured him and turned to the brats.

Billy and Max approached once again, both wet and smiling. Steve was having a hard time keeping his saliva  _ inside _ his mouth, and he clearly wasn’t the only one.

“So.” Billy started, staring at the kids. “I’ve stocked as much ice cream as it would fit into the freezer before you guys came over.” He said as his hand messed a little with El’s hair, making her giggle. “We should head inside. If it’s okay with Nathan, I’d like you to meet his brother, Seth.” 

“He could use some friends around his age.” Nathan agreed. “As long as you don’t corrupt my little brother.” 

“We are good!” Dustin protested. “We’d never corrupt anyone! If anything, other people corrupt  _ us! _ ”

“Somehow I doubt that, kid.” The older Alpha answered, eyes signaling Max, who was squeezing water from her hair. 

“Fuck, you’ve all grown too much, I feel old.” Robin pouted. 

“Yeah, same.” Billy put his arm around Max’s shoulders. “Let’s go inside drown our sorrows in sugar.” 

_____________________________________________________________

After a lot of remarks about how  _ big _ the house was and how  _ cool _ that they’d share rooms, Billy guided them to the kitchen, placing every single flavor of ice cream, syrup and sprinkles over the counter for them to serve themselves. Seth was already there having a milkshake, and Billy was immediately drawn by the boy’s presence. 

“Hey, kid.” He messed with Seth’s hair, smiling as the boy struggled to put it all down again. “This is my sister, Maxine.”

“Hi!” Max waved at him enthusiastically. 

“And this is the rest of the gang: Dustin, Will, Mike, Lucas and El.” He introduced them by their first names, because the introducee was a fourteen-year-old darling boy. Sue him. “Jonathan and Nancy are upstairs with Steve settling in their room.” 

“Hi.” Seth answered with a wave of his own hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Will, the sweetest, went forward, taking the spot in front of him. “You’re Nathan’s brother, right?” 

“Yeah.” Seth agreed with a small nod. “Billy talks a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope.” Dustin hopped on a chair, starting to serve himself off ice cream. 

“Very good, actually.” Seth confirmed, a smile to his face that caught Billy’s attention to one reaction in particular. Sinclair had his jaw unhinged, completely uncomposed. 

Billy discreetly patted his shoulder so the boy would get himself together. He was sure, if blush showed up on his skin, he’d look  _ beet red _ . 

“He says you’re all very smart and brave. And that Dustin knows a lot of biology, Will is sweet, Max is scary, and El is supernatural, somehow.” He spoke underneath Billy’s veiled threat of a scowl and crossed arms. “Oh! And Lucas has great taste in music, and… he doesn’t like your sister much.” He told Mike, who rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know.” He sat on Will’s other side, a little too close to the boy, his nose betraying him by going towards the Omega. 

Oh, boy. Teenagers. They’d have to keep an eye on them all before it became a huge mess of tears and Celine Dion playing inside that house. 

While everyone else served themselves of ice cream, Max and Billy made their milkshakes. She stared at him at one point, arms crossed. 

“What’s going on between you and Steve?”

Billy sighed. “It’s… complicated.” He explained. “Tell you tonight? Your room.”

“Why my room?” 

“I’m.. sharing.” He answered with a wince. 

“With Steve?” She asked, a smile blooming on her face. “Sounds great.” 

Billy smiled back, a little shy. “It is.” He handed her her glass. “But there’s something else we gotta talk about.”

“What’s that?” She asked, taking a sip of the sweet beverage.

“Sex.” 

She spat it out on the floor. “What the hell, Billy?” Her face turned red as her hair. 

“I’m serious.” Billy got a few paper towels to clean up the mess. “I’m not letting you go on just on what school and novels teach you. You need some proper education, and if it’s gotta be me, then so be it.” 

“Oh my  _ God,”  _ She said, getting as far from him inside that kitchen as she could. Which meant,  _ ahem _ , beside Dustin. 

“Hey, Henderson.” He called out, the boy’s hand snapping up, his eyes a little scared. Good. He still had it. “We gotta talk.”

Dustin visibly swallowed dry. He looked at Max before standing up and following Billy to the garage, where he shut his eyes. 

“Whatcha doing?” Billy asked, confused. 

“Waiting.” Dustin answered. 

“For what?”

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Just don’t punch my face? My mom will be  _ really  _ mad.” 

Billy’s frown deepened. “Why would I hit you? Did you do anything to Max?”

“NO!” The boy put his hands up. “I don’t know! People hit me and I don’t know why! That’s it, I swear!”

“Chill.” Billy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m not gonna hit you.”

Dustin paused. “You’re not?” 

“Jesus, you make giving you a shovel talk something of a pity walk, kid.” 

“...shovel talk?” He asked, brain struggling to make the connection. “You mean-?”

“Hurt her, and I’ll kill you.” He tried to force all of his strength to his voice, but the boy clearly wasn’t listening. 

“Wait, she  _ talks  _ about me? Of course she does, how else would you know, right?” The Beta looked about to hyperventilate. “Oh my God. Oh my God, she  _ talks to you about me _ , what does that  _ mean?- _ ”

“Fucking hell, I’m done with this.” Billy put his hands on Dustin’s shoulders and guided the semi-catatonic boy to the second floor, pushing him towards a confused Steve as soon as he saw him. 

“What did you do?” Steve asked him, searching Dustin’s face. 

“I think I broke him, I don’t know.” Billy said, turning to leave as soon as he could. “He’s yours, you fix him!”

“You broke him!” Steve protested, but by then Billy was long gone. 

He had to hide from Max before she learned about what he did, or he’d be  _ dead _ . No amount of brotherly love could save him from that one. 

_____________________________________________________________

Later that night Billy snuck his head into their bedroom. Steve looked up from his book, eyes fulminating the Alpha. 

“I take it it didn’t go well.” Billy winced, entering the room. 

“It did.” Steve left his book on the nightstand and stood up. “No thanks to you.”

“Oh, come on.” He protested. “Someone needed to kick one of their asses so they move forward.” He sat on the bed to take his shoes off. “What happened?”

“Max got to Dustin before I could calm him down.” Steve narrated, walking to their shared closet to get Billy some pajamas before he forgot them and slept on his underwear with kids in the house. “So she got mad once she learned it was  _ you _ who brought all that distress to him. But before she could stalk out of the room hunting for you, Dustin pulled her by the hand and kissed her.”

“Ew.” Billy said and cowered under Steve’s stinky eye. “I mean. Oh?”

“Yeah.” He threw the long-sleeved pajamas on Billy’s face. “It was cute. In terrifying way.” 

“What happened afterwards?” Billy asked, already taking his clothes off to change. 

“She vowed to kill you and took him to the beach. Probably for some light PDA.” 

“Shit.” Billy bit his lower lip. “Guess I have to hide from her a little more, then.”

“Or, you know.” Steve arched one disapproving eyebrow. “Apologize?”

“Have you  _ met _ Maxine?”

“Point.” Steve agreed. “You can give her something nice. Maybe take them to that fair that opens Wednesday.”

“Good idea.” Dressed, Billy laid beside Steve, belly up. 

“What did you do all this time you were away?” Steve asked, curious. 

“Walking. Thinking.” Steve didn’t need to be bonded to him to know that he was  _ lying _ . “Hey, have you noticed anything about Sinclair?”

“Like the way he can’t keep his eyes to himself anytime Seth is in the room? Yeah.” Steve rolled his eyes. “What are you planning, Billy?” 

Billy grinned. 

_______________________________________________________________

The following morning they went to the beach. After getting Nathan to surf three waves, Max six, and El one, Billy rented a ball and went forward to teach Jonathan the rules of beach volleyball.

Steve had been watching from a sunny spot, surprised when Nancy went over and sat beside him. Even Robin was building a monster sandcastle with the now-not-so-little kids of theirs a little closer to the sea. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Nancy started, staring at the same direction as he was. “But you and Billy…?”

“It’s complicated.” He answered immediately, taking a sip from his water bottle to busy himself. 

“Got it.” She smiled. “You seem happy.”

Steve reflected on it. The sun on his skin, his kids around him. The Foundation, Nathan, Robin. Billy. 

“I am.” He answered honestly.

Her smile was just as honest. “Then I’m glad.” 

“Come on, Steve!” Nathan called him up. “Let’s play a little!” 

“I’ll go-”

“Go.” Nancy agreed with a grin. “I’ll be here, either building a tan or getting a  _ lot _ more freckles.” 

He nodded and walked to the fence, participating on the division of the teams. 

But, more than himself, he noticed, Billy seemed to really  _ flourish _ underneath the California sun, more than he’d ever on Hawkins. And he was glad, really glad, that Billy found his way back home. 


	21. Twenty One

“Alright, this is not a democracy, people.” Billy announced, blowing on the whistle he never gave back to Hawkins Public Pool. “I’ll assign you a buddy so you’ll all get into the least trouble you can. And when you have a buddy-”

“-you don’t leave the buddy behind.” The kids repeated, all rolling their eyes.

“We are almost fifteen!” Wheeler complained. 

“And my responsibility, still.” Steve countered. “Or you think your mom isn’t counting on us to take care of you in another  _ state? _ ” 

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, but shut up. All it took was for Will to smile at him and he softened, though, shoulders relaxing. 

“Alright, Wheeler, El and Will.” Billy pointed at them. “You’ll be the only trio.”

“But-” Lucas started to protest. Billy knew his number, though. 

“Lucas and Seth.” 

_ That _ shut him up. 

“And, finally, Dustin and Max, because she’d have my head if it was otherwise.” He shrugged. “Also because you’ll be so entertained by each other, I’m sure you’ll find no trouble at all together.”

“Nice!” Dustin vibrated. 

“That’s the spirit.” Billy agreed. “Now. Me and Steve will be with the first group, because the Wheelers seem to deserve a break from each other,” Nancy tipped her hat at him. “Nancy and Jonathan will go with Lucas and Seth, and Nathan and Robin will be with Dustin and Max. Mostly because I trust Robin to rein Max in if she gets too stubborn.” 

“Ay ay, captain!” Robin said as Max scowled. 

“Now, we have a little bit over two hours to go through the fair and then we’ll meet at that burger place for dinner. Questions?”

They all shook their heads. 

“Okay, let’s go!” 

They walked with their groups, going from stand to stand. Billy won Steve a big bear, El won Will and Wheeler both smaller stuffed animals, receiving a kiss to the cheek from Will in reward. 

“You’ve been learning.” Billy told her, watching as Steve and the two boys sat, eating their ice cream cones while he and El caught up with each other. 

“Yes.” She nodded with a small smile. “They like each other.”

“They do.” Billy agreed. “And you like them.”

“I do.” El agreed. “And dad explained that it’s… unusual. But I don’t care.” She shrugged. 

“Good girl.” Billy smiled, really proud of the girl. “Now. Shall we go on the Ferris Wheel while they’re eating?” 

“Yes!” She celebrated.

Billy told Steve where they were going and headed that way with the girl, who looked delighted by everything, especially since she was surrounded by people who loved her. And Billy loved her dearly, almost as much as he loved Max. He’d have to tell her dad, one of these days. 

“I’m taking a minor in astronomy.” Billy explained to her when they were at the very top. “Those there are the Ursa Major, right there. And down there is Draco” He pointed at the stars. “And those are-” 

Something started screaming in his gut, dread filling his veins. It was worse than when he was possessed by the Mindflayer. Almost as bad as when Steve was almost assaulted. 

_ Almost _ . 

“Billy?” El asked him, immediately on alert. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” He admitted. Took a breath, searching his instincts. “We have to get down.”

The girl nodded and shut her eyes. Just like that, the lever of the Ferris wheel shifted and they were moving again, quicker than they probably should.

Billy jumped from the seat as soon as he could, Will and Mike coming to him running. 

“Billy! Billy, they took him!”

“They took Steve! We tried to stop them, we-”

“Slow down.” Billy tried to steady his voice. “Who took him?” 

“The cops.” Mike explained. “They had a warrant and everything, I asked to read it, they let cause I’m an Alpha.”

“Good thinking.” Billy felt his heart clench painfully. “Why did they take Steve, though?” 

“I don’t know. It didn’t say.” Mike explained. “But I know where they went.” 

Billy turned to El, who had been listening from behind him. “Can you tell the others?”

“Where are we going?” Will asked, following Billy back to his car. 

“We are going to get Steve back.” He announced, plain and simple. 

The three kids nodded, and Billy felt a little better. They had faced monsters, doctors, russians. 

At least, this time, Billy wasn’t alone. 

______________________________________________________________

Steve woke up groggy, lying down on the back of a car. 

He didn’t really remember how he got there, or when. But the smell… was familiar…

“Shh, dear. It’s okay.” A pinprick to his neck. “It’ll all be okay now. Go to sleep.” 

Sleep sounded good. He was so tired. 

He shut his eyes, hearing the hum of the car engine around him. 

___________________________________________________________

“What do you mean, he’s gone?” Billy was letting Mike talk, of all people. If he spoke, he’d jump on one of those officers, and it wouldn’t be pretty. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but mister Harrington was already removed from the precinct.” The black woman explained solicitly. “As soon as the collection warrant was processed, he wasn’t our responsibility anymore.”

“Wait, you said  _ collection _ warrant?” Billy interrupted her. “Not  _ prison _ warrant.” 

“No.” She nodded. 

“What does that mean?” El asked Billy, a little confused. 

“Who took him, exactly?” Billy ignored her question for now, distress wafting from him like a smoke cloud. He just couldn’t help him. 

“I honestly don’t know? Wait-” She popped her head from her desk, looking at a red-headed colleague. “Hey, Adam. Remember that scrawny boy Hudson and Warren brought over forty minutes ago?” 

“Yeah.” The man answered, chewing on his donut. “What about him?” 

“Do you remember who issued the warrant?” 

Adam narrowed his eyes. “I think it was the same people who were around here since Monday trying to find a judge who’d sign it, right?” 

“Who were they?” The woman insisted. 

“Who else would ask for an Omega’s interdiction? His parents, of course.” Adam rolled his eyes. “Those hicks, man. Can’t leave Omegas alone.” 

“Billy?” El called out for him. “They’re here.”

“We came as soon as we heard.” Nathan stepped into the precinct a second after the girl’s warning. “What happened?” 

“Steve’s parents are interdicting him, I think.” Will explained as Billy wouldn’t speak.

“What?” Robin exclaimed. 

“Oh my God.” Nancy spoke at the same time. 

“Billy?” Nathan called for him. “Billy, I’ll call Margaret right now, I’m sure we can fix this-”

“Can I use your phone? Interstate.” Billy asked the officer, all polite, ignoring his friends’ voices calling for him. 

“Sure, sweetie.” She turned the phone to him. “Who are you calling?” 

“Last person I wanna talk to.” He admitted, dialing from heart. 

“Hello?” The female voice sounded sweet, if a tiny bit tired. “Maxine?”

“Hi, Susie-Q.” 

“Billy! Oh my God, how are you, honey?” She asked him, very motherly. He smiled despite his heart being in pieces. “Is everything alright? Is Maxine giving you trouble?”

“No, none of that. Look, I’d love to talk, but I’m in a bit of a hurry. Can you put Neil on the phone?” 

She hesitated. He could hear, around him, someone whispering  _ Neil? What does he want with Neil? _ As before, he ignored. 

“Sure.” Susan put her hand over the phone, presumably calling for Neil.

“Hargrove residence, Neil Hargrove speaking.”

“Hey, dad. It’s me.” 

Neil made a sound. “I knew you’d come back around. What happened, got arrested?” He sounded so fucking  _ satisfied _ , Billy almost regretted calling. “How much?”

“Look, I’m only going to say this once, and I need an answer.” Billy put all his soul into his voice, trying to get his narcissistic father to understand how important this was. “Are you listening?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Neil conceded. “I’m listening.”

“If you  _ ever _ felt any affection for me at all in your whole life, you’ll do two things for me. First, you’ll warn Chief Hopper to look for Omega’s interdictions amongst Hawkins’ following trials. He needs to keep close tabs on it.”

“Omega interdiction? What are you into, Billy, you piece of-”

“ _ Then _ , you call me that friend of yours, the one with the drugs, and have him meet me at the airport in five hours.” Billy continued, ignoring his father completely. “This is  _ important _ . More important than anything right now.” Billy was gasping for air, for peace. Gasping for the ground to stop shifting underneath his feet. “Can you do that for me?” 

Neil hesitated on the phone. “What’s going on, Billy?”

“Promise me you’ll do it.” He insisted. “I’ll throw the blood samples from doctor Owens away, you’ll never have to see me again. We’ll be even.” He swallowed dry, remembering the taste of blood too easily. “You have my word.” 

“Okay. Chief Hopper and my friend.” Neil blissfully agreed. “I hope you know what you’re doing with your life, son.” 

Billy didn’t bother answering, just hanging up the phone. 

“Billy, where are you going?” Nathan asked him as he walked to the door of the precinct. “Billy, let me help-” 

“You  _ all  _ need to come to Hawkins in two days.” Billy instructed. “And have Margaret call judge Thompson. Ask him to talk to the family court judge from Hawkins so they’ll wait for her piece of defense.” 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Max asked him, an anguished look to her face. 

Billy got his keys. “Something I really,  _ really _ shouldn’t.” 


	22. Twenty Two

Steve almost didn’t notice anything wrong when he woke up in his room.

_ Almost _ . Because that had been his room, once. In  _ Indiana _ . 

“What the hell?!” He sat up, suddenly terrified. What the fuck had just happened? How did he get there? 

“Hello, sweetie. I was waiting for you to wake up.” His mother’s voice said from the door. “I made your favorite breakfast.” 

“What the hell, mom?” He looked around. “How am I here?” 

“You and your father drove you here, silly.” She shrugged, acting like a madwoman. “Come on. You’ve been sedated for quite a while now. You need to eat.” 

“No. Steve stood up, shaking his head. “What I need to know is that the  _ hell  _ are you planning this time? Who gave you the right to  _ kidnap _ me-”

“Oh, we didn’t kidnap you, sweetie. We’re your parents.” She answered with a shrug. “It’s for your own good.” 

“It’s against the  _ law- _ ” Horrification took him. 

“No, it’s not.” She assured him. “We made sure of it. Now, come, let’s eat.” 

“I’m not going  _ anywhere _ with you _.”  _ Steve answered, rage boiling in his chest. 

Her semblant darkened. “Suit yourself.” 

Before he could protest, or  _ believe _ that anything like that was happening, she had shut the door behind her. He heard a  _ click _ and jumped, trying to open it - locked. 

He tried the window, but the lattice had been removed. It was simply too tall for him to jump. 

His mother had locked him inside his room after she and his father  _ kidnapped _ him from California. 

Steve got to his trash can just in time to puke. 

_______________________________________________________________

“Your dad said you wanted to meet me here.” The guy said as soon as Billy got eyes on him on the airport. “I hope you don’t mean to settle scores or somethin’-”

“No settling scores. I have no brawl with you.” Billy assured him. “I just need to buy something.” 

The man arched one eyebrow. “A purchase?” He confirmed, nodding. “And what, pray tell, do you need?” 

“This.” Billy handed him the paper. 

The man whistled. “It’s going to be expensive.” 

“I have money.” Billy showed him the bag. “Do you have it?”

“I do.” He agreed, searching his own bag in exchange for Billy’s money. 

Exchange done, the man put the money in his pocket, watching Billy. “Anything else I can do for you, kid?”

Billy pondered. “You mind giving me a ride?”

________________________________________________________________

Steve threw up three times that night. 

It was  _ not _ a good sign. 

He groaned, throwing himself on his bed, forehead wet with cold sweat. And he couldn’t even blame the sedative they gave him. 

Then he heard a most impossible knock to his window, jumping from his bed. 

“Open the window.” A whisper came from the outside. 

“Billy?” Steve ran to the window, opening it. “Billy! What are you doing here?”

“What does it seem like I’m doing?” Billy asked as he entered, being swapped into a strong hug by Steve right after. He didn’t have to think about it, just hugged him right back. 

“Do you know why they brought me here?” Steve asked, looking rightfully frightened. If his parents could betray him that way…

Billy knew the feeling. “They didn’t tell you?”

“They drugged me, Billy, what do you think?” He sat down, angry, hurt. 

“They want to interdict you. To declare you unfit to run your life and your assets.” Billy explained. 

“What?” Steve stood up in anger. “They can’t do that!” 

“Apparently, according to Indiana laws, you’re a runaway Omega who needed your dad’s signature to move to another state.” Billy said. “Unless you got yourself an Alpha on the way-”

“Oh  _ no _ , not this again.” Steve rubbed his forehead. “But  _ why _ ? After all this time?” 

“Beats me.” Billy shrugged. “But, here, I have a solution.”

“My hero.” Steve rolled his eyes. “What’s that?”

“I’ve heard about this a couple of times.” Billy took the pills from his bag. “It’s something that would allow me to bite you without permanent effect. Highly illegal.” He admitted. “But it can work. You’d be a claimed Omega for about a month, and they’d have to let you in my custody.” 

“Billy-”

“I only got enough for one, though. The guy didn’t have more.” He looked a little queasy. “But I don’t mind you biting me anyway.”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I’m not doing that.” He had no idea what those pills could do to his body, especially now. 

“Steve, they are going to keep you here like you’re mentally incapable of dealing with your life.” Billy insisted, desperate. “You have to take this.”

“No, Billy, I can’t!” Steve urged. 

“Steve, honey, who are you talking to?” Steve’s mother’s voice came as she started to open the door, one lock at a time. 

“You have to go!” Steve whisper-screamed. “Now! If the law’s on their side, they can shoot you. My dad has a gun.” He pushed Billy towards the window. 

“Steve, no, please, you gotta-” 

“Go!” Steve urged him, almost pushing him  _ out _ just as his mother walked in.

“Steve, darling?” 

“Yes, mom?” He stood in front of the window, just in case Billy hadn’t left yet. 

“Were you talking to someone?” She asked, looking around. “Because I’m sure we took the phone from your bedroom-”

“I’m talking to myself, mom.” He gritted his teeth, watching as she checked his wardrobe, underneath his bed. 

“Well, try not to do that.” She asked him. “You gave me quite a fright.”

Steve worked his jaw. “How could you do this?” He asked her, never having felt betrayal quite like that before. “How could you do this to me? Your own son? A fellow Omega?”

“I was about to leave your father, but he convinced me to let go of that nonsense.” She explained, checking his pillow just before fluffing it. “I’d have ruined both of our lives, imagine that! So he told me we would all be a family again, and he kept his promise.” Her eyes were brimming with tears. “He has been home, and if he’s not, he always answers his phone personally instead of sending that Alicia woman. And he’s been so attentive... Oh, Steven.” She sniffed, hands wiping the fallen tears. “He’s been so wonderful! I’m so glad you’re here to see how much he’s changed-”

“You’re insane.” Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Both of you. Completely insane.” 

“Steven! Don’t talk to me like that!”

“You’re clinging to a dead marriage to avoid looking at the poor choices you’ve made for your life, and dragging me along with it.” He turned his back on her. “Don’t fucking tell me not to talk like that. What you’re doing is  _ disgusting _ .” He shook his head. “You used to be so level headed. What the hell happened to you?” 

“You left!” She accused him, voice breaking. “You left me alone with him! Went away to live your life while I dealt with this broken life, your broken father-”

“You left me first!” Steve yelled, uncaring of the tears falling from her eyes. She lost that privilege. “You  _ left _ me alone while I grew up with housemaids and nannies because you had to go everywhere with him to try and stop him from cheating with you with everyone’s assistant!” He spoke the words for the first time, angry, hurt. “I was just a child!”

“And I am just an Omega!” She said, finally revealing it. Apparently, she wasn’t all that modern like he had thought before. 

“No, mom.” He shook his head. “You are not  _ just _ an Omega. You’re an Omega, a woman, a mother, and an heiress.” He reminded her. “And I have no idea why you let him fill your head with that  _ bullshit _ . I thought you were better than that.” 

She sniffed and wiped her face again, shaking it off. “I am. It’s why I got him to get you back. And now I’m getting this family together.” She decided, turning her back to leave. 

“I’ll get out of this.” Steve warned her, stopping her midway. “And when I do, you can forget you ever had a son.” 

She walked away and locked the door, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

Steve threw himself on his bed, hugging the pillow. 

Then he buried his head on it and  _ screamed _ . 

________________________________________________________

“Technically, we can defend him, since I still have his contract.” Margaret explained a few days later. “And you all can and will testify. The main point here is to prove that Steve’s father  _ knew _ he moved away from home and did nothing to stop him-”

“But why?” Joyce asked, confused. “I mean. It’s almost like he’s a stolen possession.” 

Margaret winced. “In a way, he is.” She explained. “Indiana laws are worse than California’s, I’ll tell you that.”

“But isn’t there any superseding federal laws that can help him in this case?” Hopper asked, hands on his waist. At Joyce’s impressed look, he shrugged. “What? I’m up to date with that stuff. If I’m to follow the law, I need to know what that is.” 

She just raised her hands in surrender. “Whatever you say.”

“In this case, there is one.” Margaret said, pulling a paper from her pack. “But other judges usually ignore outdated laws even if the congress won’t publish another, according to the evolution of rights and everything.” She explained. “In Indiana, apparently, mister Harrington wet some hands to make the case fall into the most conservative judge’s desk.” 

“Fuck.” Nathan cursed. “If we lost, appealing could take  _ years _ .” 

“Billy?” Joyce put her hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t get why he didn’t take the pill.” Billy said, mostly to himself. 

“It’s highly illegal, for one.” Hopper pointed out. “And it can be dangerous. Who knows what’s in those pills, Billy?”

He shook his head. “He didn’t trust me. After all this.” He stood up abruptly, walking to the front porch of Hopper’s house. He needed some air. 

With a lit cigarette on his hands, he almost didn’t see Robin approaching. He handed her a smoke when she asked, helping her to light it up. 

“You know,” She spoke after a couple of drags. “If I know anything about Steve, it’s that he trusts you.” 

“Don’t.” Billy snapped, a bundle of nerves. “Just don’t.”

She exhaled, looking at him. “If he didn’t take the pills, he has a good reason. I trust that.” She threw the cigarette on the floor, stepping on it. “And you should, too.”

Alone again, Billy sat down on the bench, rubbing his eyes until he saw stars.  _ Fuck _ . Just  _ fuck.  _

“What were you thinking, baby boy?” He asked himself, pinching his lower lip. And he stayed there, cold making his body shiver alive, darkness making his eyes more sensitive. Those woods were alive, he knew, even without the Upside Down open to it. 

He stayed there the whole night. Maybe the trees could answer the questions in his heart. 


	23. Twenty Three

Steve was dressed in a new suit - a little too large, probably on purpose so he’d look smaller and more fragile - and forced into the car. 

They all drove together to the courthouse, but, apparently, Steve wouldn’t be in the room with everyone else - the judge would not allow it. So he was placed in a separate room with a window, seeing, but deaf and mute to whoever was deciding his destiny. 

He could see, though, how Billy, Nathan, Hopper, Joyce, Margaret - they were all there. All ready and willing to fight for him. 

So Steve steeled himself, straightened his posture. 

If he went down, he would go down with his head up high. 

___________________________________________________________

“Yes, Steven lived with me for about two months before we moved together to California-”

“-this is a bill paid by mister Harrington’s father from after his graduation, amounting to two thousand dollars-”

“This is the rent contract signed by mister Harrington and miss Buckley-”

“Steve’s dad paid for his business course, clearly establishing financial dependency-” 

“-Steve had his car, his dad always let him drive around by himself-” 

“-the Omega statute-” 

Billy walked outside when the judge announced a lunch break, close to a panic attack. 

Steve was  _ there _ , spine straight, a determined look to his eyes, and he couldn’t even  _ speak _ . His voice couldn’t be  _ heard _ , because the  _ stupid _ ,  _ ridiculous _ judge wouldn’t allow it. 

It was maddening. Nauseating. Billy wanted to rip his hair off. He wanted to rip Steve’s dad’s guts and offer it to him as a sacrifice. 

They walked out, an officer with them to stop Steve from running away. Steve’s eyes caught his, pure steel and stormy sea. He hadn’t given up the fight. 

Billy took a deep breath, offering him a nod. If Steve hadn’t given up, so wouldn’t he.

_______________________________________________________________

“We call Albert Irving to the stand.” 

“The fuck?” Nathan asked, quickly shushed by Margaret. “What is that fucker doing here?”

“We’ll find out.” Robin reminded him, staring straight at the bastard. 

“Please state your name for the record.” 

“Albert Irving the Third.” He said, looking more than a little smug. 

“Mister Irving?” Steve’s parents’ counselor spoke first. “Where were you on the night of the fifth last month?” 

“I was at the Alderidge California residence.” He spoke quite clearly. “Attending a fundraiser for the Alderidge Foundation for Educating the Youth.”

“And what, exactly, happened that night?” 

“Well.” He smiled a little. “I was approached by the head of the foundation, Steve Harrington. An Omega.”

“Can you see him here right now, sir?” Albert pointed. “Let the record state that mister Irving pointed at the Harrington heir. Proceed, sir.” 

“Well, yes. Mister Harrington approached me that night, clearly with the intention of getting a donation from me.”

“Did he do anything strange, though, sir?” 

“Yes, well. He asked me if I wanted to see the private office where he was making the selections of the candidates for the scholarships. Said he wanted to show me pictures of them.”

“What did you think of that, sir?”

Irving shifted, pretending to be uncomfortable. “Well. Yes. You see, an unclaimed Omega inviting an Alpha to his personal space, even if it’s an office… I thought he was making a pass at me.”

“And then what happened, mister Irving?” 

“Well, when I made a move - a simple kiss, you see - mister Harrington viciously attacked me. And then unleashed that  _ rabid dog _ on me.” Irving pointed at Billy, whose nostrils flared. “And then young Alderidge kicked me out of the house like I was common folk, and not his father’s long standing friend.” Irving turned to the judge. “You see? He is unhinged, trying to break Nathan Alderidge’s connections for no reason. If you ask me,” He looked straight at Steve through the glass. “He’s a little mad in the head, and one hundred percent unfit to be living alone in society.” 

“No further questions, your honor.” 

Margaret stood up, a file on her hand that Joyce had just handed her at the last minute. The lawyer’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at the woman, who just offered her a thumbs up. 

“Mister Irving, is it correct to say that you have been in trouble for harassing Omegas before?” She asked, voice clear and striking as daylight. 

“What?” Irving asked, chuckling. “This is ridiculous-”

“Is it?” She dared him. “Because I have right here in my hands proof that you have settled not one, not two, but  _ forty-seven _ harassment claims just on the last twelve months.” She stated, handing a copy to the judge and another to Steve’s parents’ lawyer. “It seems like a pattern to me.” 

“This is- this is inadmissible!” He growled from where he sat. “Those records are sealed!”

“Not if who required them was harassed by you.” Mrs. Wheeler stood up from the audience, fixing her skirt, looking straight at Irving. Billy had barely remembered her presence there when he entered, afraid as he was. Well, now he knew. “Remember me, mister Irving?”

“I-” His throat clogged in surprise. “I’ve never seen you before in my life!”

“Order!” The judge banged his hammer. “Order! Somebody control that Omega!” 

“You were the reason I quit working.” She said, walking forward. Bold, decided, fearless. Billy  _ knew _ he had seen something in her, even though it had been quite misguided. “I loved my job, but you made me afraid of ever coming back.”

“I’m not on trial here!” Irving insisted, looking pleadingly at the judge. 

“No, you are not.” Margaret agreed. “But this clearly institutes a pattern, a pattern that most clearly repeated with mister Harrington, who only reacted properly to a harassment situation. As did his promised mate.” She motioned to Billy. “And, as such, his mental capabilities to rule his own life remain unquestionable.” She turned to Irving. “No further questions.”

Billy turned to Joyce, looking a little impressed. “Where-?”

“Karen told me when it happened.” She explained. “I remembered the name as soon as I read that he would be on the witness stand.” Joyce smiled. “She was very happy to help.”

Billy nodded, looking at the blond woman sitting a little further down. He waved at her, smiling a little. Hoping it conveyed everything he wanted to tell her. 

She just smiled back and nodded, as if she understood. As if everything was alright. “Be strong.” She told him before standing up and leaving, having done her part.

“You’d be one hell of a paralegal.” Margaret announced once she sat down again. “Give me your phone. Once all of this is done, I’ll want to talk to you.” She told Joyce, who smiled, embarrassed and happy. 

And Billy watched Irving walk down that bench with a furious, humiliated look on his face with  _ gusto _ . Yeah, the war hadn’t been won, but Irving was certainly down. 

Two to go.

___________________________________________________________

Steve went home with nausea curling on his gut again. He refused to eat anything other than crackers, fearing his mother could have drugged his food. Considering what had happened and how unhinged she was acting, Steve wouldn’t doubt it. 

She acted worried, tried to get him to act as if nothing was amiss. Threatened to force food down his throat, threatened to get him admitted to an institution, just to walk out frustrated afterwards, locking the door behind her. 

He fell asleep hugging his pillow, wishing it had Billy’s smell on it. 

_______________________________________________________________

That day, right before entering the courtroom, Billy saw a figure he almost couldn’t believe to be there. 

“Judge Thompson?” Billy frowned, watching as he slowly walked towards them. “Sir?”

“Hello, mister Hargrove, Alderidge. Miss Buckley.” He nodded his head courteously towards them. 

“With all due respect, sir, what are you doing here?” Nathan asked, just as confused as Billy.

“When your diligent counselor gave me a call the other day, I decided I could not stand still and let this happen. So.” He handed Margaret a leaf of paper. “I have to ask you to call me to the stand.” 

“Are you sure, sir?” She winced. “I mean. Judge Cordwell won’t take that well, once he finds out.”

Thompson smiled. “That’s what I’m counting on, dear.” He said, nodding his goodbye towards them as he entered the courthouse. 

“What’s his plan?” Billy asked Margaret, even more confused than before. 

“I’m not entirely sure.” She admitted. “But I trust him not to harm this case. It’s important to him, too.” She explained. “Let’s go.” 

_________________________________________________________

“I’d like to call the honourable judge George Thompson to the stand.” Margaret said as soon as the trial re-started, handing both the judge and the opposing counselor the paper. 

“He wasn’t on the witness list, your honor-”

“Judge Thompson flew from California just to stand this trial, your honor.” Margaret explained. “He wasn’t sure he would make it in time, which is why we didn’t include him on the list.”

The judge pondered, looking at the paper. “Considering it is a fellow judge, I’m going to allow it. Please, judge Thompson.”

“Thank you, your honour” Thompson walked forward, looking amused by the whole setup. He waved at Steve, who looked struck by surprise at his presence there, but waved back anyway. 

“So, judge Thompson.” The opposing counselor asked. “What’s your relationship with mister Harrington?” 

“I wouldn’t say we have a relationship.” Thompson answered with a small smile. “I ruled on a case mister Irving interposed against mister Harrington, and the defendants.” He pointed at Nathan, Billy and Robin.” 

The man looked confused. “If that’s all, then why, with all due respect, are you here?” 

Thompson chuckled. “Well. On that case, it became clear to me that mister Harrington and mister Hargrove were seriously committed to each other, to the point where their bodies could recognize each other in the most instinctual of ways.” He said, admiration in his voice. “Such a shame we had to take that proof so far. For that, I am sorry.” He told Billy, who nodded. 

“Well, having a relationship doesn’t prove that mister Harrington has the mental capabilities to rule his life.” The counselor chuckled as if it was ridiculous. “If anything, his inconsistency in keeping a partner clearly proves that-”

“That he’s young and in love?” Thompson interrupted him, mirth in his eyes. “Just because he is an Omega, mister, does not mean he has to ignore his heart. As a fellow Omega, I can say-” 

“A  _ what _ ?” Judge Cordwell demanded, looking stricken by this information. “But you’re a judge!” 

“Well, yes.” Thompson answered, frowning as if confused. “Can’t I be both? Because if not, oh boy, this Country made a huge mistake-” He chuckled. 

“Maybe in California, but not here.” Cordwell struck his gavel down. “Officer, take this Omega to the room with mister Harrington-” He instructed. 

“I don’t think so.” An older woman stood up from the audience, a paper ready on her hand. “Judge Cordwell, this is an official request for your suspension already signed by the Federal Court-”

“What?” Cordwell stood up, looking ready to have a stroke. “This is outrageous! Who are you?! Out of my courthouse right now!” He banged his gavel. 

“I am with Internal Affairs, sir, here to investigate a claim of unconstitutional and derogatory Omega treatment on this court. sir.” She announced easily. “And you were caught flagrante excluding an Omega from his own trial. This goes against the Omega statute, the Constitution, and about ten years of legal precedents all around the Country, sir..” She motioned to the officers, who stopped moving. 

“This court is officially dissolved, and this trial is dismissed, since I have not seen a sliver of proof that mister Steve Harrington lacks the capabilities of ruling his life,  _ especially _ considering the wonderful work he has been doing with the Alderidge Foundation.” She nodded towards Hopper, who had just been waiting to go and free Steve from that fucking glass cage. 

“You’re free, kid.” Hopper told him, a little nod of his head. 

Steve didn’t need another word. He just walked out, passing judge Thompson and a wailing judge Cordwell on his way out, straight into Billy’s arms. 

“Congratulations, my boy.” Thompson said as he got close enough to them. “I know you did not ask for it, but you are officially the first legal precedent for Omega’s constitutional rights in the state of Indiana. Your name will be written in history for it.” 

“Thank you so much.” Steve shook his hand courteously. 

“Don’t thank me, boy. We fellow Omegas have to stick together.” He winked at Steve’s surprised expression. “I’m sorry I used your personal case to a performance like this, though. I am aware I should have asked for your permission,-”

“Please, don’t apologize.” Billy asked, voice clogged. “We were on tightrope here, and you saved us. Not to mention a whole lot of other Omegas in the future.” BIlly nodded his thanks, too. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Well, if you must thank me, then, take a picture with me. This lovely local photographer told me, as soon as he learned of what I was going to do, that he would like to have the picture for posterity.” 

As it was, everyone was waiting outside the courthouse: the kids, Jonathan, Nancy, Mrs. Wheeler. 

“Picture, guys, come on!” Jonathan tried to organize them, first taking a picture of everyone, then only of the involved inside the courthouse. “Great job!”

“I hope to only see you in social situations from now on, mister Harrington.” Thompson said, smiling at them. “Now, I have a plane to catch, if you’ll excuse me. This Indiana weather doesn’t bode well on my knees.” 

“Thank you!” Steve said again, overwhelmed by the whole thing. 

He had built a family for himself, apparently. All the people there cared about him - Dustin saying they should go eat at the diner one last time, Nathan urging that they should just go eat,  _ period _ . 

They loved him, and hell if Steve didn’t love them all back. 

“I suppose you’re happy.” Steve’s dad’s voice came from behind him, souring his stomach once again. “You have become such a disappointment, Steven. Making a circus of a courthouse, running off with some- some-” 

Steve raised his hand, effectively shutting his dad up. “You don’t get to call yourself my father anymore. And neither do you.” Steve told his mom. In a strike of cruelty he went forward, whispering something to her ear that made her burst into tears immediately, loudly wailing on her confused husband’s shoulder. 

“Steven! What have you told her? Steven!” 

He didn’t look back. He didn’t even feel tempted to, just hopping into Joyce’s ride as they spread out between her car, Jonathan’s, Nancy’s and Hopper’s. 

“Where to, dear?” Joyce asked Steve, a small, encouraging smile to her face. 

Steve smiled back. “The diner.” He decided, chuckling as Dustin celebrated on the backseat. “And then I’d like to go home.” 

She nodded, understanding. “Let’s go.”

__________________________________________________________

Billy slipped out of the diner after forty five minutes, which was a record. 

Steve did the same five minutes later, finding him by the front door outside. He refused the smoke Billy offered him, earning a raised eyebrow in return. They mimicked each other’s position from a lifetime ago, between Family Video and the tobacco store, backs leaning on the wall, facing the street. 

They stood in silence for a minute, just watching as the breeze moved those strange, brown-ish trees that grew in Hawkins. So different from the evergreen California. 

“Are you okay?” Billy asked him.

“Yes.” Steve confirmed, looking at him. “Are you?”

“I wasn’t the one in a glass box, isolated while other people decided my fate, Steve.” Billy threw his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it. 

“No, you weren’t.” Steve agreed easily, turning his body towards Billy. “But you fought for me.” 

“Didn’t do shit, though.” Billy stared at the pavement, angry with himself. 

“Because none of us could really do anything effective. Not like judge Thompson or the woman from Internal Affairs.” He shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I don’t owe you thanks.” 

Billy huffed, frustrated. Let a beat pass between them, leaves dancing to the Indiana wind. “Why didn’t you take it?” He asked. "The pills, I mean." 

Steve bit is lower lip. This wasn’t ideal, but- “Well, I can’t. Not right now.” He tried to explain vaguely. 

“You don’t trust me?” Billy asked, the words leaving his lips too easily. He had thought about that before. 

“What? No!” Steve frowned. “I’m telling you I couldn’t take the pills, what’s wrong with that?” 

“Then obviously you don’t trust me!” Billy raised his voice as well, frustrated. “Otherwise we’d have followed my plan and we’d never go to trial in the first place-”

“It’s not like that! Billy!” Steve threw his arms up. “Of course I trust you! Why are you insisting that I don’t?”

“Because  _ I love you _ , damn it, and you refused to be bonded to me even for a month!” 

Billy was panting, Steve was panting. Realization on his words dawned on both of them at the same time, Billy  _ terrified _ , Steve surprised. 

“You… you what?” Steve asked, taking a small step towards him, like he would towards a skittish thing. 

“You heard me.” Billy steeled himself for rejection, eyes the deep winter sea. “Why couldn’t you stay bonded to me for a  _ month _ , Steve? We’ve done so much more. Shared so much more.” He looked down, hand rubbing his right eye. “I don’t understand why.”

“Billy.” Steve approached him slowly, taking advantage of the fact that he wasn’t paying attention. “Billy, I didn’t  _ not _ want to be bonded to you for a month. It’s a little more complicated than that.” 

“How?” The Alpha demanded, beautiful blue eyes brimming with unshed tears. “Tell me how staying by my side for thirty days can be so complicated, Steve?” 

_ “Because it might hurt the baby, you idiot!”  _

“Hurt the… what?” Confusion spread through the blond’s face. “Steve,  _ what _ ?” 

“I didn’t want to tell you like this, especially because I wasn’t sure you’d stay around before what you just told me, but I guess now is as good a time as ever.” The Omega shrugged meekly. “I’m pregnant.”

Billy frowned, looking from Steve’s face to his belly. “But how-? Did you take a test?” 

“A couple.” Steve admitted. “As soon as I didn’t get my period right after the heat, I knew.” He said. “But I didn’t tell you because I wasn’t sure of where we stood, if you wanted kids, bonding, or even if you loved me, I just-” He took a nervous breath. “And, you know, no matter what, I’m keeping it, so if you-”

He never finished that sentence, because Billy’s lips covered his in a desperately sweet kiss, Billy’s hands cupping his face protectively. 

“I’m yours, baby boy. Always have been, always will be.” Billy whispered, forehead against Steve’s, eyes shut to enjoy it. “I just hope you’ll let me be there for you.” 

“I mean,” Steve rubbed his lips together. He’d never get over how Billy tasted, flowery and spicy. “I don’t think you get it, you know? Because I’ll be  _ pregnant _ . Fat, swollen, complaining constantly-”

“Shut up.” Billy chuckled, slapping Steve’s ass lightly over his pants. 

“No, I mean it!” Steve insisted, letting Billy wrap his arms around his body. “I’ll be fat, and ugly, and nagging you twenty-four-seven, I don’t think you get just how  _ bad _ this is going to be-”

“I love you.” Billy announced again, nose caressing Steve’s in a passionate caress. Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “It don’t matter how bad it’s gonna be. I’ll be with you until you’re done with me, and then I’m gonna stay a little longer, just to be sure you won’t regret your decision, pretty boy.” 

Steve licked his lips, heart on his throat after the abrupt stop brought by Billy’s words. “Promise?” He asked, excited like he had never been before. 

“I’m not sure,” Robin said from the diner’s door, a smile to her face. Everyone else behind her, just hearing in. “But I think a promise like that needs a ring, guys.”

“Definitely.” Max agreed out loud as the others nodded. 

“How long have you been there?” Billy asked her. 

“Long enough to know you need a ring ASAP.” She shrugged, leaving him at loss. 

“I don’t-” Billy looked around, regretful. “I never knew what happened to my grandmother’s ring.” 

“I kept it.” Steve flushed, embarrassed. “Used to put it on and pretend to myself when I was at home. But when we were going to move in together, so I gave it to Robin so she’d avoid me slipping and going in front of you with the ring-”

Robin placed the ring on Billy’s hand, a proud smile to her face. “Been keeping it on me ever since. I  _ knew _ this was going to happen eventually.” 

Billy looked at the ring, and then at Steve. Both their hands shook as he put it back on the Omega’s ring finger, from where it should never have been taken. 

Billy kissed the ring on Steve’s hand, possessive and reverent, as Steve smiled at him. 

“Well, I don’t think they have champagne here.” Nathan guessed. “So another round of strawberry and chocolate milkshakes on me, guys!” 

The kids cheered, making their way back inside, as the adults stayed behind, individually congratulating them both. 

They stayed behind once more as everyone walked inside. 

Billy smirked at Steve, just having a thought. “Hey. Wanna mess with their heads?”

Steve’s lips mirrored Billy’s. “What are you planning, Billy?”

The boy got to his knees and waited a little, just watching their people move in a rush inside the diner until someone glanced through the window outside, towards them. 

It was Maxine. 

Perfect. 

Billy winked at her and leaned to kiss Steve’s stomach, right where the pup should be. 

From the parking lot he could hear as she slapped Dustin’s arm and belted quite the scream of-

-”OH MY  _ GOD- _ !”


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Billy had known it was inevitable. 

Where Steve went so did his pups, no matter how old they were. 

That’s how they found themselves always with a house full of growing teenagers, with all of their messes and dramas and noises. 

Lucas and Seth started dating as soon as Lucas got his scholarship to the technician school of his dreams, which was coincidentally situated in California as well. 

El and Will came with Hopper and Joyce, who moved as the woman got herself a job as a paralegal in Margaret’s firm. Mike came right after them, also enrolling to a technician school, for the moment, staying with his sister. 

Max and Dustin both just transferred to Cali. It was enough for their mothers to claim that they’d be happier there - not to mention, in Susan’s case, the bonus of having her daughter out of Neil’s claws. 

They all left behind a town filled with ghosts and bad memories. Let new people replace those memories with new, good ones. Maybe Hawkins would turn into a happy, friendly town again, without Memory’s shadow looming menacingly over it. 

Steve’s parents tried multiple times to contact him, to the point where he had to file a restraining order. They had to change the house number a couple of times, but it was okay, Steve guessed. They all watched out for him, and it made him feel taken care of and valued, so despite the downside, he wouldn’t complain. 

The Foundation’s HQ was moved to another facility, just a few blocks nearby, as Nathan gifted the house to both Steve and Billy. Not that he wasn’t always there anyway, trading what he probably  _ thought _ were secretive smiles with Margaret, who not-so-secretly smiled back, but, oh well. The intention is what counts, right?

Robin  _ finally _ kissed the ice cream girl. She tasted of bubblegum. Robin was thoroughly disappointed. 

Steve learned to wake up early and let the brisk air from the morning wake him up, since he had to live with no caffeine for nine months. Like right then, taking the chill air coming from the sea, walking down the beach hand in hand with Billy, watching the sunrise… coffee was amazing, of course, but this? This was almost better. 

Key word being  _ almost _ . 

They sat down on the sand to wait for the sun to touch the sea for the first time that day. After a few minutes, Billy spoke. 

“Do you regret it?” He asked, fingers playing with Steve’s, hand threaded to his. 

“Regret what?” 

“Any of it, I mean.” Billy shrugged. “Leaving your parents. Faking being together for so long. Not dating anybody else before a baby appeared.” He shrugged. 

Steve hummed. “Not really.” He answered, watching, mesmerized, as the first rays of sun hit the ring on his finger. Call him superficial, but he was a  _ magpie _ for that sight. “Do you?” 

“Nah.” Billy shrugged again, eyes glued to Steve’s face. “But I’ve wanted you a whole lot longer than you wanted me, I figure.” 

“Maybe.” Steve agreed with a small smile. 

Billy chuckled. “You know, I never understood when other Alphas said they would  _ pick _ an Omega or  _ choose _ an Omega to be theirs. I mean.” Billy stared at the sun as it slowly rose up the horizon line. “I never felt like that.”

“You’re possessive, though.” Steve reminded him, kissing his lightly stubbed cheek.

“Yeah, course. To a point.” Billy admitted. “But I always felt like I was  _ yours _ , you know? Not the opposite.” He turned to Steve. “Like I belong to  _ you _ . Like you’ll go out there and conquer the world and I’ll be by your side witnessing first hand your glow.” 

“You make me sound like a diva.” Steve complained, pouting. 

“It’s not like that, doll.” Billy put his hand over Steve’s swollen belly. “It’s just that your ambitions are so much bigger than mine. My whole goal is to be a math teacher. You’re out there running a multi-millionaire foundation with a baby on your belly and you don’t even break a sweat.” He kissed Steve’s temple. “I’m proud of you for it.” 

“Well, good, I guess.” Steve smiled. “Because I’m loving the idea of coming home to my pup and my  _ kept man _ .” He teased, biting Billy’s cheek. “You better be waiting for me hard and ready, honey, because when I come home stressed, I’ll ride you until wearing jeans all day is  _ torture _ on your burning skin.” 

Billy laughed, kissing the bite mark on Steve’s neck, his own reacting to his mate’s touch. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He guaranteed, earning himself a smile from Steve. “But just from curiosity, what scents do you smell on me?” 

Steve cocked his head. “Something citrusy, like Neroli.” He said. “Violet. A little musk. A tiny hint of cinnamon.” Was his answer. “Why?”

“Just learned about this tale of an Alpha and an Omega that smelled the same in my history class.” He nosed Steve's scent glands gently. 

“Does it have a happy ending?” Steve asked him, eyes shut, just feeling his closeness. 

“Oh, baby boy.” Billy smiled. “The  _ happiest _ .”

“Good.” Steve smiled back, kissing Billy. “I think we deserve it. After all this mess.”

“That we do, pretty boy.” Billy agreed, his arm going around Steve’s shoulders in an embrace as they watched the sunshine take everything in California as the day begun anew. “That we do.” 

_Maybe… you’ll fall in love with me all over again.”_  
_“Hell,” I said, “I love you enough now. What do you want to do? Ruin me?”_  
_“Yes. I want to ruin you.”_  
_“Good.” I said. “That’s what I want too.”_

_Ernest Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tchurururu tchu tchurururu tchurururu  
> ~you're so GOLDEN
> 
> see yall when I stop crying about finishing this one, guys :3 bye!


End file.
